COMFORTING LIE
by Jensi
Summary: Lisette is an up and coming artist in the big city of New York struggling to make a name for herself, when she meets a new man. Life always seems to get complicated at the slightest turn, doesn't it? ALL HUMAN. Eric with an OC. Enjoy!
1. First Glances

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just mow own. This story is all human characters from the show/books, and a few of my own original ones. Enjoy and please review!!

Yes, I AM crazy to start another story. I watched a movie and ideas began to flow. So here it goes. Will I ever finish any? That remains to be seen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette Stevens let her best friend tie the silk scarf over her eyes, hoping that it would not ruin all of the hard work she had put into her smoky eyes that night. Her skin was very pale against her dark brown curls and nearly black eyes, and she had really done them up tonight. She straightened the black dress that curved around her perfectly, accenting her small waist with the straight skirt with a small ruffle above the knee and her cleavage with a slightly low cut top. Not too much so, but just enough to be a little eye catching. Lisette tapped one stiletto heel on the hardwood floor of her spotless apartment, worried about how she would walk in them all night. "You're going to love it." Sophie Anne Jones gushed, and Lisette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Sophie Anne had insisted on setting it all up for her first art show in New York, and Lisette had no idea where it was or how it was going to look. Sophie Anne had only insisted on Lisette picking a hot dress for the night, and painting her best work. Sophie Anne handed Lisette her small jeweled bag, took her hand, and kissed her cheek as she told her best friend how proud she was of her for the millionth time that week alone. She guided her to the elevator in their older building, and down to the street where she flagged down a taxi. Sophie Anne seated Lisette first, and then scooted in after her and Lisette heard the crumpled of paper. She shook her head, realizing that of course Sophie Anne would not so much as whisper the name of their destination. She sat back and enjoyed the blind drive, praying that the cabbie did not kill her while blindfolded as he weaved around the busy streets,

Lisette thought about the events that had brought her here. She was young, only twenty two, but had been free of the foster family she had been living with for five years just a few years ago. She had come to New York to live with Sophie Anne and start painting in hopes of making something out of it, since the girls had been best friends prior to Sophie Anne's own move here from California when she had moved with her family. A lot of work and countless days of self promotion later, Lisette was surprised by an offer to show some of her work in one of the artsy parts of town, though not the heart of the city. Sophie Anne had stepped in from there, planning the entire event. Lisette had lost many hours of sleep painting what her imagination lent her, trying to create some of her best work. She had tried to catch up this last week, hoping not to look too worn out on her big night. Since she had not brought along much money with her to the city, she worked as a waitress at one of the popular restaurants in Times Square as well as at one of the comedy clubs on the lower east side. It was hard to keep up with everything, but she managed somehow. She loved painting and it soothed her sometimes distraught soul when nothing else could. Lisette came back to reality as she heard the car slam to a stop, and bit her tongue she would not tell the cabbie how she felt about his driving. It just never did any good. Sophie Anne pulled her gently from the car, and Lisette grumbled about the scarf as her best friend laughed at her. Sophie Anne had been her biggest supporter, aside from the few decent ones she had come across in foster care. "Ta da!" Sophie Anne announced in her lilting voice, taking off the blindfold with a gleeful laugh.

"Holy shit." Lisette stared at the quaint little restaurant that she had admired so many times, thinking how perfect it would be for an art showing. It was apparent that it had been changed over for the evening, but it was perfect. The lights were low, with the paintings spotlighted by brighter ones. There was already a small crowd wandering around, and the smell of food wafted out to the street as Lisette appreciated it with a deep inhale. "How does my make up look?"

"You look breathtaking, Lis. Go wow them in there." Sophie Anne told her sincerely, and the girl hugged each other for a long moment. Sophie Anne's bright blue eyes shone with obvious pride and she brushed back her curly strawberry blond hair with one hand after she straightened her own steel gray dress that ruffled around her waist. "Let's rock."

They joined hands for support, and walked inside to greet their friends that had come to support Lisette. She hugged and smiled and took in the whole experience with a feeling of disbelief. Lisette spent what seemed like hours just chatting with friends and strangers, and was happy to finally grab a glass of champagne from the tray that was being taken around the room. She sipped it gratefully as she prayed for it to take the edge off, and looked around the room. The walls were all painted various shades of deep and vibrant colors that complimented her work perfectly. The lighting was light enough to see the person to whom you were having a conversation with, but the spotlights really brought out the paintings as the room flowed around them. The music was a pleasant mix of a soft club beat with a touch of new age, and just loud enough to hear above the conversations. Many of the tables had been hidden, but there were a few out for people to sit it if they chose to. Candles were lit and placed around the rooms on tables and shelves and made it smell amazing. Lisette took a moment to walk around the spread out rooms slowly as she took in the set up with a deep smile, taking another glass of champagne with an appreciative smile at the attractive waiter as he paused for her. She was feeling the liquor now, and she giggled a little as she took in that all of this was for _her. _She gave Sophie Anne a huge smile across the room as her best friend mingled with a few friends, and blew her a kiss when they made eye contact. Lisette saw the waiter come by with an hors d'oeuvres tray and took a small crab roll as he paused with a warm smile in front of her. She turned to walk to another room when she lost her footing and fell towards one of the tables, closing her eyes and bracing herself. Lisette was surprised by the arms that caught her and held her steady just above the marble tabletop. She closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment and sighed. "Thank you so much." Lisette turned as the arms straightened her, meeting the most amazing blue eyes that she had ever seen. She lost her thought for a long moment and she stared into them, and realized that the hands of the owner still held her bare shoulders gently.

"It's quite alright. That table could have done some damage." He told her in a voice as smooth as honey, and she felt parts of her body tighten. _Oh my._ "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." Lisette murmured, and he smiled a breathtaking smile at her. "It's the heels. They may look great when we wear them, but they can be so dangerous." She saw his eyes slide down her legs to the stilettos and he raised one blond eyebrow at her with another smile. _Can that be your hand instead of your eyes? _Lisette was horrified by her own thoughts, and she giggled helplessly. He was just stunning. He was taller than her 5'7" frame, probably a good 6'4" himself. He was muscular without being too buffed, and had smooth blond hair that hung like silk to his shoulders. His face was sculptured like a models was, and his blue eyes were mesmerizing. "Thanks again. I'm sorry. Champagne and nervousness do not blend so well." She smiled a warm smile at him, and he finally let go of her shoulders.

"Why are you nervous?" His words were soft, but his eyes searched her brown ones earnestly, and she swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed the feelings in her body.

"I…..ah…..I am the artist." Lisette blushed a deep pink in her pale cheeks, and he smiled as he took a long look around the room. "Now that I sound like a complete snob, what are you doing here?" She laughed sweetly as she heard herself, and shook her head as she glanced down.

"Well, this is some amazing work. You have a lot of talent." Lisette blushed deeper as she mumbled a thank you, and met his eyes again after a moment. "I am the owner of the catering business that Sophie Anne hired. I come to some of the better events to oversee it, and this is some of the best art I have laid my eyes upon."

"You're just saying that." Lisette teased him weakly, and he smiled another winning smile at her.

"I'm really not. You should be proud of it." He seemed to look across the room and Lisette followed his gaze to see Sophie Anne staring at them with a smile on her face. She wrinkled her face at her best friend and Sophie Anne looked away after a wink. "Are you Sophie Anne's girlfriend" Sophie Anne was not shy at all about her preference for girl's, though she was not tasteless with it either. She was happy to be herself, and most everybody loved from the start.

Lisette laughed a genuine laugh and shook her head. "Best friend. She'll claim that there were some drunken nights here and again, but you know." She saw his eyes darken and he gazed seriously at her. "She did all of this for me." Her words were sincere and soft, and he nodded slowly.

"I could sense her pride in this event." He took all of her in with his eyes and she held onto the table to secure herself. "What is your name?"

"Lisette Stevens." She extended her hand, and he took it tightly in his quickly.

"I am Eric Northman." He met her eyes, and she found herself speechless. "I suppose you should mingle, Miss Stevens, being that this is your event and all. It's too bad."

"It's Lisette." She corrected him quickly and he smiled.

"Then call me Eric." He kissed her hand with a soft brush of his lips and she heard herself gasp audibly. He smiled one last smile at her and walked back towards the kitchen with a smooth walk, and she could see how confident he was. He also offered a very nice view as he walked away. She took a few deep breaths and finally made her way around the room again, passing out cards and finding herself selling some of the pieces before night's end. She took a grateful seat as the crowd thinned, and took off one heel and rubbed her manicured feet with her hand as she smiled at Sophie Anne. Her friend was ushering out the last of the crowd, and Lisette glanced down.

"Will your feet survive? You might want to soak them in some hot water." It was Eric, and she glanced up at him with wide eyes. He took a seat near her, and his eyes raked over her legs again. _Only if you join me in that hot water. _Lisette blushed again at her thoughts, and smiled.

"I'll be just fine." Lisette assured him, seeing Sophie Anne walk up and take off her own heels. Lisette kicked off her other heel and the friends hugged each other with a squeal. "This was fantastic!" Lisette told her, and kissed her cheek. "You are an amazing friend and I love you so much."

"Well, you are the amazing artist that started this all." Sophie Anne said, and laughed happily. Lisette glanced sideways to see Eric standing and observing them with interest in his eyes, and she looked into his face for a moment. He met her eyes and she felt herself shiver for a moment. He excused himself after a moment to see to his employees and Sophie Anne looked at her with a smirk. "Lustful much?"

"Just you shush." Lisette told her, and Sophie Anne glanced around the room.

"Well, you two were obviously a little into each other and I sure don't see the face here this fine evening." The face was Jacob Yorrow, a casual guy that Lisette would see from time to time. One might call it friends with benefits, if they chose to. Lisette didn't feel like he really shook her world around, and he seemed to agree.

"The face works late. Besides, he has not been into my painting all that much since day one." Lisette told her, and Sophie Anne snorted.

"Because you can't fuck him while you're doing that is all. Please, girl." Sophie Anne said, and Lisette stared at her with wide eyes. "You have a thousand times more chemistry with Eric, and you know it." She spoke low, but Lisette still glanced around with curious eyes.

"Shut up." Lisette told her, and Sophie Anne just shook her head. Eric came back into the room and stood near them. "Hi."

"We are all done for the evening, ladies. We are just going to finish up and be out of your way. Thank you for your business again, Sophie Anne. I look forward to getting a call again, and I do with you good luck." His gaze rested on Lisette for a long moment, and their eyes locked. "Perhaps we'll meet again." He shook their hands politely and headed out the back to help his crew load up trays and supplies into their van. Lisette bit her lip and smiled as Sophie Anne greeted someone else coming in the front door.

"Lisette, this is Jack. He owns this delight of a place and I would highly recommend it for any future dining experiences." Lisette greeted the plump man in his early fifties with a smile and a handshake and they arranged for the paintings to be picked up the next day, and the girls took them down as Lisette's friend Jimmy showed up to help.

"Hey, gorgeous! I am so sorry I could not be here, but the club had a big headliner tonight. Louis CK. They needed help on the floor." Jimmy worked at Caroline's with Lisette, and he assisted the comedians with whatever they needed. He cheerfully started to take the work off of the walls, and they put them into a storage room to pick up the next day. Lisette took one last look around for a long moment, and felt a tear in her eye. This had been nothing short of amazing. The three left the restaurant so Jack could close up for the night, the girls holding their heels in their hands. They hailed a cab for the few blocks to their apartment, while Jimmy went onto the artist loft that he let Lisette use to store her work for the time being. It was a larger one and had plenty of room for Jimmy, Lisette, and his roommate LaFayette to store all of their pieces. Lisette walked slowly to the front door of their building and they took the rickety elevator to the fifth floor, where they both collapsed on the green wraparound couch in their living room. Lisette rubbed her feet thoughtfully as she imagined Eric's eyes in her mind. She had never met a man that had gotten to her so much in her life. Jacob was just someone to spend a little time with, but Eric had picked up her world and turned it upside down with a mere few looks and smiles. The memory of those lips on her hand made her shudder, and she closed her eyes.

"I need to not sleep in this dress tonight. I might end up returning it if I fail miserably in the art world." Lisette said in a tired voice, and Sophie Anne smiled at her.

"You made some sales tonight, and a whole lot of contacts. You are going places, Lis." Lisette smiled and walked into her room to pull her dress off and put on a longer tee to sleep in, washing her face off while she was in there. She stretched and fell into her full size bed, dozing off just after she pictured Eric again.

"Thanks, Ali." Lisette called from her room, and she saw a figure in her door. "I really really love you for this."

"I really really love you, sweetie." Lisette smiled and was out for the night.

She woke up in the morning and hurriedly showered as she brewed some coffee. Lisette put on a little make up and clipped part of her hair up, sipping the hot liquid as she worked. She pulled on some worn jeans, a random graphic tee, and pulled on her broken in converse to finish off her casual outfit. Loading up paintings did not require nice outfits. Lisette finished her coffee and ran down to hail a cab, ready to call Jimmy as one stopped. She told him that she was on her way to the restaurant, and he assured her that he would not be leaving for an hour and to grab a bite to eat. Lisette stuck her tongue out at the phone and sighed, telling the driver to go to her favorite little Japanese place instead. It was lunchtime and she was hungry, if not a little wiped out from the night before. She paid and got out slowly, yawning as she strolled up to the door. She walked into the busy room, looking around reluctantly to see if there were any empty tables. "Damn it all." Lisette muttered to herself, ready to leave when she saw a familiar figure stand up. She smiled slowly as he beckoned her with his hand, and shook her head as she walked over.

"If it isn't the artist." Eric smiled widely at her, gesturing for her to sit beside him at a small table. He looked incredible in a deep blue fitted tee and jeans that hugged him perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" Lisette asked, and he laughed gently.

"I expect I am here for lunch, just as you are." He looked at her face, and she looked down as she felt a moment of awkwardness. "How do you feel after last night?"

"Wiped out, as expected. We have to get the pieces moved from the restaurant to the loft though, and then sort of what I did sell and prepare it for pick up." Lisette explained, smiling widely. She was still riding the high of last night, and she looked up to meet his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue in the daylight, and brighter than they had been in the dark. He seemed a bit more handsome too, and she gazed at him silently. "Thanks for taking care of the grub last night."

"Did you have any of it?" Eric asked her, his gaze curious, and she thought for a moment.

"The crab roll was delicious before I attempted to take out that table." Lisette replied, and he smirked. "Last night was a liquid diet, I suppose." She took a sip of her water and glanced at the menu slowly, and they both ordered when the waitress came. Eric moved his seat closer to her, and she gulped. She looked up into his face, and he seemed to take hers in slowly with his eyes. She stared down at his full lips as she pressed hers together, and then met his eyes again as they seemed to darken. "Why do your eyes change color like that?"

"It depends on the mood I am in." Eric replied, his arm sliding to the back of her chair to gently touch her skin through the think material of her shirt. "I have always been told that I show my emotions too well in my face."

"Oh." Lisette said, not sure enough about him to read anything yet. _God forbid I speculate too much. She sipped her water again and the waitress brought out their soup and endemame and ran away again. She glanced over to see the soy sauce next to him, and glanced at him. "Could I trouble you to hand me the soy sauce please?" Her voice was low as he was so close to her, and he stroked her shoulder with one hand. He handed her the soy sauce with a quick look at it, and returned his gaze to her face. She shook some into the bowl and focused on the task at hand. "Thank you." He smiled at her and she closed her eyes for a moment. _

"_Tell me about yourself, Lisette Stevens." Eric murmured into her ear, and she gripped the table for a long moment. She grabbed an endemame from the small dish and dipped it into the soy sauce for a moment, gazing at him as she slid it gently into her mouth and worked the beans from it. His eyes darkened a few shades as they struggled to stay focused, and she felt his grip on her shoulder tighten slightly. _

_Lisette slowly swallowed the food and looked at him. "What would you like to know, Eric?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let me know what you think, if you would. This may end up all over the place as I progress with it. I picked a last name for Sophie and I am sure it is wrong, but that's how it goes. Y'all know who I mean! And review, please review!_


	2. Dangerous Territory

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my own. Please read and review for me, since it keeps my life going…….errrrr, well maybe. Enjoy!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric stared at her lips for a long moment, and she nervously pressed them together. "How does anybody make an appetizer look so good?" His words made her blush, and she caught her breath as he leaned closer to her slowly. His lips barely brushed hers as they heard the cart next to them, and Eric pulled away from her with a long gaze. Lisette gulped and they both glanced at the man that was going to prepare their meals.

"Mt Northman. Good to see you again." The words were casual and friendly, but he gave Eric a strong curious look before his eyes passed to Lisette. "How are you today?"

"Just peachy." Lisette replied, noticing how Eric sat a bit further away and remained quiet as he watched the preparation. She smiled her appreciation as her plate was handed to her, and she took a long sip of water. Her body was suffering greatly from that teeny little kiss, and she tightened her legs under the table. Once they were alone again, Eric glanced over at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I was interrupted." Eric replied, and she stared at him. He sighed and took a bite of his steak from his plate, chewing slowly. "Your lips………later." He sipped his own water and then looked at her again. "How did you get into painting, Lisette?"

"The usual. Stick figures, watercolors, and classroom art. I kind of progressed from there." Lisette replied, and he smiled at her as he shook his head.

"That is more than simple progression." Eric complimented her, and she smiled her thanks. "Was your family there to see the exhibit?"

"Ah, no." Lisette stumbled over her words, feeling stupid because it had been how it is since she was a toddler. "I don't have any family."

"Just here or anywhere?" Eric asked her, looking at her with sympathy in his eyes.

Lisette stared down at her plate as she pushed some vegetables around. "The latter." She took a bite of something that she didn't see as her eyes blurred for a moment, and felt his eyes burning into the side of her head. She blinked slowly, willing the emotions to go away with her mind. She felt his hand in her hair as he stroked the back of her neck with his finger gently, and she sucked in her breath.

"I'm sorry." Eric told her, and she nodded. She said nothing more, and continued to eat slowly. "Where did you come here from?"

"A small coastal town in California. I have know Soph for a really long time and she asked me to move here when I turned eighteen." Lisette answered, focused on the hot feel of his fingers on her skin.

"And now how old are you?" Eric asked her, and she glanced at him just to see his eyes again.

"Twenty two. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty nine." Eric told her, and ran his hands down her back gently before removing it to eat. She was actually bothered that he was not touching her anymore, so she continued to look at him as she took another bite. "You have worked pretty hard since you moved here in your art, haven't you?"

"That and my two jobs. It's been really hectic, but I have grown to love the chaos now and I have made some great friends." Lisette said, and he shook his head.

"Nobody should have three jobs like that." Eric told her, and leaned down again to kiss her lightly. She was stunned, and her body reacted in a violent way to this longer touch. His lips lingered over hers, and she felt his hand slide around to the back of her neck to hold her there. She wanted it to last forever, and she almost whimpered as he pulled away. "I knew that your lips would feel that good." He met her wide gaze as he pulled away, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He noticed this, and he smiled almost to himself. "Where do you work?"

"Caroline's comedy club and The Diner on 57th. I pretty much waitress at the diner, and do a little bit of everything other than stand up at Caroline's. My friend Jimmy there is how I get to paint. He has an artist's loft a couple blocks from here and he lets me share it with him and his roomie to paint. I am actually there far more than the apartment Soph and I share." Lisette told him, when she thought that she could speak again. She laughed and shook her head. "She likes to joke that I am having an affair with his roomie, though he is gay. It's our little joke." Eric's eyes looked stricken for a fleeting second, and she frowned. "She just knows that Jimmy is a slut and that I would never touch him."

Eric returned to his plate, but she noticed that he had scooted closer to her again. He looked back over at her, and his eyes seemed to search her face. "Are you seeing anybody?"

Lisette opened her mouth to answer when her phone beeped loudly from the table. "Shit!" She grabbed it and shook her head. "Speaking of Jimmy, he is all set to get the paintings. Good to know I live by his schedule!" She smiled ruefully at Eric. "Good thing I finished. I have to go." She reached into her purse to get her wallet and he shook his head. "Eric, no."

"I'll get it if you'll come to a bar opening tomorrow night. My company is catering it, and I'd love to see you all dressed up again." His blue eyes were imploring as she met them, and he reached into her pocket and handed her a small flyer. She took it and glanced at it. "Wear something short so I can see your amazing legs again."

Lisette stared at him as she stood up slowly, and he met her with an intense gaze. He stood up before she walked away and held her face in his as he kissed her lips hard. She stopped breathing as she electricity seemed to jump throughout the room, and sighed against his lips as he slid them back to grip her hair tightly. He pulled away very slowly, and she wobbled in place for a second. "Wow." All she could do was whisper, and he licked his lips lightly.

"Show up tomorrow. I really want to see you." Eric told her softly, and she nodded slowly as he stood straight again. She left the restaurant with her gaze down, feeling like everybody must know how much he had affected her with that kiss. She walked outside and began walking to the loft as her mind raced with thoughts of Eric, despite her telling herself to calm down over him. She reached it in a few moments and took the old elevator to the sixth floor where she knocked on the metal door. Jimmy opened it up and stared at her.

"You look flushed, Lis. Are you alright?" Jimmy asked her, and she nodded at him with a smile. "Hmmmmm. Ready to get over there and load up?"

"Sure thing." They walked down to his box van that he used for transport and he drove them to the alley behind the building. Lisette went in the front door to find Jack and he propped the back door open for them with a warm smile. Jimmy and Lisette worked slowly and carefully, and she casually asked him to cover her the next night at Caroline's. She was supposed to close it with the owner, and he frowned at her.

"Seinfeld is showing up. You want to miss that?" Jimmy asked her, and she laughed uncomfortably.

"I am not trying to get into the biz." Lisette reminded him, and he raised his eyebrows. He agreed after that, and she hugged him as a thank you in the alley. "Actually, thank you for everything that you have done for me."

"It's no problem. I like you, Lis. Though I would not mind taking you out on a date sometime." Jimmy's brown eyes were earnest as he met her gaze, and she smiled as she giggled.

"Jimmy, we're not like that and you know it. Besides, I know far too much about your torrid sex life." Lisette told him, and he shrugged.

"Good point. Why was I so honest with you?" Jimmy asked her, and she giggled again. They finished up and headed back to the loft, where Lafayette had arrived home to help them.

"Hey, beautiful! I heard you did great last night!" He enthusiastically hugged Lisette, and she laughed at his joy. He was the most flamboyant man that she had met thus far, and the gold eye shadow that he wore today with his black skin was absolutely sparkling.

"I missed you there and it went very well." Lisette told him and smiled warmly at him. He worked at the local sex shop most nights and did not hang out too much. The three started to unload and when they were finished, Lisette set aside what she had sold and needed to be picked up. She stuck a note with their name and number on each one, planning on calling them soon. The friends lounged around the loft for awhile, sipping wine and chatting. Lisette headed home after they left for work, and headed to the apartment. Sophie was watching TV and nibbling on popcorn, and Lisette joined her as she closed her eyes. "So Soph. There is this bar opening thing tomorrow night. Want to come?"

"You actually have a night off to go out?" Sophie's voice was full of mock surprise, and Lisette stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh, don't tease me! So what about this bar thing? Who told you about it?"

"Eric is working it. He gave me the flyer." Lisette said casually, preparing herself for the spanish inquisition.

"Northman? Where did you see him?" Sophie demanded, and Lisette sighed.

"Kokoyo's, if you must know. I had to wait for Jimmy because he was hanging out with stupid Bob Kelly too late and slept in. I went to lunch and ran into him. He invited me, us, whatever."

"Did he?" Sophie's voice held a tone of curiosity to it, and Lisette knew she could not mention the flirting at lunch. She would bury herself, though it would be known soon enough. "Was this a date?"

"Not at all. I happened to run into him. Geez, Soph." Lisette groaned, and Her best friend chuckled.

"Defensive, defensive. So who paid for lunch?"

"Oh my god. You sound like my mother, if I had one." Lisette told her, feeling a pang of sadness hit her. "He ended up getting the bill after a struggle on my part."

"It seems like he is much better than the face. That's all I am saying." Sophie told her, and Lisette shook her head.

"I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks. He will be gone for good one of these days." Lisette grumbled, and Sophie patted her calf.

"Don't give him any next time. That'll do it."

"Think he is really using me that much?" Lisette speculated, not really caring.

"I don't think he completely does not care about you, but he got something good really quickly. He got comfortable with that." Sophie Anne said slowly, and Lisette pondered that. She had slept with him the second time they went out, though not because she was unable to stop herself. It just sort of happened, and it was decent enough, and she fell into a pattern. She had appreciated to company, though she could not call it companionship on any level. It was just so casual. He certainly did not make her body go into near spasms like Eric did. She silently vowed to slow down with him, despite the forest fire he cause inside of her every time he practically looked at her. "By the way, I'll go. Tomorrow. What bar?" Lisette pulled the flyer out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Sophie, and her friend squealed. "I heard about this place. It sounds so good there."

"Good. Let me get so me sleep and I'll be a bit more excited." Lisette said, rolling off the couch and pulling on sweats and a tank top. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and crawled into bed until her mid morning shift at The Diner. She worked with an excited smile, looking forward to that night. She got home with Sophie, who finished up her day as an event planner early that day. The girls took showers and ate dinner in their kitchen, and then Sophie straightened Lisette's hair. It always showed the slight red in it better that way. Lisette shook it out when she was done, and stared in the mirror. She put on a thick layer of black liquid liner, shimmery shadow above that, and a good coat of black mascara. Her face make up was always minimal with her pale skin, and she finished off with a red gloss for her fuller lips. She touched them gently, remembering his lips on them as she shuddered a little. She walked to her closet to stare at it, and Sophie walked in holding a short sequined dress. It was a deep silver color, and Lisette eyed it.

"I thought you could wear this." Sophie smiled at Lisette, who was thinking how short it was and how the top was cut a bit deep. "You know you can pull it off."

"Let's see it." Sophie handed it to her and came back wearing a deep purple dress with cute cap sleeves and a straight skirt. Lisette was staring in the mirror at herself and the short dress. "You look so good, Lis!"

"Are you sure?" Lisette asked, and Sophie nodded. She smoothed the skirt that fell just below mid thigh and went to her closet. She pulled out her heeled Mary Janes and tied them on, adding some sparkling earrings. The girls had a couple of drinks as they relaxed on the couch and hailed a cab when it seemed appropriate to leave. There was a decent crowd out front, and they waited to get in with everybody else.

"Lisette." The girls turned to see Jacob, dressed up in black slacks and a tight gray tee shirt. "Sophie Anne. How are you guys doing?" He walked up beside Lisette, and she felt his eyes roving her. "It's been awhile." He slid an arm around her and hugged her, and she felt him kiss her cheek. They chatted until they reached the front, and Sophie took Lisette's hand as they entered the large room. It was a dark black and gray scheme with purple lights all over the ceiling, along with some other dim lights hanging lower from the ceiling. Lisette glanced around, trying not to look to desperate as she looked for Eric in the crowd. The three went to the bar for drinks and Jacob leaned close to Lisette as he slid his hand down her back. She shrugged him away automatically, and he stared at her with curious hazel eyes. "You suddenly do not want me touching you?"

"You know what? It is old now, to be honest. I had the best night of my life the other night, and I got not even a phone call to congratulate me. Did you even think about it a all?" Lisette asked him, and gave him an irritated look.

"I forgot, to tell you the truth." Jacob admitted, and glanced away.

"That says it all." Lisette said, and walked away to use the restroom. She pushed her way through the crowd and into the bathroom, and walked out as she became more irritated. She glanced around and suddenly felt someone pull her down a darkened hallway and press her gently into the wall. Hands slid down the side of her body and she started to struggle until she heard his familiar voice.

"Trying to make me jealous out there?" Eric asked her in a low voice, and she gasped. "I am sorry if I scared you. I could not find you when I saw you walk this way, and I didn't want to lose you."

"Oh." Lisette said, and he ran his hands down her hair gently. He turned her around and she looked into his face as best she could in the dim light. She reached up to touch his hair and stroked it back gently. "Soft."

"You look amazing tonight." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I like your hair straight. I just want to touch it, and touch you."

"Eric, I am not sure what you want, or even don't want, but…." Lisette's words were cut off as he kissed her, and she slid her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. There was no restaurant this time, just the darkness around them. She let him deepen the kiss easily, and he slid his tongue in her mouth to meet hers eagerly. Lisette felt her knees weakening, and she held tighter to him. He slid his hands down her body and over her ass, and she groaned against his mouth as she felt herself react to his hands. His hands continued down to her bare legs, and she knew that she wanted him to go further despite her words. He slid up her skirt and his hot skin stroked her bare skin as he touched her, and he moaned as he felt her thong. Lisette whimpered as her body tensed and he moved away from her enough to move his hands to the front of her. He slid his hand up her leg and she moaned as he traced her thigh. He hit the slick surface of her upper thigh and she heard him moan as he felt it. "Oh, god."

"You are so wet, Lisette. It is so hard not to throw you on this floor right now." Eric told her, and kissed her again. "I should not be this forward, but you are driving me to insanity with the way that I want you." Eric slid his hand under the lace of her underwear, and stroked her as she cried out with relief. She started to moan with the movement, and leaned her head back when he found her spot. She shook gently as she felt herself approaching completion after moments of his rhythm, and then he slid his finger inside of her as he moved his hand quickly. She moved herself against him and he told her to climax as she moaned faster. Lisette let it hit her, crying out against his chest as she threw her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and gasped for air, enjoying the slowing motion of his long fingers. He slid them out gently and she looked at him. "You feels tight inside. To be inside of you the way I want to be….." He kissed her breathless mouth again and she clung to his neck for fear of melting to the ground. "Come home with me tonight when this is over. I need to work, but I want to spend more time with you." It was easy for Lisette to know what he meant, and she fell into him silently. She would not and could not resist him if she was truly alone with him. "Think about it, Lisette." He kissed her deeply again, before pulling away to look at her. "Come back out to the main bar so you're safe."

"I am going to freshen up." Lisette told him, and they parted silently as she went back into the bathroom. She cleaned up as best she could and put on more gloss after she ran her hands through her hair worriedly. Lisette headed back out to where Sophie was chatting with one of her friends, and joined her silently at the bar.

"Are you okay? " Sophie asked her, and Lisette nodded as she leaned into the bar. She ordered a strong drink and slid a bill across the bar as the bartender handed it to her with a warm smile. "I saw a certain someone hightail it after you when you left. Did he find you?"

"Yes, we got to talking and time passed by." Lisette replied, and smiled at Sophie as she turned around. The crowd was pushing it's way in and the girls huddled closer to the bar as they chatted together. Sophie told Lisette that Jacob had slunk out with his tail between his legs, and Lisette shrugged. It had been clear when he told her that he had forgotten about the exhibit that it was over with him. She would miss him on some minor level probably, but she had more to think about now. He had certainly never made her feel the way that she had felt in that dark hallway. Lisette kept the drinks coming, and she realized in a few hours that she was drunk. She went outside in the back to get some fresh air, and leaned against the wall slowly. The cool spring air blew her hair around as she closed her eyes, hoping for the worst to pass. She didn't drink often nor a lot, but tonight she had overdone it by a lot.

"Feeling alright, Lisette?" The smooth voice next to her made her jump, and she nodded slowly.

"Too much to drink and it is kind of hot in there." She murmured, opening her eyes to look at him. "Is it going well?"

"I think so. Let me get you something to eat." Eric told her, and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back with a small plate of appetizers and set it down at the table beside her. "Eat something. I don't want you to be sick."

Lisette glanced at him and met his intense blue stare, feeling the effect of it even intoxicated. She took something off of the plate and took a small bite, and smiled. "It's good."

"I'm glad. Eat all of it." Eric ordered her gently, and she nodded. He excused himself to get back to work, and Sophie joined her out back to nibble on the tray with her. She mentioned going to a less crowded bar, and Lisette's mind raced. She went back inside once the food was gone and she felt a little better, and they found an empty table by some stroke of luck. Lisette rested her head in her hand as she leaned on it, gazing around at the bar. She watched Eric work and mingle with tunnel vision, and he met her eyes several times. He was so stunning, and she let her thoughts about him wander slowly. Sophie talked to her friends as Lisette daydreamed, and soon Lisette excused herself to use the bathroom again. She was walking out of the door when she saw his blond hair to her left, and she walked towards him slowly. He waited for her with warm eyes, and she stepped close to him.

"Hey."

"I will be done in an hour. Are you going to join me?" His eyes pleaded with her as he met her gaze, and she stared at him silently as her mind ran through a few answers that she could give.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Though it has been years, this nearly made me miss the days of old of clubs. Not that I EVER had an experience like this with or without a certain blond man, but it did make me think back a bit. I hope that y'all liked it…..please let me know your thoughts!


	3. Debauchery

I do not own any True Blood characters!! Really, none at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette stared into Eric's face as he stared impatiently at her, and tried to sort through her logic and desire. "I'm not sure."

Eric leaned close to her and she felt his breath in her ear. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Lisette. We can just spend some time together." She shivered and he pushed back her hair with one hand and kissed her neck as they were completely alone for a moment. She moaned as his lips caressed her skin, and she found herself wanting to say yes without reservations.

"I'll wait." Lisette whispered, and he pulled away with a smile.

"Good. You won't regret it." Eric promised her, glancing around before be brushed her lips with his. "I'll find you out there as soon as I am done." Lisette nodded and walked to the table where Sophie was and sat down as her friend looked her over.

"Ready to head back soon? This place is slowing down. I would like to go to a better setting for dancing next time." Sophie mused, tilting her head to the left as she gazed around the room. "Though the eye candy is very nice."

"I was going to get something to eat with Eric." Lisette said softly, and Sophie looked at her with a smile. "What?"

"It is good to see you trying it our with someone other than Jacob." Sophie told her sincerely, and Lisette nodded. She had been seeing Jacob for close to a year with the way things had been. "You two have something happening there. Enjoy it."

Lisette smiled and went to order one more drink to calm her nerves before she had to leave. Eric made the rounds to see that his staff was ending the night properly, and he came over to her with a slow smile. Sophie had left and Lisette sat alone at the table as she tried not to draw any attention to herself and got lost in her own thoughts. "Hey, gorgeous. Are you almost ready?"

"Sure." Lisette said, and she stared into his eyes as they burned brightly. He helped her down and they walked outside and he led her to a black Lexus by the hand once they were outside.

"What would you like to do? We could get some coffee, or anything you want." Eric told her, pressing her against the car as he looked at her. His eyes conveyed what he wanted plainly, and her body told her what she wanted as well. He must have seen her weaken, and he leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Let's go watch a movie at my place. Talk." His lips brushed hers as she shivered, and he pulled away with a sexy smile.

"Let's go." He opened the door for her, and then walked to his side. He drove them to a familiar part of town and parked near some new condos, and she looked around. "The artist loft is right there." She could see the window and even her latest canvas, and she laughed a little.

"So you are close then?" Eric asked, and she nodded. "This is just a rental for now. I have not gotten around to buying anything yet." He got out and opened her door for her, and his eyes roved her body as she stood up. He met her gaze with obvious desire and she swallowed the lump in her throat as he led her into the glass doors and to the elevator. His place was on the sixth floor, and she nervously walked beside him to his door. He unlocked it and she walked in as she peeked around. It was a very new place and very simple in décor, but he was a guy and they were usually pretty easy about that. She felt him take her hand and pull her into the living room, where he stared into her eyes. Lisette looked back at him, and he slid his hands around her lower back and leaned down to kiss her slowly and teasingly, and she slid her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and she felt his tongue teasing her lips to open, and she eagerly gave in and met his tongue with her own. She could feel her body tightening and she knew that she wanted him badly at that moment. She slid her hands into his thick hair curiously, and he moaned against her mouth. He turned slightly and pulled her onto the couch on top of him and she grunted as she landed against his erection that pressed firmly into her thigh. His hands eagerly slid under her dress and he centered her body over his and she felt a gush as she moved. Lisette took a break and allowed him to ravage her mouth with his tongue as she tried to regain control of herself, and he tilted his face against hers as he pulled away to take a breath. "You make me want you so much, Lisette. I know this is probably a bit fast for you, so let's stop and at least attempt that movie." He moved her to the side and kept her close with his arm around her, and grabbed a remote from the couch next to him. He turned on the TV and they settled easily on something on HBO as she relaxed in his arms and tried to calm down.

Lisette reached around his waist and snuggled closely to him, taking in his heat through her own skin. She both hated and loved what was happening to her when she was with him, and she shuddered as she replayed the hallway in her mind. She had not been with many guys, really just Jacob and a few others in California. They were mostly when she was a teen and trying to figure out who she was. She had never felt like she had in that hallway with anybody. She felt his eyes on her and she met them in the dim light of the TV, and they were as intense as her feelings at that moment. "I am not normally……like this." Lisette stumbled over her words, and he stroked her cheek with one burning hand as she stared at him.

"I know that. I can tell that about you even though I know so little about you." Eric told her, and she leaned into his warmth. "But I can see that you want the same thing that I do."

Lisette sat for a long moment before leaning in to kiss him. He slid his hand into her hair as he deepened the kiss and she moved her hand to unbutton his white dress shirt clumsily. She slid her hands over his muscles where it was loose and they tensed as her hands moved. His tongue moved slowly into her mouth and she felt his hand slowly unzip her dress behind her. She stiffened for a moment, but he only stroked the bare skin of her back and she relaxed as she met his tongue with hers. He slowly intensified the kiss and she felt her body tensing again as her desire began to take over. She slid her hand down and over the bulge in his pants, and he visibly jumped. Eric moved his hand from behind her and pulled away briefly to slide her dress down over her shoulders. Lisette closed her eyes, not wanting to see him looking at her. He kissed her neck and she arched her back, which was when he took that chance to removed her bra. He cupped her breast in his large hand as he kissed her neck, and she moaned as he squeezed hard enough to hurt a bit. He slid his thumb over her nipple and pinched it between his fingers, and she arched her back again and cried out. He moved his mouth to replace his fingers, which traveled between her damp legs again and just stroked her over the lace. He sucked hard on her nipple, taking it into his mouth and between his teeth just enough to hurt. Lisette was finding it hard to breath, and she gripped the couch tightly with both hands. He moved to the other nipple, and she threw her had back against the couch as he continued to tease her the same way with his finger. "Touch me, Eric. I want you to touch me again."

"Hold on." Eric said, and finished with her nipples slowly. "Come into the bedroom." He helped her up and slid the dress off in the living room, and stared at her body. "You're so beautiful." He took her hand and led her down the long hallway and into a huge master suite with a huge bed against that main wall. She looked around, and realized that her and Sophie lived in a really old apartment. She looked up at him as they paused at the bed, and watched him remove his tie and pull off his shirt. There was a touch lamp on and she could see how perfect his body was in the light of it. She reached out to touch him, and he unbuttoned his pants as she stroked from his stomach to his muscular chest for a blissful moment. "Sit down." Eric told her huskily, and she stared at his face. His eyes were wide and intense, and she slid onto the bed at his orders. He dropped down to his knees and spread her legs as he moved between them to kiss her thighs. They were as wet as they had been earlier, and he moaned as he tasted her. He slid his tongue over the lace slowly, and she fell back onto the mattress as her body reacted. She shuddered as he teased her and slid her hands in his hair, and nearly had an orgasm when he finally slid the underwear down and licked her directly. He clearly enjoyed tasting her and she came close to her peak as he alternated between sucking her into his mouth and gently teasing her with his tongue, and she grunted as he slid his finger easily into her. "I hope that you are always this wet." Eric murmured against her, and she cried out as he replaced his finger with his wonderfully long tongue. He teased her still with his thumb and she knew that she was coming close as he moved it in quickening circles. She cried out as her legs shook with it, and her orgasm was explosive as she felt it rip through her. "I also hope you always do that." Eric told her, after he had gotten his fill and pulled away. She was focusing on breathing, and he leaned over her and sucked on her nipple again. "Are you protected, Lisette?" Eric asked her slowly, and she shook with the anticipation.

"Yes, I am." Lisette told him, knowing that she was stupid to agree. She didn't know him well enough to trust him, but all she wanted was him to be inside of her and making her feel that way again. He seemed to consider this answer as he took much of her full breast into his mouth and teased the nipple hard with his tongue. Jacob was like a child compared to this. She let her body calm down as she recovered, and she reached down to slide off his pants that he was still wearing. She slide her hand into the boxer briefs that he wore, and took his erection into it as she moaned. He was going to be a challenge, and she squeezed him as she stroked with her fingers.

"Don't stop." Eric choked out as he released her from his mouth and stared at her. She squeezed harder and he moaned as she played with the head with the tip of her thumb. She felt him take her free hand as he stood up, and he pulled her up to a sitting position. "Please."

"I have never…." Lisette let her voice trail off at the look in his eyes. He kicked off his pants and she took a deep breath. She slid down the boxers and stared at him with an intimidated gaze. "I have never done this, Eric."

"I want to be in your mouth so badly. Just follow your instincts." Eric urged her, and she swallowed nervously. She leaned forward and licked the tip gently, tasting what had already seeped out from their foreplay she assumed. She heard him groan and she took it into her mouth slowly, becoming quickly aware that he was too big to fit all of the way. She did what she could, and he took over some of the movement on his own. Her eyes widened when she sensed that he was ready to have an orgasm, and looked up at him. He pulled out of her mouth and stroked her hair back. "I never would have guessed that it was your first time." He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her leg as he looked at her. "Get on your knees, Lisette." She gulped and stared at him, knowing that this was going to really happen. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, I don't." Lisette told him, and moved into the position he asked of her. He moved behind her and she looked back as he stroked her thighs and slid a finger into her gently. She moaned as he moved it faster and then gasped when he removed his finger and entered her deeply. Lisette cried out as he moved in and out of her, getting deeper with every thrust. He filled her and she could feel her body stretching to fit him as he slid over the slick surface. Lisette knew that she was ready to have another orgasm, and she reached for a pillow and pressed her face into it as she screamed from the jolt it gave her body. Eric moaned as he moved faster in the middle of it and she had trouble staying up as her legs gave way. He held her hips and finished as he cried something unintelligible out, and then collapsed on top of her. He rolled off of her after several moments and onto his side, and she took several deep breaths.

Eric breathed loudly next to her, as he reached over to stroke her back. Lisette jumped at first and then relaxed as he chuckled. "How is it that someone that looks like you had that as a first with me tonight? That guy in the bar hanging all over you tonight was not lucky enough? You were sleeping together at some point, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. I guess it was for about a year, though nothing serious. He actually forgot about my exhibit the other night, so that was a great reason to end it." Lisette said, and let herself enjoy Eric's fingers on her skin. The little buzz from the alcohol earlier and the one she was experiencing at that moment created a nice combination, and she sighed.

"He never appreciated your talent?" Eric asked lightly, and she chuckled.

"I reckon not. It was one more thing in my life to give him less time, I suppose." Lisette replied, and figured the same thing would happen with Eric in her mind. "I do keep myself going all of the time."

"I'd like to see you in your spare time." Eric suggested, and she turned her head to look at him.

"I kind of thought this was a one night thing." Lisette said hesitantly, and he propped himself up on one elbow and looked into her eyes. "I mean, I liked it but I didn't expect any more from it."

"I think there is a bit more to this than just one night. I know I would at least like to repeat this night again." Eric assured her, and she gazed into his eyes. There was both eagerness and hesitation there, and she tried to work through it. She couldn't and she gave up as she pulled a pillow under her head.

"That sounds good." Lisette agreed, and he smiled. She looked through his window and saw her part time loft through it, and thanked dim light. "But we will need to close the blinds if we do. My second home is right there and I like to keep my sex life private."

Eric laughed and pulled her back against him as he looked. "That is where you paint?"

"When I am not working, yes." Lisette replied, and he kissed her neck. "Or seeing you, as it seems. I do have to get busy calling my buyers for pick up though. Tomorrow in between shifts."

"Get some sleep first." Eeic suggested, as he slid his hand over her breast slowly. "Sleep with me tonight."

"Really?" Lisette asked, and he pinched down as she cried out. She turned to face him, and he took it into his mouth again, and soon he was entering her again as she pulled him inside of her. They fell asleep after that and woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock across the room. Lisette gasped at the bright light and he shut the blinds as he went to turn it off, and then slid back into bed beside her. They dozed until the alarm went off again, and she watched as he went into the bathroom. She grabbed his shirt from the night before and slid it on as she went to get her dress, and brought it back to the bedroom to pull it on. She looked at herself and groaned as he came out of he bathroom. "This is so obvious."

"You are in New York. It is an all night city." Eric reminded her, smiling at her messy curls. She yelped and ran into the bathroom to try and dampen them with water to control them, and gave up and dug for the scrunchie that she always had with her. She yanked her hair back and walked back into the living room where she slid her feet back into her shoes. Eric was making coffee, and he looked questioningly at her.

"I have to go. Work calls." Lisette told him, and he walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. He asked for her number and programmed it into his phone with a smile. She kissed his lips and clung tightly to him for a long moment before she grabbed her purse and left. She hailed a cab and went home to a hot shower and the memories hit her as she smiled and laughed. Lisette thought about Eric and shivered as she remembered what he had put her body through. She got out of the shower in a daze and dressed for the diner, daydreaming through the whole process of getting ready. Lisette walked the few blocks to work as she listened to her Ipod and smiled her way through her shift. She headed to the loft after that and called her buyers and arranged pick ups for the art, gazing at Eric's condo as she chatted on the phone. Jimmy came home and they ordered some take out as they waited for their shift at work, and she heard her phone chime as she set her plate down. She checked the text message and smiled dreamily.

_I want you again already…..E_

"_Lis, what is that smile? Who did you do last night?" Jimmy asked her pointedly, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. _

"_New guy." Lisette answered shortly, typing in a similar message to Eric. She stood up and smiled. "I need to go home and get ready for work. See ya there." She blew Jimmy a kiss as she ran out and caught a cab to her apartment, dressing in her black skirt and work tee before she ran into Sophie._

"_Have a good night, Lis?" Sophie asked her, a wide smile on her face. Lisette blushed and Sophie smiled wider. "You did him? Oh, I need to know how that was. Did you actually have an orgasm, unlike the face?" Sophie asked sarcastically, and Lisette giggled. _

"_I need to get to work. Good comics tonight, so come down if you're bored." Lisette told her, and Sophie kissed her cheek. "Bye!"_

"_Bye, trollop!" Sophie told her, and Lisette threw a mock glare over her shoulder. Shje caught another cab to Caroline's and cursed not having a car. She needed to get something with her painting money. It would be something of a pain in the city, but cabs got old as well. She got to the club and started waiting tables as Jimmy did his set, and she paused to laugh at his sick humor at the bar. The place filled up for the next act, and she was busy running all over the place. She finished the night and leaned against the bar wearily as Jimmy joined a table of comics nearby. Lisette helped clean up and grabbed her purse to head home as she waved to him. That fool would sit all night and chat it up. She walked outside to catch yet another cab when she saw a familiar Lexus at the curb. Eric stood up from the driver's seat and she smiled as she looked into his eyes. _

"_Want some company?" Eric asked her, and she walked over slowly. "I would like to watch another movie, if you're interested." _

"_Sure." Lisette said, and he walked around the car to open the door for her. He brushed her lips with his as she moved to get in, and she felt her body tighten instantly. She slid into the seat and leaned over to stroke his leg as he drove, leading to another long night for them in his bed. He kissed her sweaty skin as she relaxed on her back, and she smiled as her body experienced the small aftershocks. "You did it again."_

"_As did you." Eric murmured, making her moan as he stroked her bare thigh. They spent several nights together over the next couple of weeks, and he came to the loft a few times to watch her paint and talk. She answered it one night wearing a small and thin tank top and a cotton mini, grabbing one of Jimmy's button ups to cover herself. Eric stepped inside and pressed her into one of the walls as he kicked the door closed. _

"_Well, hello." Lisette said, gasping as he looked around and slid his hands under the over shirt and pinch her nipples._

"_You alone?" Eric asked her, and she nodded as she cried out in pain. He knew that she liked it, and he kissed her hard. "Good," He slid his hands down to slide her skirt up and he fingered her eagerly as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. "God I have wanted you all day. I can't even make it back to my place." He unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off, licking her nipples through the cloth of her shirt, "How long do we have here?"_

"_Hours. The guys are both at work." Lisette told him, and he groaned at the thought. He lifted her up and held her still as he worked her with his fingers and made her wetter, and then entered her as she cried out. She came hard as he drove himself deep inside of her, and he followed shortly thereafter. They collapsed on the hardwood floor, and she leaned against his shoulder. She knew that she was falling for him, though she would not say it. She had not heard anything like that from him, though the many nights they were together must mean something. They eventually dressed and she walked back to her canvas and stared at it._

"_That looks sad." Eric noted, sitting in a chair near to her. The girl's face was forlorn against the vivid red background, pale with her dark eyes and hair. "Is that you?"_

"_It is a version of me, yes." Lisette replied, not looking at him._

"_Why are you sad like that?" Eric asked her, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "What happened to you?"_

"_Eric, I don't really talk about it." Lisette said, feeling a surprise tear slide down her cheek. "I just live life now day by day."_

"_I see it in your eyes, even behind the desire and the act." Eric told her, turning her to face him. He wiped the tear from her face and looked into her eyes. "Where is your family? You must have had one."_

_Lisette looked down and the tears fell freely. It had been awhile since she had allowed herself to think about it. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his back as she leaned into him. She knew that she craved him, and that she was beginning to need him. She was terrified that she even loved him. "My parents…….died when I was two. He shot her and killed himself in what seemed to be an argument. I was there alone for a few days until people had not seen them and then I went into the system. I don't remember them at all, which is good, but it is hard to forget other things."_

"_Foster care?" Eric asked, and she nodded slowly. "Nobody adopted you?"_

"_For one reason or another, no. I ended up several places." Lisette replied, and he pulled away to look into her face._

"_I'm sorry." Eric told her, and she pulled him to her for a long kiss. "I can see that you try and keep people away from that part of you. What happened to you, Lisette?" _

_She gazed at him, and her eyes darkened. "I…..I can't tell you." She kissed him again and gripped his hair tightly as she pulled him closer and he pushed her against the wall near the window as he responded. "I…." They heard the door open and Lisette sighed in relief. "Just in the knick of time."_

"_For now." Eric warned her lightly, stepping away from her as she stepped in front her canvas and greeted Jimmy with a smile. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So what is it that she does not want to say…….._

_Please let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews and reads. I appreciate it._


	4. Lovesick Melody

I do not own any True Blood characters, not now or ever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric and Jimmy got along, which Lisette found odd. She listened to them talk as she idly painted, making it look like her and Eric were not anything for Jimmy to be interested in. He'd guessed that they were sleeping together and asked for the details as only Jimmy would do, but she had declined to dish. Eric had been in during Jimmy's sets and found him very entertaining then as well, and Lisette rolled her eyes when he told her this. She felt Eric come behind her and touch the skin of her neck with his warm hand as they bantered back and forth, and she memorized the electricity that she felt with the simple touch. She replayed when he had first gotten there and shuddered for a moment as she remembered her orgasm, and he tightened his grip on her neck slightly as she did. His touch was making her want him again, and she closed her eyes. "Lis?" She dimly heard Jimmy's voice, and shook her head.

"What? Sorry. I was thinking about the next step here." She turned her head to look at Jimmy, and he gave her a curious glance.

"Are you working tomorrow night? They have a few big acts in, and Caroline would appreciate it if you could." Jimmy told her, and she smiled.

"I had it off, but I'll work. I at least have the morning off and have a few pick ups then." Lisette managed to remember, and Jimmy nodded as he watched her.

"Good, we can have breakfast tomorrow." Eric murmured to her, and she glanced at him. His eyes told her she would need the food after that night, and she felt herself tighten again. She wanted him that moment, and she had to look away. The couple managed to leave an hour later, and ended up on the couch since they could barely make it into the front door. He pushed her face first onto it after a heated make out session against his door, and yanked her head back gently by the hair as he drove himself deeply inside of her. She came twice in a row with his aggressive actions, and he slammed himself harder into her until he came after her. Lisette fell forward into the rear cushions of the couch, and he slid his hands up to capture her breast tightly in them as he leaned over her for a moment. She cried out as he pinched her nipples between his fingers, and he kissed her sweaty back slowly as he fell next to her on the couch. "I want you again as soon as I am ready." Eric told her, and she looked at him in the dim light if the stove. "I want you to ride me so I can play with your nipples and make you scream my name."

"You'll be the death of me." Lisette told him, and peeked at him as he laughed and closed his eyes. She was in so far with him that it scared her. She was still existing, but he was all that she thought about and the moments like now were what she craved all day long. Her body could not get enough of him, and she was already thinking about being on top of him as he slid deeply inside of her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, scared of what she was feeling. They had remained very casual otherwise, and his request that night had made her want to pull away emotionally further as well as dig herself deeper. She had only told Sophie things about herself, and she did long to have a partner that she could just talk to as they snuggled together. She felt him pull her against his body and kiss her shoulder gently, and she enjoyed the sensation as her body reacted in various places. "I l……" Lisette stopped her words immediately, closing her mind off to that fantasy world. Jacob had only been for sex, just as Eric was, and anybody else in her life before that.

"Finish that." Eric said softly, and she shook her head quickly.

"I didn't say anything." Lisette told him, and he brushed her skin with his lips gently as she felt the pain of denial hitting her.

"I think you did." Eric's voice was a whisper against her hair, and he slid his hand up to her breast again to toy with it. Lisette sucked in her breath and arched her back against him as he inflicted the pain that she craved again, and he kissed her neck hungrily. "Why do you give your body so freely to me but not your mind?" He murmured these words against her skin, and she bucked back against him as he pinched a little harder.

"That is what we are." Lisette replied, moving onto her back and moaning as he slid his fingers between her legs. She leaned her head back and he covered her breast with his mouth and took the nipple between his teeth, timing it with his fingers until she whimpered as her body convulsed with another orgasm. "This is what you do for me."

"You are not just a body for me to use." Eric told her, and she looked at him and met his gaze with a steady one of her own.

"I am fine with that kind of thing, Eric." Lisette told him, and he stared curiously at her. "You bring me great pleasure."

"As do you, but I would like to be let in just a little." Eric told her, and she looked up towards the ceiling. "I think I know what you were going to say."

"I told you it was nothing." Lisette assured him, standing up and walking into the kitchen for some water. She thought about leaving and catching a cab back to her place until she felt him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "I think I might just go home tonight."

"Is that what you really want?" Eric asked her, and he turned her to face him. He leaned down to capture her lips with his, and she could do nothing other than reach her arms around his neck and meet his tongue with her own as they got caught up in their heat. "Stop running." Eric told her as he pulled away for a second, and then kissed her again. She moaned against his mouth and he lifted her easily and carried her to his bed for another session of heated sex. Lisette felt her body shutting down and he pulled her into his arms as they both prepared to sleep. She ached from their rough sex in many parts of her body, but she never wanted it to stop. She craved him emotionally, but was not willing to admit it out loud. She fell asleep with that thought on her tongue, and he kissed her hair gently. "I know what you were going to say, Lisette. I feel it as well." She tried not to tense up and run, instead pretending to be asleep as he said it. She evened out her breathing, and he stroked her flat stomach gently.

They went out to breakfast the next morning, choosing a popular place in midtown rather than her morning job. She swiftly talked him out of that, telling him that she ate there enough and was sick of it. She took a seat across from him, scanning the menu as she smoothly ordered coffee. Eric sat across from her, and she met his gaze for a moment as she settled on her order. "How did you meet Sophie?"

"She lived in Cali for a bit near one of my homes in elementary school. We became fast friends and kept in touch this whole time." Lisette replied, and he nodded slowly. The waitress came back and they ordered, and she looked at him. "How did you not know that already?"

"You do realize that we spend most of our time having incredible orgasms, rather than talking." Eric reminded her in a low voice, and she nodded as she met his heavy gaze. "How many homes did you have?"

"I think I have lost count." Lisette replied, not wanting to remember. "I moved around a lot."

"You were a child, Lisette. There was no family to take care of you after your parent's death?"

"It appears not. I think that they were really young and didn't have much but each other, and they hated each other." Lisette replied, her eyes blank.

"How did you not want to know?" Eric asked, and she shrugged.

"Some things are better not being known. It would have hurt and I learned early not to let things bother me." Lisette explained, and he frowned.

"That sounds lonely. I am glad that you have Sophie, and of course me. You do have me if you need anything. You know that." Eric told her, and she pressed her lips together. "If this was just sex, I could have left a long time ago."

"It's good enough to stay for." Lisette said, and he stared at her. She felt the heat across the table, and she leaned her head back as she took a deep breath. "It is so worth staying for."

Their food came, and they chatted about the club that night as they ate. Eric had a late function and could not come and see the comics, and she needed to head to the loft after they ate to sell her work. He offered to come, but she declined until he mentioned an afternoon delight when she was finished. He helped the customers get their pieces to their cars as she handled everything else, and then gave her a tight hug after the last person had left. "I am proud of you, Lisette. You are getting your name out there and people now know that you're talented." He spoke as a friend, or a significant other. Lisette hugged him back and he stroked her hair. "I hope you really go somewhere with this."

"Thanks." Lisette told him, and he pulled away to stare at her. She saw warmth in those blue eyes that was threatening to melt into something that she didn't like, and she started to pull away. He held her tight and kissed her gently and she let the fire burn through her as she responded. They heard the door open and she broke the kiss and slowly pulled out of his arms. Lafayette came in and eyed them with a suspicious look, and then his eyes took Eric in.

"This must be your new man." Lafayette said, smiling widely as he walked towards them. "You are one fine man. Good job, Lis." He extended his hand to an amused Eric, and blinked his false eyelashes. "I am Lafayette, Lisette's part time roomie."

"Eric Northman." The men shook hands, well a man and something like a man, and made small talk as Lisette sorted money and got it into her purse for a bank run. She looked at Eric, who smiled at her as she met his eyes.

"I need to get this to the bank before I get ready for work tonight."

"Let's go." Eric agreed easily, and they bid Lafayette farewell. Lisette saw the look her was giving Eric's ass as they walked out, and she chuckled as they walked to the elevator.

"I think he likes you." Lisette said teasingly, and Eric caught her hand as they walked into the elevator.

"Do you?" Eric asked her, and she smiled at him as she pushed the button.

"I am here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but do you really?" Eric asked her, and stared into her eyes.

"What do you want, Eric? Do you want me to fall madly in love and beg to stay with you forever?" Lisette challenged him softly against his mouth, knowing that was exactly what she wanted.

"I could think of worse things." Eric replied, brushing his lips against hers. He pressed her into the corner of the elevator as he kissed her deeply, and she felt his hands roughly roaming her body. "How long is this elevator ride?"

"Not long enough." Lisette replied, and they felt it stop. She pushed against him slowly as the door opened, and they left the enclosure to head out onto the street. He walked with her to a bank so she could deposit her money and then she had to head home to get ready for work. She turned to bid him farewell and he was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. "You okay?"

Eric slowly looked up, with a pained look in his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He stepped forward to take her face into his hands, and he kissed her on the street longingly as his tongue slowly roamed her mouth. "Have a good night, Lisette."

"You, too." She smiled at him as he stared into her face with intense eyes, and she raised one eyebrow. "What is it?"

Eric shook his head slowly and waved down a cab for her. He kissed her cheek before she got in and then walked back towards his condo. She went to her apartment and took a shower and dressed for work, adding some bright purple eye shadow for the evening since it was a biggie. She out on a shimmery pink gloss and thought about Eric and how he had been acting that day. She thought about the idea of it being over with him, and she felt a panic coming on. She would never say it to him, but she wanted him to remain in her life. She wanted to sleep in his bed and have incredible sex every way possible. She wanted to whisper that she loved him and for him to say it back as they snuggled. Lisette sighed and wished that she felt as bright and cheerful as her colorful eyes made it seem. She pulled on her sandals and grabbed her purse and headed out the door to get to Caroline's. It was already filling up, and she hurried to help out the wait staff and make sure the comics didn't need anything. There were three pretty big names, and she felt star struck for a moment as she said hello. Lisette returned to the floor and helped out some more, looking at the door for Eric to walk in. She needed his eyes, his smile, and his touch. She knew that he was working but she didn't know when he was done and she really wanted to know that everything was OK. Despite being busy and entertained the night dragged and she yawned out of mental exhaustion as she walked out front to head home. The street was empty and she sighed as she realized that he was not going to be there that night. Jimmy stepped out and offered her a ride home and she accepted after taking one last look around. Her mood spiraled as they drove and he looked over at her with a worried glance.

"You okay, Lis?"

"Yeah, just tired. It was a long night." Lisette replied, and he stared longer at her.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Jimmy asked her, and she glanced at him. "I could see it that night at the loft."

"We're not that serious, if we're even anything." Lisette said, and stared forward.

"It's OK to care about someone, Lis. You always keep yourself at a distance, even with all of us." Jimmy told her, and she frowned as she peeked at him. "I get it. I have shit in my head too that I deal with, but you need to let someone in sometime." They pulled up in front of her apartment, and she kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Lisette walked up to the main doors and unlocked them, walking slowly and sadly to her apartment. She walked in to see Sophie spread out on their couch watching TV, and she glanced at Lisette with a curious glance.

"Where is your lover boy tonight?" Sophie asked, and Lisette yawned.

"Working late like I did, I suppose." Lisette replied, glancing at the clock to see that it was two am. "Oh geez."

"You realize that you have spent pretty much every night over there no matter what your shift??" Sophie asked, and Lisette thought for a moment. "Are you in love with him, Lis?"

"It's late, Soph." Lisette said, and started towards her room. "I work tomorrow morning." She felt Sophie's eyes on her as she went into her room and closed the door, taking a long shower to wash the dirty feeling on her skin. She wished that she was there in his bed instead of alone at home. Lisette pulled on a long tee and climbed into bed after setting the alarm for early the next morning. She slept fitfully and dreamed of his face when she was asleep, and she woke up exhausted the next day. Lisette dragged herself to work at The Diner, and came home and crawled into bed for a long nap. She woke up that evening, grateful to Caroline for letting her have the night off for last night. Lisette glanced at her phone and sighed heavily as she realized that they had not gone this long without seeing each other in a few weeks. She pulled on worn jeans a an old tee, and went to the studio to paint for awhile. She ended up staring out of the window at Eric's condo as she held the paintbrush in her hand, and she cranked up The Swellers next to her to break her mood. She saw the lights come on inside of his unit and she watched as she saw someone walking into the bedroom. Lisette stared uncontrollably as she tried to get any glimpse of him, and she felt a sting in her eyes. She felt like a stalker and she began to turn back towards her canvas when her face froze. Her phone rang at that moment, and she picked it up and broke her stare to look at the screen. It was Sophie. Lisette answered it slowly, and closed her eyes. "Soph?"

"I need to talk to you, Lis. Are you at the studio?" Sophie asked her, her voice urgent, and Lisette took in a strangled breath.

"Yeah. I think I know what you want to talk about," Lisette said, and heard Sophie suck in her breath,

"How….what?" Sophie asked her, and Lisette cleared her throat. "I was talking to a co worker of Eric's today in regards to another party. She told me…..she told me that Eric had a long distance girlfriend."

"I know. I am looking at them right now." Lisettte whispered, sinking down to the floor. She rested her head into her hands as she dropped the phone, and could not it in her to pick it back up despite Sophie's yelling her name. She had the image of the blond girl imprinted forever in her mind, smiling as she slid into Eric's arms in front of the bedroom window. Lisette felt her pain hit her in the stomach first and then spread through her body as she sobs began, and she curled up on the wood floor to avoid the window and risk seeing more. Lisette cried until she had no more tears or energy, and she ended up passing out right there. She dimly heard the knocking at the door, but could not get up. She woke up later in the futon in the center of the room covered with a blanket and she peeked around. Sophie stood near her canvas staring out of the window as Jimmy watched TV across from her. Her eyes were burning and blurry, and she curled up further into a ball. Sophie glanced over, and walked over to sit by her on the floor.

"Oh, honey. He never told you." Lisette shook her head and Sophie stroked her hair back. "I am so sorry. Here I was telling you to pursue this guy, and this is what happens." Lisette closed her eyes again, and the headache took over her body as she took a deep breath. "I'll kill him for you."

"Not if I do it first. I saw him with her and I liked the guy. I was worried about her getting hurt, but not this way." Jimmy said angrily, and Lisette tried to smile her thanks for their words. She couldn't and she only buried herself under the covers as Sophie stroked her hair back. She felt herself drifting off to sleep again, and her dreams were plagued with Eric as she tossed and turned. She finally woke up screaming, and opened her eyes to see that she was still in the loft. It didn't seem as though anyone woke up in the darkened room, and she looked around to see Sophie gone. Lisette threw the blanket back and took a deep breath, walking towards the window slowly. It took a moment to focus but she finally could see his bedroom window and then her eyes widened. He was standing there staring up at the loft with a serious face, and she pressed her face to the glass window as she watched him.


	5. Something I Can Never Have

I do not own any True Blood characters, just for the record. Thanks for reading this lil story of mine, and please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate it so much!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette stared at Eric several moments, knowing that he could see her in the dim light of the lamp directly behind her. He looked back, his naked muscular torso filling the window as well as blocking the light behind him. She realized that the blond must have removed his clothes, and the thought sickened her as she imagined him making love with her. Lisette's stomach twisted violently, and she gasped in pain as she leaned forward. She took a deep breath and pressed her middle finger against the window for a long moment before walking away from it. Lisette yanked her hair back with a scrunchie and called a cab company, going down to the main entrance of the building where she could wait behind locked doors in the darkness of very early morning. The yellow car pulled up and she climbed in, telling the driver in a very hoarse voice where the apartment was. She leaned back and closed her burning eyes as they drove, knowing that she needed to sleep but feeling to torn apart inside to manage. She got home and crawled under her covers until her mid morning shift, dozing very lightly. Lisette took a brief shower and pulled on her diner clothes, not bothering with make up at all and just pulling her hair back. Lisette did use some eye drops to reduce the red appearance of them from the crying and not sleeping, and sighed as she stared at herself. She looked terrible. Her mind raced as she wondered who the girl was and how long they had been together. More than that, she desperately wondered how Eric could let it go on so long with her, night after night of sleeping with her so close to him. They had slept together countless times, sometimes over and over in one night, and he had never looked guilty. Lisette remembered the morning that she had seen him last and the pain in his eyes and they way he had kissed her so lingeringly and as if he was never going to see each other again. Now she knew that his girlfriend was coming and probably that day. "Why, Eric? How could you do that?" Lisette whispered, as tears jumped into her eyes. "I fell in love with you, and for what?' She dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex and walked out of her front door to The Diner slowly, staring at the ground as she walked. She managed to smile at her customers and blame a late night for her eyes with a forced laugh. Her shift ended and she walked back home, stopping in a store for some wine on the way. She had been given the night off at the comedy club for working the other night, and she holed herself in her room with cable and the alcohol. She let the tears slide down her cheeks as she drank and stared forward, missing Eric so much that she was shaking. She remembered the rare times when they had sex in her room, but it was enough to torment her with the memories.

Lisette finished ,most of the bottle over the course of the evening, and passed out on her pillow as she sobbed. She dreamt repeatedly of Eric and woke up in a cold sweat a few times, and she would calm herself down and pass out again. She woke up to the alarm the next morning and went to work somehow, despite her awful night. She also worked Caroline's that night, and Jimmy walked in came over to the bar when she was waiting for drinks. "Hey, Lis. How are you doing?" She looked at him and he frowned at her pale face and exhausted eyes, and stroked her hair. "Are you ever coming back to the loft?"

"Not right now. He's so close….." Lisette's voice drifted off and she closed her eyes. "I can't stand seeing him again with her."

"I get it. Come back soon." Jimmy told her, and walked backstage to talk to some friends. She served drinks with a fake cheerfulness and pretended to watch as she stared forward in a daze. She finished her shift and walked outside after calling a cab to come and get her. She looked around with pathetic hope that he would be there, and closed her eyes at the empty street. She let the tears slide down her cheeks and stared at the sidewalk. She got into the cab, scared to go home alone and face her life. She drank vodka and orange juice in her bed that night, wanting to pass out harder than she had the night before. Sophie came home from an event, and poked her head into Lisette's room as she stared at the TV screen blankly.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you holding up?" She came into the room and stared at the bottle of orange juice that sat next to her best friend. "I yelled at him for you tonight. It works out so well that the asshole caters most of my events." She continued to stare at the bottle of juice. "Is that plain or are you getting drunk?"

"Vodka." Lisette replied, and stared at Sophie. "What did he say?" She wiped at her eyes as she waited for the answer, and took a deep breath as the room swayed.

"He seemed pretty miserable. Quiet. He asked how you were." Sophie said, scowling in the light of the TV screen. "I told him he was a prick for doing this to you."

"How did he like that?" Lisette asked in a soft voice, and closed her eyes.

"He just stared at me. Then he walked off and went back to work. He doesn't look good." Sophie said, looking closely at Lisette. She moved closer and hugged her best friend, and Lisette cried softly on her shoulder. "You're a mess, sweetie. God, you are so much worse off than I ever would have imagined. He really took your world and turned it upside down." Sophie stroked Lisette's dark hair, and kissed it softly. Lisette ended up passing out in her embrace, and woke up screaming that night with Sophie next to her. "Sweetie, it's OK." Sophie held her again until she fell asleep, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Lisette. They both woke up to the alarm, and Lisette got up automatically to get ready for work. She had taken every shift that she could in order to stay busy, since she had no desire to leave her house otherwise. She could not deal with that, so she would drink every time. Sometimes she took sleeping pills just to get through a night. Sophie often sat with her, staring at her with worried eyes and she cried and shook with grief. Lisette could feel herself spiraling during those times, and she only tried to forget it by forcing sleep. She looked for Eric everywhere she went, wanting everything to be back to the way it was so badly. She longed for his body when it was late and she was buried under her blankets, and she ached inside with wanting him. It made her cry all over again, and she would just curl up and close her eyes as she went numb. A few weeks passed, and one night she was at Caroline's watching Jimmy with a weak smile on her face.

"Where have you been, girlfriend?" Lisette glanced over to see Lafayette staring at her, and she gave him a hug. "We both miss you so much."

"I know, and I am sorry. I just……" Lisette let her voice drift off, and he stroked her back.

"Don't give up on your dream. You were getting somewhere with it, and you are talented. Let it help you through this, baby girl." Lafayette told her, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Lisette told him, and rested her head against him as they both watched their friend. She let him take her home as she promised to come over soon, and went to her bed and buried herself under the covers as usual. She slept in the next morning since her manager at The Diner had insisted that she needed some sleep, and sat up slowly in bed. The dreams had been present, but more distant than normal. She got up and showered and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, and she touched the circles under her eyes with one finger. Lisette shoved her Caroline's clothes into a small backpack and took a cab to the part of town where the loft was. She had him stop just before and started to walk to her restaurant slowly, feeling slightly hungry and wanting to try life again. She saw the door open and froze as Eric walked out alone, his hands shoved into his pockets. He started to walk towards his condo and she trembled as she took several deep breaths. Lisette felt the tears sting her eyes as she watched him walk, and he slowly stopped and turned around as if he felt her. He met her gaze and she felt her breath catch in her throat as they locked eyes, her eyes searching his blue ones for any explanation that she could find. Lisette wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms, but her shaking legs would not let her do that or run away. Eric slid his hands out of his pockets and held them out towards her, and she slowly shook her head. She knew that the tears betrayed her, and he watched them slide down her cheeks. He was close enough for her to see his lips move as he mouthed to her that he was sorry. He seemed to want to say more as his lips hesitated, but he looked down for a long moment instead. He gazed at her for a long moment and walked away again, as his head dropped and his hair swung forward. Lisette knew that any appetite she had was gone, and she stood there for several moments as she debated on what to do.

Lisette gave him a wide head start, and continued to the loft slowly. She didn't look at the condos as she walked across the street, and only focused on taking the steps to get to the loft. She walked inside, plagued by the memories of her and Eric there as she closed the door. Lisette leaned against it and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she pictured him standing there on the street. She opened her eyes and looked around, and her eyes went to her canvas from weeks ago by the window. She walked over and her eyes went to his window, but the blinds were closed. She looked away and stared at the colors on her canvas for a long time, and slowly sat down in the chair. The memory of the last time she was here hit her, and she took a deep breath. She heard the door open and glanced over to see Jimmy standing there with a smile on his face. "Are you back?"

"I am trying." Lisette said, her voice weak. Jimmy came over and hugged her, and she smiled weakly. "It's hard being here."

"I know." Jimmy told her, and she sighed. "Do you work tonight? It seems like you're there every night anymore."

"It is easier than being at home alone." Lisette replied, her eyes wide with emotion. She went and sat down on the futon, glancing at his window again. "I am going to try and start painting again. I would help me somehow, though I might move my stuff to another window." Jimmy helped her, and she had a new view of the busy street in her new spot. Lisette turned on her ipod and let her mind take over as she brushed the color gently onto the canvas, and she felt a sense of peace. She left for work with Jimmy later, after putting on her clothes for the job and shoving the others into a bag. She worked her long shift as she covered for someone else and then headed back to her apartment as she hurried out of the door. Sophie was waiting for her and invited her to a dance club that had just opened, and Lisette hesitated.

"We can have some drinks and dance. That's all Lis. It'll do you good to do anything other than work and sleep your life away." Sophie urged her, and Lisette stared at her, "Please, sweetie. It has been weeks and you are barely alive."

"Fine." Lisette agreed, going to take a shower. She dreaded the idea of going out and being around people, but she would oblige her best friend. Sophie had a dress in her room and Lisette glanced at the deep purple satin dress with a sigh. She put on some make up to accent the dress and a few coats of mascara, along with some deep lipstick. Lisette pulled on some heels, reminded of her exhibit that seemed so long ago and then Eric. She sighed and stood up to see how Sophie was doing, and her best friend was blasting her Ipod and getting ready. Lisette went into the living room and poured a glass of wine to wait and calm her nerves, and heard her phone beep in her purse on the table. She stood up to see who it was texting her, and her eyes widened.

I would like to talk to you, if you'll give me a chance. E

Lisette closed her eyes and let the shock hit her. He had made no effort to contact her in he last few weeks, and she had missed him so much. This surprised her, and she read the words again.

I am not sure, Eric. I need time to……well, I need time. L

She shoved her phone into her purse and looked up as Sophie came out in a red ruffled dress and heels to match. The girls called a cab and walked down to the street, and Lisette heard her phone again. It was Eric telling her he missed her, and she shoved it back into her purse. The club was in the industrial area and they got in the line to go in. It moved fast and Lisette glanced around as they walked in. It was a big room with various levels of dance floors and red lights flashing, and three bars set around the room. The music was a good alternative mix, and Lisette found herself singing along to the one playing. She headed to a bar with Sophie, who was looking around at the various girls appreciatively. They both ordered martinis, and Lisette didn't stop at one. She had a few to make the pain of wanting Eric go away, and she blinked as it started to hit her. She giggled slightly as Sophie came up and pulled her out to dance, and Lisette closed her eyes and listened to the song. She had always loved dancing with Sophie, and she started to move to the new song that came on. She felt better somehow, moving around on the dance floor and Sophie went to get them another drink after awhile. Lisette downed it, and then moved to one of the levels as her body felt the alcohol. She danced for a long time and soon felt someone gripping her hips and moving with her. She smiled as she remembered Eric's hands on her, and then there was a voice in her ear. "Lisette. You are looking really good up here." Jacob. She turned to face him, and he gazed into her face. "Wow. You're pretty drunk, aren't you?"

Jacob was comfortable and familiar. While she could not imagine moving on with somebody new, this would be easy. She knew where she stood with him, and he with her. "Absolutely." Lisette told him, and his eyebrows raised. He knew that she drank, but not like this.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked her, and she giggled again as she pretended. She slid her arms around his neck, and he allowed her to dance against him with interested eyes.

"I'm fine." Lisette turned back around and grinded her ass against him to the beat of the Garbage song playing, knowing what pushed his buttons. She felt him holding her hips again hard, and she leaned back against him as he slid one hand up the side of her body. Lisette wondered if Eric danced for a second, never having been to a club with him. The thought of it made her body tighten and she moaned as she imagined his hands on her, and sliding under her skirt in a dark corner. It was that moment that Jacob turned her to face him and kissed her, and she somehow transferred the desire as their tongues met. He groaned against her mouth, and she slid her hands around his waist. Jacob pulled her to the wall as he pulled away for a moment, and then pressed her into it as he kissed her again. She closed her eyes and pretended with all that she had that it was Eric, and tried to match his passion in the kiss.

"I want you to come home with me." Jacob told her, and she looked into his eyes. "I am sorry I didn't come and see your exhibit. I should have." He looked at her lips and down her body as he took several breaths, and she leaned back against the wall as best she could. "Will you come with me, Lisette? We have had some good times."

Lisette knew that she should say no to him. She wanted Eric, but then she remembered what he had done and how alone she had been since then. Her body ached continuously wanting him, and she knew that Jacob could do something to calm that for her. She met his eyes and saw a fear in them, and she knew that he thought she would say no. She pressed close to him and slid her hands up the front of his body as she stood taller to kiss him. He slid his hands down to cup her ass as he deepened it and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned. "Let's go. I need to find Soph to tell her." Lisette spoke against his lips, and he tightened his hold on her as she licked his lip slowly. She pulled away slowly and they looked around to find Sophie chatting closely with a very pretty blond. "Hey, girl. I am going to head out." Lisette told her, and Sophie searched behind her to see Jacob waiting.

Sophie glared at Lisette and stood up to pull her away a little. "What are you doing, Lis? If you want to have a fucking orgasm, I'll give you one. Why him?"

"I am used to him." Lisette told her, ignoring her second comment. Lisette knew it might be a smarter choice than Jacob, and Sophie shook her head.

"The familiar fuck. I get it. I hope it does not make you crash to the ground harder." Sophie told her sincerely, and hugged her. "Be careful, Lis. I love you."

"I love you." Lisette told her, knowing that her fried cared for her. She never told anyone else that, not even Jimmy or Lafayette. Never Eric, despite feeling it deeply inside of her. She smiled at Sophie and walked back to Jacob, who followed her out of the club and led her to his car. He opened her door and she got in without touching him, and stared forward. He got in his side and started the engine and pulled out and to his Manhattan apartment. He pulled her by the hand into the elevator, pressing himself into her as he kissed her, and then they stumbled to the door as he clumsily unlocked it. Lisette walked in first, and he dropped his keys on a small table by the door. It had been awhile, but it was somewhere that she knew well. She leaned up against the couch as she turned around, and he stepped up to her. He let his eyes rake over her, but it didn't have the affect of Eric's blue eyes. He pulled her to the couch by the hand and onto his lap, and kissed her deeply. She felt him hardening under her and she allowed his tongue to roam her mouth eagerly as she only felt leftover desire for Eric. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, and moved his lips to her neck. Lisette felt him sliding his hands down and unhooking her lace bra, and then he pulled back enough to slide her dress down. The bra was tossed onto the ground, and he gently caressed her breasts and leaned forward to kiss them.

"You're so sexy." Jacob told her, and she arched her back. She wanted more. She wanted punishment for feeling so bad at that moment.

"Harder. Make it hurt." Lisette moaned, and he took her nipple in between her fingers and pinched lightly. "Harder, harder." She cried out as he pinched hard, and moved over his erection in the motion. He sucked in his breath and stared at her. He lowered his mouth again, taking her breast into his mouth and sucking hard on the other nipple as he continued with the first. She begged him for more and he slid her skirt up with the other hand and tightly grabbed her ass. He drew it between his teeth and slid it back out against them and she bucked again.

"What has gotten into you, Lisette? Who did you fuck that made you want it like this?" Jacob asked her curiously, his lips still hovering above her. Lisette felt a pain in her body, and she bit her lip.

"Just go with it." Lisette told him, and he returned his mouth to where she wanted it. He took care of both breasts as she moaned under his touch, and then lay her back as he removed her dress. He pressed his fingers hard against her thong and she spread her legs further as he slid his hand over her thigh. It was not as wet as she was used to, but she wanted him to satiate her long term desire. "Touch me." Lisette said, and he slid his hand right back up and began to stroke her over the lace. She arched her back and he slid his finger under the material and stroked her. She moaned at the sensation, and closed her eyes to imagine a fantasy in her head. Jacob had never succeeded at this before, but then she moved onto another image in her mind. "Lick me, Jacob. Suck on my clit." He slid his finger hard into her at those words, and she gasped at the sudden force. He actually hit at a good angle and she moved against his finger as she tried to make herself have an orgasm. She needed one badly. He cupped her with the rest of his hand bas she moved, and pinched her nipple again as she gasped.

"I want to fuck you so bad." Jacob told her, watching her with mesmerized eyes.

"Take your pants off. I'll return the favor if you go down on me." Lisette promised him, throwing her head back as he started moving his finger faster so she could relax a bit.

"What? You never have offered hat." Jacob told her, and she bucked hard as she got wetter.

"I have had some practice as of late." Lisette said, crying out as she had a small orgasm. A very small one. She felt frustrated, but it inspired him to rip off her thong and slide between her legs and tease her with his tongue. She prayed for another one to make her forget her fucking need, and he followed her instructions well. He sucked on her hard and drew her into his mouth and she moaned as he tongued her clit inside of his mouth. He made her gasp as he intensified the movement, and then moved his tongue deep inside of her. She felt him licking up all of her liquid and she moaned with the aggression.

"I am dying here, Lisette. " Jacob said, as he drew his tongue back in his mouth and took a deep breath. She sat up and kissed him deeply, tasting her juices on him as their tongues met. He groaned as she unbuttoned his jeans, closing her eyes as she slid her hand down the front of them. She almost sighed in disappointment, but chose to kiss him harder. He was not as big as Eric and she gripped the smaller erection in her hand as she stroked it. He worked his jeans off and she slid down his body to tease the tip with her tongue as he cried out. She took him into her mouth, taking the full length for a change as she gripped him with her mouth. He moaned as she moved and gripped her hair with his hands. She had done this many times to Eric and she felt tears in her eyes at the memory as she used her new knowledge on Jacob. He moved with her mouth and she slid her hands down to play with his thighs and above as she moved aggressively up and down his cock. "I am so close right now. I want to come in you." Jacob gasped, and she slowly lifted her mouth off of him. "That felt so fucking good." He rested for a short moment and then pulled her into his room as they stumbled down the hallway. He dug into his drawer for a condom, since Lisette had always insisted. She never admitted to being on the pill to him, never having the desire to trust him. Jacob hurriedly slid it on as he stood beside the bed and then kissed her deeply again to bring back his full erection that he had nearly lost in the living room with an orgasm. He pushed her onto the bed and squeezed her breasts tightly as he crawled between her legs eagerly.

"I want you another way." Lisette told him, and he stared at her. She watched him back up and she moved onto her hands and knees as he moaned. "I want you to take me hard."

"I like the new you." Jacob said, as he parted her legs and thrust himself inside of her. She felt the reality hit her and she nearly dropped to the bed. This was not replacing Eric at all, and she took every hard movement of Jacob and started to move back against him. She slid her own hand between her legs to tease her clit, needing the stimulation to have an orgasm and make this worth it. He moved deeper and harder, and she moaned as she matched his rhythm with her own fingers, He cried out and she felt another small orgasm coming on, and they came together as he bucked wildly inside of her. "Fuck, that felt good." Jacob said, and collapsed beside her. He removed the condom carefully and dropped it into the trash, and she sank to the bed on her stomach. She longed to be in some other place, some other bed. She longed for another hand to reach out and stroke her back, and the feeling of an intense orgasm that made her speechless. Sex had become sex again, and it saddened her. She wondered hopelessly if this was all their was, and if she would never have the feeling that Eric had given her again. Lisette let the tears slide down her cheek as she faced the wall instead of Jacob, feeling so helpless. She felt him press closer to her and she wiped her eyes, waiting for his words. "I'd like to see you again, Lisette. I would like you to stay here tonight and do that again."

Lisette paused for a long moment, and closed her eyes. "Sure. I'd like that too." Her words were lies, but the lie was better than the emptiness that she had been feeling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am so sorry for the lack of Eric action in this chapter, but it is what it is. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, at least just a little? Send me your thoughts!


	6. Faces In Disguise

I do not own any True Blood characters. I only borrow certain ones all of the time. I am seeing more read counts, alerts, and favorite adds on this story!! Thank you so much! I appreciate it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette woke up the next morning with a dull headache, and she moaned slightly. She rolled over and opened her eyes slowly, and jumped when she saw Jacob sleeping beside her. The night's memories flooded her at that moment, and she played them over as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She knew that she should have stayed at the club, but she had wanted something to distract her. Something familiar, though the nature of their first night together in awhile had been anything but typical of them. Lisette could not help at smile a little at the look on Jacob's face when she asked him for her various wants, and the way he eagerly obliged her. He had obliged her once again last night, crawling between her legs and hoisting her legs over his shoulders and he took her again as hard as he could. Lisette did appreciate the effort, but she knew that it would never be what she really wanted. It would never be Eric doing any of this again. She felt the sadness take her over again, and she slipped quietly out of bed and into the large bathroom across the hall. She gathered her clothes when she was finished and slipped them on and called a cab quietly in the kitchen. Lisette was waiting by the door for the allotted time and she saw Jacob come out and look down the hallway. "Just sneaking out?" He walked towards her, and she glanced down at the floor awkwardly. "I meant what I said. I'd like to see you again. You're…..fantastic. You felt amazing last night. Don't take it away now." He tilted her face up with his hand and looked into her face searchingly. "Can I call you?"

"Sure." Lisette told him, and glanced at the clock. "Gotta go." He kissed her lips gently and watched her leave, and she walked down to the cab and told him where the apartment was. She went in and glanced around, assuming that Soph was not home or at someone else's house. Lisette went to her room and sat on the bed, feeling a wave of regret pass through her. She took a shower and pulled on jeans and a tee shirt, and headed to the loft in search of some peace. She settled in front of her painting, but found herself staring at the street instead. She put in her ear buds and listened to music quietly, not wanting to wake the boys. She sipped water and tried to form her thoughts into the new painting, and she could see something coming of it within an hour. She worked that night, so she would have most of the day to work on it. Lisette saw a familiar car drive by during one of her glances at the street, and she slowly stood up and walked across the windows to keep looking. Eric pulled into his parking spot and got out, and she leaned against the window and stared at him. She longed for him more since last night, and she watched him go into the building. He hadn't looked up. She wondered if he had forgotten about her, and she wondered where the girl was. She moved to her former window and stared into his window, seeing him move about his room. He came to his own window and looked up at her, and she ducked behind the wall after a moment. His blue eyes looked like they were pleading with her, and she wanted to give in so badly.

Lisette walked back over to her painting, and tried to work on it some more as she turned her music up louder. She got hungry and sighed as she realized she needed to eat. She checked the fridge, but the guys ate out so much that there was no food. She grabbed her purse and left to wander and find something. She ended up at her restaurant and found a smaller table where she could kind of keep to herself. Lisette ordered the usual and stared forward as she remembered her lunch with Eric that day, and shivered as she remembered the kisses and the touches. She smiled a small smile at her cook, and he greeted her along with the other people at the table. She was envious of their laughter and conversation, and she thought back to last night. Jacob could give her conversation and possibly laughter, as well as sex. He seemed to be more willing to try. She came back to reality when she saw her plate in front of her and picked up her fork. She nibbled slowly on her food and replied to the small talk that was directed at her by the other customers, but she felt empty. She finished and paid for her lunch, and said goodbye as she stood up to leave. She walked to the door staring at the ground and bumped into somebody as she had nearly reached the door. "I'm so……" Lisette's voice drifted off as she looked up to see Eric. He had caught her again by the arms and the heat passing between them was unbearable for her. She jumped back and averted her eyes from his. "Sorry." She stared to leave, but he spoke to her.

"I am the one that is sorry." Eric's words were soft and sincere, and she glanced back at him. "I want to talk, Lisette. I feel like I need to explain myself."

"There is nothing left to say." Lisette told him, her eyes watering.

"Isn't there?" Eric challenged her, his eyes curious. She shook her head and walked out, letting the tears slide down her cheeks. She felt like throwing up and she headed back to the loft. She found her friends awake and sat and chatted with them to distract herself and got ready for work so that she could catch a ride with Jimmy. It was going to be another busy night and she found it to be a quick one. She walked outside with Jimmy planning to get a ride home, but found Jacob waiting by his car. He gazed at her with a smile, and she walked up to him.

"What are you doing here tonight?"

"I was hoping to see you." Jacob was honest, and she took on his dark eyes and hair as she thought it over. "We could get something to eat or whatever you want."

"I think that would be alright." Lisette replied, and waved to Jimmy. He glanced at her and Jacob curiously and waved back, and she got into the car as Jacob opened it for her. They went to an all night diner and had a little food as they talked casually, and then he asked her to come home with him. She agreed and they went back to his apartment for another night together, and she was impressed with his remembrance of the one before and his effort that he put forth. She insisted on going home afterwards, not wanting this to be more than it was. She walked into the door at three am and found the apartment dark and headed straight to her own bed. She still was left unsatisfied, and she tossed and turned as she thought about Eric. She got up the next morning for the diner and Soph was in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Hey."

"How did your night go? Or is it officially nights now?" Sophie asked, raising her eyebrow at Lisette. "Did he do any better?"

"He followed directions, so yes." Lisette replied, pouring her own cup. "It was nights as well. Why not, I suppose?"

"But you're still pining? Tell me, does Eric know that you felt this way about him?" Sophie asked her, and she gazed at the floor.

"I never really said it. He's been trying to talk to me when he sees me, but I haven't. I need to be past the hurt. Something like that."

"You need to at least give him a piece of your mind. I cannot be the only one calling him nasty names." Sophie told her, and Lisette smiled for a moment. "You will smile again. You will be happy again. Just be careful in that process." She hugged Lisette and kissed her cheek..

"How was the blond, by the way?" Lisette asked, rolling her eyes and Sophie smiled.

"Very tasty." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, and Lisette started to get ready for work. She walked over to The Diner and started her shift, and hurried to change into clothes for her other job that night and run to the loft to check on her painting. Jimmy could give her a ride to work so it worked out well. She walked over to look at the condos, and his window was blocked off by the blinds. She sighed and turned away as Jimmy came through the door.

"Need a ride?"

"If you so kindly are offering, yes." Lisette told him, and found Jacob waiting for her again outside. It became a pattern, seeing him a few nights a week. When she didn't work at the comedy club, he would take her to dinner and the movies as well. She didn't say they were dating and neither did her, but it beat staying home alone depressed. She could stay at the loft and stare at Eric's window all day if she were alone there, but she found herself doing that enough as it was. It would be so easy to talk to him, and return to his arms if he offered for her to. She could not bear the thought of hearing the truth deep down, and only secretly longed for him. She slowly felt like she was starting to live again, and the pain faded slowly. Lisette still missed him when she was having sex with Jacob, despite his efforts, and could not always hide her feelings about that. She saw the confused hurt in his eyes, but he would try harder and she would try and fake it more and match the passion he was feeling. It was a twisted game to play with him, but it was better than the truth. One night they were in his bed after seeing a new movie, and he was taking her from behind as she positioned herself on her knees. She moved with him and pretended, when suddenly he slapped her ass quickly and hard and he thrust himself deeper. Lisette cried out and inadvertently slammed herself back into him, making him groan. "What was that?"

"It seemed as though you might like it. You have changed so much." Jacob said softly, and she enjoyed the sting for a long moment.

"Again." Lisette told him in a demanding voice, and he spanked her harder and she cried out louder as she began moving with his pattern. He switched up his styles as he continued to do it, and she ended up having a fairly good orgasm from the stinging pain along with the sex. "That is a first." Lisette declared, falling sideways onto the bed and caressing her ass.

"Let me do that." Jacob assured her, and reached around her to replace her hand. "I like your ass a lot."

"Do you now?" Lisette asked, meeting his eyes. He moved to kiss her neck slowly and she closed her eyes.

"Are you offering?" Jacob asked her against her ear, and she felt him brush her lips with his.

"Let's see what happens," Lisette told him, and he kissed her harder after her words. She fell asleep there and had to rush to work the next morning, running out to a cab.

Sophie came face to face with Jacob a week later when they all planned on going to a popular bar that was having a very big opening. Lisette and Sophie primped at home, while Jacob was going to pick them up. Lisette was feeling brave from the regular sex she was getting and the improved way that she was feeling as time went on. She wore a short black skirt with some large holed fishnets and heeled Mary Janes, topped off with a low cut V neck green tee shirt. She added a necklace that hung low to her shirt and wore the palest make up with dark smoky eyes and high gloss lips. Sophie wore a red dress that barely covered her thighs and heels to match, bringing out her incredibly blue eyes with a deep liquid liner and red lipstick to accent her pale skin. They assessed each other with a giggle, and Sophie hugged Lisette. "I am so glad to see you living again, girl. You have been so devastated."

"Well, I am trying but it is still so difficult. I miss him every day." Lisette told her, and Sophie nodded.

"It would not hurt to talk to him and get his side of the story. I know so little and there is always more to it than what you see or hear. Next time he asks, just do it and get yourself some closure." Sophie offered, and Lisette shrugged slowly. The girls drank a few glasses of wine and waited for Jacob, and hurried down to the street to meet him. He got out of his car and his eyes raked over Lisette hungrily.

"You look so good." She smiled her thanks and slid into the back of the car so Sophie could have the front, and she was impressed by the way her best friend hid her dislike for Jacob and chatted with him. They drove to Manhattan and parked in a lot, and Jacob took her hand as they walked to the club. He didn't typically do this and she glanced at him as he met her eyes. Jacob only smiled and walked silently and they got right in, since Sophie had made the arrangements. They all headed to the bar as Lisette looked around and Sophie ordered them all martinis with a smile. Lisette had a few drinks as the place filled up slowly, and the music eventually brought her and Sophie to the large dance floor off the right of the building. Jacob found a good spot to watch as he sipped a beer, and she found level and started to move to the music that she had not heard in so long. She had not wanted to do any of this for two months now, and even at that moment she felt sadness in her heart. Lisette closed her eyes and moved sensually to the slower beat and felt Sophie move up next to her. She smiled at her best friend, and moved against her as the song finished out. Lisette glanced at Jacob, whose eyes were wide as he gazed at her. She let her eyes scan the room slowly and they stopped suddenly as she ceased all movement. Eric was leaning against the end of the bar, his arms in his pockets as he watched her with a burning gaze. She forced herself to move again as she met his gaze, and he stared intently at her. Lisette broke the gaze as she felt the sadness hit her again, and moved harder to the song that had a faster beat. She felt someone come up behind her, and looked back as hands touched her waist and smiled wanly when she saw Jacob there. "You are turning me on so much out here, Lisette." Jacob told her, and she moved her ass against him as he gripped her tightly. "I am going to make you hurt later for this." He took her hand and pulled her from the floor and to a different bar than Eric was at, but Lisette found her eyes moving over there anyway. He was now talking to one of the staff of his company, and Lisette realized that he was doing this event and that Sophie had to have known that. She shook her head as Jacob ordered her another drink and pressed her into the bar as her back touched it. He traced her fishnets with his hands and stared at her.

Lisette looked at Eric, who was looking for her again. He found her and their eyes met, and that was when Jacob kissed her deeply as he slid his hands around her waist. She had no choice but to do it, as he had her trapped and she felt his tongue meeting hers hungrily. She threw the emotion that Eric was causing her into the contact, and slid her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Jacob slid his hands down to cup her ass as he groaned, and she felt him pull away slightly. Lisette took the drink that Jacob offered her and drank it within two gulps, and he eyes her curiously. She was already well on the way to intoxication, and her eyes moved around in a controlled frenzy. Jacob moved a bit to let her stand comfortably, but he remained close with his hand on her waist. Eric walked to the side of the room she was on and stared at her with colder eyes as he passed them, and she stared back. After what she had seen, he deserved this. He narrowed his beautiful blue eyes and kept walking as she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She ordered another drink and Jacob slid his hand up her back gently.

"I was kind of hoping that we could step this up a little." Jacob told her, and she gazed at him. "I would like us to be more than just a night together here and there. I want us to be together. I never thought I would fall for you, Lisette."

Lisette stared at him in shock, and he gazed at her. She realized then that she needed to go to the bathroom badly, and bit her lip. "I really need to use the bathroom, Jacob. I'll be right back." She stood up to kiss him lightly, and he took that chance to deepen it immediately. She moaned as she realized her need hitting her and she pulled away slowly. "Soon." She ran off and looked for the bathroom as she walked through the thick crowd, feeling someone take her hand as she walked.

"Well, looks like you have a boyfriend." Sophie's voice spoke into her ear, and Lisette glanced at her.

"You knew Eric would be here."

"Of course I did. He requested that I bring you, but I didn't plan on poor Jacob getting caught in the middle." Sophie admitted, and Lisette shook her head. "I talked to him for real last week, Lis. His story is not that sordid and he misses you. At the very least, you need closure."

"I slept with him for weeks and I saw him with another woman." Lisette told her, and Sophie looked at her. "I need to pee." Lisette ducked into the bathroom and went, adding some gloss to her well kissed lips before leaving the smaller than necessary restroom. She came out, not seeing Sophie, and she began to head back to Jacob when she saw someone blocking her. Lisette looked up into blue eyes that were looking intently at her, and she swallowed nervously. "Eric."

"We need to talk. Leave with me." Eric told her urgently, and she looked down anxiously. "I have been miserable without you, Lisette. Please." She felt him take her hand and pull her outside to the courtyard and to a back corner where they would have some privacy. He slid his hands alongside her face and into her thick hair as she struggled to breath and his lips brushed hers very gently.

"No." Lisette told him, trying to push him away from her. He held onto her, one hand sliding down her waist to pull her closer to him. "Eric, I saw you with her. I know."

"I know that and I want to talk about it. Not here, not this place though. I need you away from that guy that keeps touching you and making me not focus on this. I can't stand the way that makes me feel." Eric's voice was low but intense and she gazed up at him. His eyes held hers and he kissed her again.

Lisette turned her face and broke the kiss, and he glared at her painfully. "I'll talk, okay? I don't want this right now. It hurts too much."

"Fine. I will take that." Eric said, and held her close to him for a long moment. His heat radiated over her and she found her hands sliding up his muscular torso as her body melted with the touch. Eric groaned in her ear and she looked up at him as his eyes darkened. "You feel so good in my arms. I have missed you."

Lisette stared at him and didn't fight the kiss that he placed on her lips that time. She slid her arms around his neck and he slid his hands down her back to pull her up against him, and she moaned as she was pressed against his body and felt his desire. He took that chance to deepen the kiss and their tongues met hungrily for a long moment. He pulled away slowly and she took a deep breath as she regained her composure. "I need to make a few arrangements to leave, Eric." Lisette told him, and he nodded as he stared at her. "I'm scared."

"I just want to talk to you about this. The rest is just as a result of being around you and I will control that, if you really want me to. You are safe with me, Lisette." Eric assured her, and she nodded. "Meet me out front when you're ready. I am going to tie up any loose ends with my staff."

"OK." Lisette replied softly, and saw his eyes fall to her lips. He looked back into her eyes and dropped his hands from her slowly. Lisette headed into the building and the emotion hit her head on. She gasped and headed to the nearest bar and ordered a shot, downing it as soon as it was set in front of her. She never drank shots, but she needed a fix and right away. She ordered another and downed it as well, and the alcohol started to make her dizzy and lightheaded. She stumbled towards the front of the bar and Sophie caught her as she walked by her.

"Are you okay?"

"He wants to leave and talk. I can't help but to want him, Soph. I shouldn't because of what he did, but I do." Lisette said in a rush of words, and Sophie raised her eyebrow as she gazed at her best friend. "What do I do?"

"I want you to talk with him, but you are a bit wasted tonight." Sophie told her, and sighed. "I know you are safe with him." She looked forward and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, boy. Here comes Jacob. Good luck with that."

Lisette glanced up and saw him approaching her. She closed her eyes, remembering his words before vaguely. She opened them as he walked up to her, and gazed drunkenly at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jacob looked between her and Sophie and then pulled her into his arms. "You didn't come back, Lisette."

She could not return the embrace, and she struggled to pull away. "I am not feeling too great. I am going to head out with my friend who is leaving as well."

"I can take you." Jacob told her, and she just looked at him. The room spun a little and he held onto her/ Lisette heard a loud sigh and looked over at Sophie as she looked her friend over with a sharp gaze.

"Lisette needs to take this night and work some things out, to be honest. Nothing against you, but you have to give her this time." Sophie was honest, and he stared at Lisette with surprised eyes.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend tonight." Jacob said, his voice angry. "Have you been seeing someone else?"

"No. Nothing like that." Lisette said, feeling herself start to unravel. She closed her eyes and Sophie slid her arm around her. "I'll call you tomorrow when I can think, Jacob." Sophie led her away and out the front door, and Lisette looked up as she saw Eric waiting for them. He frowned as her noticed Sophie's obvious support and stepped forward.

"I was just talking to her. She seemed better than this." Eric said, taking her into his arms.

"I think that she hit a bar on the way to meet you. Take care of her and keep her safe." Sophie told him in an even voice, and Lisette saw her look at him for a long moment. "She has had a rough time, Eric. Just be gentle."

"Of course. I have had a rough time as well." Eric said, and Lisette looked up at him as he held her close. Sophie walked back into the bar and he helped her in the car, walking around quickly to his side. She looked at him and started crying, and he stroked her hair gently. "Lisette?"

"Where are we going?" Lisette asked him, feeling guilty for Jacob's feelings. She slumped forward in the seat, and he let his hand slide to her neck.

"I was going to take you to my place. Just to talk. I don't expect anything from you." Eric told her, and she stared at him.

"My memory of your place is seeing you there with another woman." Lisette said, and he frowned. "Why would I want to see it again?"

"It needs you. It has been empty without you." Eric told her, and she tried to look away. "Lisette, I need you. I love you."

"I am sure you told her that as well." Lisette shot back at him, her anger finding it's way through the other varied emotions.

"I am going to take us there and we are going to talk." Eric told her, and she glanced at him. He cupped her face gently with his hands and kissed her, and she pulled away abruptly/ He stared at her and then started his car and pulled away, holding her hand as they drove. "I understand your anger, Lisette. I do. But hear me out." He stroked her hand and she stared out of the window silently. They pulled into his parking lot after a tense drive, and he got out and opened her door. She stood up, and he caught her as she stumbled and slid an arm around her. "You're so wasted. Why did you go and drink more?"

"I needed it to face these demons." Lisette told him, allowing him to help her as she took in his warmth. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold onto him forever, but she kept her arms at her sides as she focused on walking. He unlocked his door, and pulled her in and she stood and stared into the house that she had grown to love. She had spent so much time there and had a rush of memories as she closed her eyes. Eric pulled her close to him and she started to look up at him when the room started to spin and everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So would you forgive the sexy Eric Northman for this? Share your thoughts with me!! Thanks SOOOOO much to my best friend forever Alec Ramsey for her input on this chapter and reading it time after time. You rock!


	7. This Could All Be For Nothing

I do not own any True Blood characters, nor will I ever. I only wish that I could own Eric in some way or another….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette woke up in the morning slowly, her head slowly beginning to pound before she even opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes tightly, and then opened them slowly. She frowned as she tried to remember the night before, and she started to pay attention to things. She felt the aches in various places on her body that meant that she had participated in some rough sex the night before, and she moved uncomfortably in the huge bed. She had not looked closely around but when she looked at the window to see the artist loft through the barely cracked blinds, she jumped and yanked the blanket over her naked body as she curled up into a ball. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She glanced wildly around the room to see it empty as she whispered, and prayed that he was gone and that she could just leave quietly. Her skin hurt, her nipples burning against the soft cotton sheet as she pulled it around her. Her ass stung slightly as she moved, and she started to have a panic attack. "What the hell did I do last night?" Lisette asked herself, and closed her eyes hopelessly.

"Good morning." Eric said from the doorway softly, and she let her breath out slowly. She heard him approach the bed and set a glass beside her. "I thought you might like some orange juice."

"Thanks. Is there any of my dignity inside of it?" Lisette asked him darkly, and she felt him touch her arm with a soft stroke of his hand. She peeked only at the glass as she reached for it, sipping it gratefully. She felt like she could drink the whole carton right now. She opened her mouth to speak, and shook her head slowly.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" Eric asked her, and she buried her face in the pillow as he took her glass and set it down. "I want to talk about last night, Lisette. I don't know how much you remember."

"I remember fucking nothing. Okay?" Lisette muttered, and felt tears sting her eyes. "I didn't want to wake up like this."

"We talked as well, Lisette. You didn't pass out, but I think rather blacked out from all of the drinks that you had. I was able to converse with you." Eric said, his words slowing as he spoke. She glanced at him and saw hurt in his face as she gazed at it. His eyes met hers, and she felt the pull that she had for him and that she cursed daily. "You screamed at me first. You called me every name that I knew and probably more, as you tried to stomp out of my house. I stopped you for your own safety, and got you to calm down before you hurt yourself….and really myself, any more that is. I understood all of your anger and pain, of course. But hearing it made it that much more real."

"And then?" Lisette asked in a glum voice, resting her face sideways on the pillow as her headache increased.

"You began to cry. I saw all of the hell I had put you through in your sobs, as you poured your heart out to me. I always knew that it would hurt you, but your raw pain was……brutal to see at the least. All I could do was hold you and wipe away your tears as you cried. You tried many times to pull away, but you obviously needed comfort that I suspect you had been denying yourself."

"Fucking fantastic." Lisette said, mortified. "How wise of me to drink myself into oblivion like that."

"You indicated that you had been drinking a lot lately. You told me it helped with your loneliness." Eric told her, and she bit her lip. She realized that even her lip hurt, and she touched them to feel that they were a bit raw and swollen. "Lisette, I am so sorry for what I did to hurt you. I never intended……"

Lisette knew that she had to know, as much as it ripped apart her insides to think about it. "Who is she?"

Eric came around to the other side of the bed to lie down, and rested his head on his hand as he thought for a moment. "I told you this last night, but I should have known you would forget or at least have trouble remembering it. I wish…..I wish I didn't have to live through this again."

Lisette rolled onto her back with a pained expression, and glanced at him. He looked serious and pale, and she saw his eyes flick over her. "I deserve to know, Eric. It hurts me too."

"I know that all too well." Eric reminded her, and she closed her eyes. "I have been with her for close to one year, and she lives in my home town in Louisiana. We were just friends until her ex and my friend hurt her badly by…..cheating…..and she was devastated." Lisette shot him a harsh glance at that sentence and he stared at her with remorse in his eyes, "I know. Believe me. Anyway, during the course of trying to comfort her, we ended up sleeping together one night after some drinks. I would have walked away from the entire thing, but she grew clingy and asked me to stay with her. She is a nice girl and I did care for her on some level, though probably never the way she cared for me. I got this offer here, and asked her to come out of obligation and guilt. She is content in her small town with her friends and family, and was too scared to come. I thought so much that I could handle it and do the right thing. I planned on it. We were going to visit once a month and she was beginning to consider the move. She even mentioned it this last visit, and I had no response. " Eric gazed at her with intensity in his eyes. "The moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted to know you. I knew I wanted to touch you, and when you fell into my arms I was overwhelmed with that want. I figured that I had dodged the bullet when we both left that night and went out separate ways, but seeing you the next day at the restaurant only brought it back. I could tell that you wanted me too, and the signs of your desire were making me crazy enough to brave kissing your lips. The fire I felt in them…..I had so much trouble letting you walk away. Did you feel it, Lisette?"

Lisette was feeling it then, and the pressed her legs closer together as that same desire throbbed within her. "I did." Her voice was more like a breath, and she looked away from him. "God, I did."

"That night at the bar, I was so happy when you came. You looked so sexy and when I really got to kiss you, I was beside myself with wanting you. I didn't know it could happen so strongly and so fast. I could not ravage your mouth enough and when I felt how wet you were as I touched you, I almost came right then and there. I was so hard when you were moaning like that against me and only getting wetter against my fingers. I wanted to take you right then and there, and it was so hot for me when you came on my hand and I heard your cries against my body. I knew that I wanted to make love to you, and it took everything I had to ask you and not throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of there."

Lisette took a deep breath and leaned back, and felt herself getting moister with his words. "And when you did…."

"I have never felt so good inside of a person in my life as I do you. You were so wet and willing, and I could not get enough of you. That was why I could not stop and probably what kept me from telling you. I fell in love with you faster than I thought I could, and it became this comforting lie that I kept telling myself. The lie that everything was alright and always would be. The day I knew she would be here killed me because I knew I would be away from you. Now you're here with me again, and I….." Eric began, and his eyes raked over her. "I had not intended on making love to you last night, but you were rather aggressive with me. You actually initiated it by an amazing kiss and then the removal of my pants so you could kiss me somewhere else."

"Wonderful." Lisette said, closing her eyes. "Why do you keep referring to it as making love? It was just sex, Eric."

"It was more than that. It always was and I think you know that. When you told me that you loved me last night as we were in the middle of a the previously mentioned kiss, I knew that you felt the way that I did about you."

"I was drunk, Eric. Do not believe everything you hear." Lisette said defensively, and he stroked her cheek.

"That is why I know you meant it. You had always held back when you were sober. Tell me, did you ever tell your other lover that you loved him?"

Lisette shook her head, and felt him pull her to him. "No, I didn't."

"I loved licking your nipples last night as they hardened for me under my mouth. I am sorry if they are a bit tender, but it was hard to control my touches and my mouth. I had missed you greatly." Lisette gasped as her desire grew, and knew that they were hard again. He slid the sheet down slowly, and she blushed at her nakedness. "You're so sexy." He propped himself up and leaned over her , licking her nipples gently as she moaned under his touch. "I slid my hand down like this, and you were so wet the sheets were soaked last night." Eric told her, sliding his finger between her legs as she parted them. "I love that you are again. I fingered you and then licked your clit until you came, and then I licked it all up with my tongue buried inside of you. I loved hearing you moan and feeling you move against my mouth again, Lisette." He stopped talking to slowly take her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he drew it between his teeth gently. She threw her head back and cried out as she felt the familiar burn of Eric's touch, and she knew that she was close to climaxing as she tensed her whole body. "Relax, Lisette. Let yourself go. You did last night and you were so into it."

"I was?" Lisette moaned, breathing deeply. She cried out loudly as the orgasm hit her hard, and clutched the sweaty sheets with her hands. It lasted several seconds and she finally relaxed against the mattress, and Eric traced up her stomach with his hand slowly. She slid her hand over towards him, and slowly over his bulging erection in his lounge pants. He groaned and she tightened her grip on him as he moved closer. "Eric, I want you."

"Do you? I feel I took advantage of you last night." Eric confessed, and she slid her hand down his pants and stroked him gently. "I did like it when you asked me to spank you though. It took me by surprise, but the feeling of my hand on your tight ass as you came all over me was amazing."

"Come again?" Lisette said in shock, and he leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

"I'd love to, Lisette" Eric told her, and rolled onto his back. He took his pants off quickly and stared at her. "Get on top of me. I want to see you." Lisette was shaking with her desire and she slid over him, leaning down to kiss him as he pulled her to him. She was still stunned by the spanking announcement, and she took a moment to position herself over him. She whimpered when he entered her, feeling the combination of the leftover pain from the night before along with the euphoria of the way he felt as he stretched her wider. She grew moister and moaned as she moved harder over him, wanting every inch of him inside of her. She moved to where she was sitting over him, needing him more and more. He slid one hand up to cup one of her breasts, and the other one had a firm hold on her rocking hips as she rode him hard. She could feel the approaching orgasm, and she cried out as it her body prepared for it. Eric squeezed tighter and pinched her nipple and she screamed his name as she climaxed again, her whole body shuddering. She felt him roll her over onto her back and enter her again hard and she could not move as he drove himself deeply inside of her, climaxing himself as he muttered her name and then moving to the side of her. He kept an arm around her tightly and she took several deep breaths. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into him, taking in the heavy smell of sex in the room as she did. He stroked her sweaty skin as they lay silent together, and she felt his eyes on her. Lisette opened them and he was looking warmly at her, and she locked eyes with him. "I love you. I told you last night but you probably don't remember."

Lisette stared at him, and looked down as she pondered his words. "Am I like the other woman right now?"

"You're here. You're with me, and I want you to stay that way. I indicated that I was not happy with her before, but she is having trouble accepting it. I guess in her mind it isn't officially over, despite my attempts to assure her it is. I have all but told her about you, since she dealt with that so poorly in the past. I don't want her to know about us before, but now I want you with everything out in the open. I will not hurt you again, Lisette. I love you too much for that."

"But you had sex with her here when she visited?" Lisette asked him, and he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Not much. It was too hard to when I only wanted you. Nobody ever has or ever will feel the way you do when I am inside of you. I tried for her sake, but it never worked out well." Eric rolled close to her and rested his head on her shoulder as he traced her skin. "I fucked up, Lisette. Badly. I admit that freely, but I am nearly begging you to forgive me and be with me. I can't imagine going back to being without you after even this morning, not to mention last night. This feels right to me."

"Eric, what happens when she wants to see you again? Do I just disappear and pretend that I am not with you? That is a fucked up thing." Lisette told him, and he gazed painfully at her. "I….."

"Say it this time. You did last night." Eric told her, reading her eyes. "I need to hear it right now, Lisette."

"I do love you, Eric. I was so lost without you." Lisette admitted in a whisper, hating to say it. She had been running from love for as long as she could remember, having had so little in her young life. She pulled him to her, taking in the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. "Don't fuck with my head anymore."

"I tried hard not to." Eric told her, and she felt him kiss her hair. "Why did you get with that guy?"

"I was with him for a bit before. He was comfortable and familiar and I wanted to forget you." Lisette told him, and kissed his damp skin softly. "I cannot fault him, as he tried more this time. He asked he to basically be his girlfriend last night. I sure managed to hurt him, but I never loved him and I'd have had to stop living that lie sooner or later."

"I was insanely jealous of him when he kissed you last night. He looked like he wanted to fuck you right then and there, and when you asked to be spanked I was livid for a moment before I thought about doing it. It was extremely hot when I did it, and you screamed when you came like I have not heard you do before."

"Ummm, well. It was not the same result with him." Lisette assured him, blushing as she hid her face against him. "Nothing was, and I don't think it ever will be."

"I want you to slow down the drinking, Lisette. Take care of yourself. I can't stand seeing you that way." Eric's voice was nearly pleading with her, and she looked at him.

"It was only to escape from the pain of losing you." Lisette told him, and he closed his eyes as he pulled her close to him.

"I want to start making it up right away. Let me take you to lunch. You have gotten too skinny, lover. Do you work today?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head.

"Not until tonight." Lisette told him, and sighed. "I have no clothes here other than what I wore last night, and that is not really right for lunch."

"I have some jeans of yours from before, and you could wear a shirt of mine. I know you'll have nothing to wear under the jeans, but I can arrange for you to have some clothes here for when you stay with me." Eric told her, and she looked at him as she felt the ache of desire again to see his eyes darkening as they met hers. "Will it hurt for them to rub against you?" His hand traced her leg slowly as he spoke, and she moaned. "I need to be inside of you again."

"I want you to be." Lisette told him, stroking his growing erection with her hand clumsily. He pushed her onto her stomach and pressed between her legs as he entered her, and she cried out hoarsely as he moved deeply inside of her. A couple of orgasms later, and they were taking a shower and dressing for lunch. Lisette was appalled at how bad she looked, and she washed all of her make up off quickly and yanked back her wet hair into a ponytail. She pulled on her jeans and a loose tee shirt of his and he pulled on his own jeans and a tee shirt. Lisette slid her heels onto her feet, finding her ripped up fishnets in the process. She gazed at Eric with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged. "I liked these a lot."

"They needed to be off of your luscious body. I will buy you many more." Eric promised her, kissing her eagerly. She got lost in his lips for a long moment, and gazed at him warily for another moment. "Do not give me that face, Lisette."

"I'm a little scared to do this." Lisette said, and looked down.

"I love you." Eric practically growled at her, and she stared at him. "Learn that and know it." He slid his hand over hers, and pulled her to the door. They walked hand in hand to their restaurant, and she looked around as she remembered running away from him the last time she had been there. Eric squeezed her hand and she glanced up at him to see that he remembered it as well. He led her to the table that was selected for them, never letting go of her hand until they sat down. Lisette ordered a water with lemon and sipped it as she gazed at him, now thinking back to their first time here. He had been so alluring that day, and the feel of his lips had stunned her with the electricity that she felt in them. She leaned over and brushed his lips with hers as she felt the tingling in her mind, and she was rewarded with the same tingling intermixed with strong desire of what she knew he had to offer. He held her there to deepen the kiss and she took a deep breath when he pulled away staring at her. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Eric whispered to her, and she nodded as she gazed at him. "So did I."

Lisette blushed and looked down as the cook came over, and smiled at him as he greeted her. Eric played with her hair as they watched the preparation, and turned his gaze to her as she ate the appetizer slowly and purposefully as he watched. She worked the beans out slowly with her tongue and slid her free hand under the table and over his leg gently. He was now tightly gripping her hair, and she brushed against his groin with a pleased smile. She picked another one up and dipped it into the soy sauce slowly and ate it as her plate was set down in front of her. She felt sick, but she knew that she needed food and water. Eric leaned over and explained something else he would like to see her do with her tongue in a low and seductive whisper, and she giggled nervously as she felt a gush between her legs. This man was amazing in what he did to her alone.

"I think I need to wash my jeans." Lisette told him softly, and he met her eyes with his own full of desire. "Your words……" His hand brushed her leg gently, and slid it between her legs as he traced her heat. She wanted to slide everything off of the table and go for it right there, but she bit her lip. "Let's eat, shall we?

They both took deep breaths and tried to focus on the meal in front of them, and rushed back to his bed where they made love yet again. He took her home so that she could get ready for work, and asked her if he could see her later. She smiled as she nodded, and he kissed her warmly before she got out of the car. "I love you, Lisette. I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"I love you, Eric." Lisette murmured, feeling awkward with the words as she said them. It was so new to her. "I'll see you later." He leaned over to kiss her again, and she moaned as his lips claimed hers hungrily. She finally got out of the car and went to the empty apartment, where she showered again and dressed in her skirt and shirt. She added some tights and comfortable flats and put a little make up on for the night. She knew it was going to be another busy one. Lisette heard her phone ringing and picked it up, telling Jimmy that she would love a ride to work. He came by to get her, and looked closely at her.

"What's up? You have somehow managed to look great and exhausted all at once, as opposed to just exhausted." Jimmy asked her, and she shook her head as she laughed slightly.

"Are you performing still tonight?"

"Yes, right before stupid Bob Kelly." Jimmy said, seeming to be distracted by her question. She laughed at how he referred to his best friend. "Jim is on after him, so it should be a great crowd tonight."

"You'll do great, Jimmy. I know it." Lisette told him, and he glanced at her with a smile. They arrived, and she got the room ready before it got too crowded. People started pouring in, and she rushed around to help with orders for them, as well as taking care of the comedians. She went to check on the headliner, and he told her to come into the room as she knocked. She entered with a smile, and he glanced up at her with bright green eyes. "Hey, Jim. How are you? Can I get you anything?"

He ordered a drink, and then pulled her to him by the hand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her. "When are you going to go out with me, love?"

"I have told you before that I do not date performers here, Jim. I know far too much about you comics." Lisette told him, shaking her head. "Though that cute accent of yours really makes it tempting."

"You should hear me talk dirty." Jim told her, winking as he gave up. She laughed and pulled away a d he looked at her. "Are you with someone, Lis?"

"I am, but it is complicated. That is the best way to describe it." Lisette answered honestly, thinking that dating one of these guys would be better for a moment. They were brutally honest with what they wanted, at least with her. They said it how it was. Eric had lied while pretending to do that. Now she didn't know if he was really telling the truth, despite his telling her that he loved her so much. She sighed and went to get Jim his drink. Lisette joined the owner at the bar for Jimmy's set, laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks at his crude jokes. She realized how good it felt after weeks of gloom and doom. Those were only replaced now by her confusion at what to feel about him now, but she could do that easier than what she had been doing. She kind of felt like she had been ripped apart, but was now held by glue. How temporary that glue happened to be remained to be seen. She watched the other two perform, laughing just as much. Lisette loved this job for that reason. She closed up for the night, and waited for Jimmy for a ride home. It was late and she was tired from such a late night tonight and the one before. She walked out front, laughing again at a joke he had told. She looked forward to see Eric standing against his car as he waited for her, looking gorgeous in well fitting jeans and a tight tee shirt. She stopped breathing for a moment, and stared at him as her confusion mixed with her yearning for him.

"What is he doing here?" Jimmy asked angrily, and she glanced at him. He gazed at her and read her face. "Shit, Lis. Tell me you're not back with him and that is why you looked actually happy tonight. He fucking destroyed you not long ago. I practically had you on suicide watch." Lisette winced with his words and closed her eyes tightly. "You're stupid, Lis. Stupider than I ever thought that you could be."

"Jimmy." Lisette said, reaching out to empty air. She heard his door slam and his car start from a distance, and then screech away from the curb. "Damn it."

"He does not seem pleased with me." Eric said softly, walking up to her. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks and looked up at him. "He does not know what we are, or what we have. Nobody truly does other than us."

"What if this is all for nothing? What if I only end up where he saw me before?" Lisette asked Eric, and he took her face into his hands as he stared at her.

"Because I love you and I know what it is like to lose you as well." Eric assured her, kissing her fervently until she could not breath. "When will you believe that?"

"I can pretend to as long as I have to, if it only keeps me with you." Lisette told him, and he frowned at her. "Prove yourself to me, Eric." She slid her arms around his neck, and their lips met again eagerly. She could not deal with the oppressive sadness of losing him again, not right now.


	8. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart

~I do not own any True Blood characters~

Lisette went home with Eric that night, walking into his room to look up at the loft regretfully. The light was on, and she imagined Jimmy up there pacing angrily around the room. The worst part for her was that she knew he could be right. She glanced down and sighed, and closed the blinds as tightly as she could. She walked back into the living room, where Eric was sitting quietly on the couch. "You okay?" His question was simple in it's words, but complex as it jumped around her brain.

"I knew that there would be some criticism. There had to be from those that are…..closest to me. I am surprised that Soph was so open to my seeing you again." Lisette replied, sitting down next to him and gazing at him. He was so striking, and she could not take her eyes off of him. She had missed immensely during their time apart, and as he took her hand gently she sucked in her breath. They could both feel the electricity between them, and their eyes locked as he turned his eyes to her. It almost hurt her with how much she craved him, and she leaned into him closer. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her the same thing that I told you, adding of course that I was completely in love with you. I admitted my mistake freely and she wore down after awhile. She admitted that you had not taken our parting well either, though she didn't mention how you had moved on. That hurt me a lot seeing you with him, but I probably deserved it. What did I really expect? You're so beautiful and he had been with you, so why would he not want you again? I know that I did." Eric said softly, his eyes glazing over with jealousy as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I was nearly irate when you asked me to do something I had never done to you before. I knew that it had to be him that had gotten to touch you that way first, and I was too angry to respond for a moment. All it took was one cry from you though, and feeling the way your body reacted. I came so hard after that, and you screamed my name when you did. I thank him now for giving me even more pleasure from you." He met her eyes and they matched his lustful ones, and she took a deep breath.

"How do you think I felt when I saw her in your arms?" Lisette asked, and he frowned. "I saw you in the window with her, and it hurt."

"I know this." Eric told her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I saw you in the window, and it hurt much more than I ever thought it would. I realized then that I was really in love with you, and Cindy wanted…….I couldn't. I wanted to run to that loft and hold you. It was the longest week of my life when she was here, and then it was torture when you would not speak to me." Eric gazed at her with pained eyes, "Don't do that again, Lis. I can't lose you."

"Can I trust you? Is it over with her?" Lisette asked him, and he nodded as he pressed her into the cushions and kissed her hard. She gasped, and he slid his tongue between her lips and she met it eagerly with her own. He slid between her legs and she felt his hardness pressing into her, and she parted them further to allow him to grind into her harder. It nearly hurt, but she could feel the familiar throb where he rubbed against her and her body moistening. He moved away from her and pulled her shirt off rapidly, immediately removing her bra and working her hardened nipples with his fingers. He took a break to pull off her shoes and tights eagerly, and then returned to his rough touches. He switched to his mouth, and she leaned back as his hand slid up her leg and to her wet thigh as he moaned. His fingers teased her lightly over her thong, and then pressed into her slick folds hard enough to make her cry out. He inserted two inside of her and she moved her body against them, craving the release that she longed for at that moment. He bent his fingers enough to make her climax as he matched her movement, and she dug her nails into his leg as he cried out. "God, Eric. Oh god." She let the feeling take her over for a few seconds, moaning as he moved his hands to stroke her clit again to make it longer. She gazed at him with heavy eyes, and he slid off his tee shirt. She sat up shakily to kiss his hot skin, tracing his nipple with her tongue as she slid her arms behind his muscular back.

"Bite." Eric ordered her, and she sucked it into her mouth and between her teeth as far as she could as she nibbled on him, dropping one hand to stroke his erection that strained against his pants. He shuddered and moaned, and she bite a little harder. "I want to fuck you so hard, Lis."

"I like biting you. Let me play a little longer." Lisette teased him, and he let out a ragged breath, She directed her attention to the other side, working his button and zipper to allow access to him as she gripped him in her hands and played with the tip with her finger. It was slick and she rubbed it in slowly as he sucked in his breath. She could tell that he was struggling, but she dragged out his torture as she nibbled at his neck and pressed part of her body against his. He finally growled and moved from under her, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He threw her down and pushed her to her knees, sliding her skirt up and teasing her with his tongue for only a few seconds. He dropped his pants and got behind her, and she braced herself for the sting of his hand. She moaned as she felt it, and he entered her as he spanked her harder. He found his usual rhythm and soon she was screaming his name as she exploded against him. He cried out her name as he followed, and slowly caressed the spots that he had hit as he slowed his thrusts. They tumbled onto the bed together afterwards, and he pulled her close to his sweaty body.

"I want to go past the spanking. I want to use a belt next time, lightly of course. I imagine how much more turned on it would make us both, and the way that we would fuck afterwards. I would kiss all of the pain away, Lisette. I would love to run my tongue over your ass while you were bent forward, teasing your clit along the way." Eric suggested, and she met his gaze with heavy eyes.

"Eric, you're a naughty boy." Lisette told him, and he kissed her deeply. "I thought we only made love, as you always like to say."

"Deep down we both know that we do, but we are hitting this level of primal need with each other. I look forward to seeing where it leads. I think it is a normal thing for a couple to experiment with the different levels of lust and love, don't you?" Eric told her, sliding his hands down her back as he stroked her skin. "I will need to find a place to buy with all of this screaming as well. My neighbours might complain."

"Maybe so." Lisette murmured, kissing his lips teasingly. His words had made her begin to throb again, and he pulled her over him as he claimed her lips hungrily. They made love again fiercely as she straddled him, and that became the best part of Lisette's nights quickly. It allowed her to escape from her doubts and fears about Eric when he was inside of her, and making her feel the pain that she craved from him. She fought her feelings as they would move together to fall asleep, aware then her feelings for him were growing and that she was in a scary place. They slept at his place or her place, depending on whether or not she worked in the morning. It was a hassle to get across town. She also sensed that he did it to get away from the condo. She had not been to the loft since the moment with Jimmy, and she got a little depressed when she was at his place. It was the only place that they could be alone all of the time, so she did make an effort. He was in the process of buying a place closer to her apartment, so he would be moving soon. He had asked her to move in with him, but she was working on hard on keeping herself separated on the deep emotional level. She didn't want to need him like that, and she convinced herself that they could keep it going on the level that they were at. He was fighting her, and she started to feel the pressure as she watched the stress on his face when they were together. He was also trying to convince her not to work all of the jobs, but she needed to. She was not painting anyway, staying away from the loft.

Lisette and Jimmy would not speak at work either. She saw the pain in his eyes as he would glance at her from time to time, and she would glance down. He had been clear with his feelings about Eric, and she didn't need anything further as she struggled through her own complicated feelings. Jimmy was one of her best friends, and he understood her too well. She had never felt like she needed to hide things from him. He was always honest with her, brutally honest, and she didn't need it right now. They just made sure not to be too close at work, and she would leave with Eric quietly. She was working there a couple of months after she had gotten back with Eric, when she felt someone step up next to her at the bar as she waited for drinks. She glanced over curiously, and saw Jacob staring at her. Lisette bit her lip and glanced forward at the bartender, taking her customers drinks and indicating a table to Jacob as she began to take them over. It was time for a break anyway. She grabbed a beer for him and walked over and sat near him as she set it down. "Hey, Lis." Jacob said to her, and she leaned her head in her hand as she leaned closer to hear him above the comic. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You?" She glanced up to see how serious he looked, and then back over the crowd.

"You never called. I was hoping that you would decide that you wanted me the way I did you." Jacob said, and she closed her eyes. "I saw you leave with that guy. You are his now, I assume?"

"As much as I can be with anybody, Jacob. You know how I am." Lisette said, sighing.

"Yes, I guess I do. You probably would have told me no that night regardless, right?" Jacob said, looking at the table. "I do love you, Lisette."

"But what is there really to love, Jacob? I fucked you a few nights, but we never got deep like that. Why do you say you love me?" As Lisette said the words to Jacob, she realized that she could easily say them to Eric as well. She could easily say them to the man that she was telling she loved as well, but that didn't know her.

"I could see you under all of that. I enjoyed being in bed with you a lot, but I wanted to be more. I wanted to know you." Jacob told her, and she shook her head.

"I do not even know me." Lisette said, and realized it was true. "Fuck. If I don't know me, then what is the point of it all?" Something made her look around, and she saw Jimmy standing near the stage staring at the door. She followed his gaze and saw Eric standing near the entrance looking at her with dark eyes. "I have to go, Jacob." She looked at him. "I am really sorry. I feel like I……lead you on or something. I don't know. I am sorry." She stood up from the table and looked at Eric as she walked towards him, and he met her eyes as she swallowed.

"I came to pick you up." Eric said, glancing at Jacob again. "What is he doing here?"

"Didn't you get my text? I am covering for Rachel for another couple of hours. Eric, he came to get some closure and talk for a minute. Chill on the envy, would you?" Lisette suggested, and he glanced at her.

"Did he get that closure?" Eric asked her, and she sighed.

"I doubt it. I came running to you again, just like that night. What does that suggest to you?" Lisette asked him, feeling on edge from her previous thoughts. "Look, I need to finish up here. Want me to take a cab to your place later?" She glanced up as someone brushed by her, and saw Eric and Jacob glaring at each other as Jacob walked out of the door.

"I'll stay and watch the performers, if you don't mind." Eric told her, and she indicated the table that Jacob had just vacated. She hurried back to the bar, feeling annoyed by the events of the last hour. Lisette rushed around as she helped the crowd, but she felt his eyes on her the entire time. When she would glance his way, it was always met by his own intense gaze. Lisette felt her body begin to deceive her thoughts, and she walked towards him slowly with a beer as the last comic prepared to come onstage. He gazed steadily at her and she met his eyes as she was hit hard by her desire for him. "I love you, Lisette." Eric told her, and she nodded slowly. She wanted to ask him what she had asked Jacob, but she could not form the words. She only wanted to hear him say it and feel his touch, and he stroked her hand that rested on the table slowly as she took a deep breath. It was terrifying what he made her feel, and she moaned softly as he slid his fingers up her arm. "I want you so much right now." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes. She saw the nights that she and Sophie had attended his events in her mind, and they way that he would sneak her to dark corners to give her what she wanted so much at that moment.

"I am working, Eric." Lisette said in a faintly controlled voice, and opened them. She met his eyes for a long moment, and then turned to return to work. She heard Jimmy announce the headliner, and glanced at the stage as she waited for drinks. He met her eyes as he spoke the words, and his eyes were dark and concerned. He walked off of the stage and she looked forward as she thought for a moment about her life. It had been so much easier when she didn't care about anyone, with the exception of her friends. She glanced back at Eric, taking in his stunning perfection. He was staring at his cell phone with a distracted gaze, and she frowned as she looked at him. He made her feel things that she hated feeling, but could not imagine life without feeling now. She was all too aware of the emptiness that she had felt when he was gone. He glanced up at her and she met his eyes for a long moment. She finished her shift as the crowd reacted to the comic's words onstage, but Lisette was not listening. She only heard her own thoughts, and felt Eric's hand as he took it when they walked to his car. She glanced back into the room as they left, and saw Jimmy staring at her with a frown on his face. She looked down and followed Eric, who pulled her into his arms when they reached his car. She looked at him curiously, and he kissed her hard as he pulled her closer.

He asked her if she was hungry, and she agreed that she was. She had worked both jobs, and longer hours at Caroline's to boot. They went to an all night place that she liked near to the condo, and she nibbled on a salad and sipped some soda to wake up. It had been a long day, and for that matter it had been a long few months. She felt her eyes burning from being so tired and she yawned out of the blue. "Sorry." Lisette apologized to him, as he gazed at her across the table. "Long day."

"Stop working both jobs, Lisette. Paint more and pursue that. You are so talented, and you need to do that now before you lose your passion. I will help you make up any money lost from quitting The Diner, if that is what it takes. I have already asked you to move in with me, so what is the difference?" Eric asked her sharply, and she stared at him.

"I don't really have a loft anymore. I am sure you saw the way I am not talking to Jimmy right now." Lisette murmured, not mentioning the part about moving in. "I will just have to find one of my own and work there."

"When? You work too much." Eric argued, and she glared at him. He leaned forward and stared into her face. "I love you. I want to live with you and take care of you."

"Eric…." Lisette's voice drifted off and she shook her head. He sighed and stared outside, and they didn't talk for the remaining time that they were there. He paid the bill with a look at her that told her to deal with it, and led her to his car by the hand. Eric opened the door for her, and she looked at him as she got in. She watched him walk around the back, and stared forward as he got in.

"Do you want to come over?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him. "I want to be with you tonight, Lis. I really do."

"I do as well." Lisette told him, and he leaned in to claim her lips gently. She sucked in her breath and he passed over them again as the heat felt like it filled the car to her. His hand slid over his face and into her hair as they continued the kiss, and she pressed closer to him. He pulled away reluctantly, and she took a deep breath. "I love the feeling of your lips."

"It keeps me going through the day." Eric told her honestly, and she looked at him. "You keep me going through the day, especially…..especially now." He straightened and started the car, and she looked at him. He drove the short way to the condo, and they went into the elevator quietly where he pulled her to him tightly. He kept one arm around her as he unlocked the door, and she glanced at the boxes piled around randomly. "The move should be in about a month at the most."

"Good. That will be good." Lisette told him, and he dropped his keys on the table. He moved towards her purposefully, and pressed her into the wall as he gazed at her with intense eyes. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her deeply, and she slid her arms around his neck eagerly. He slid his hands down to lift her easily, and carried her to the couch. He slid her down against the cushions, and pressed into her as he kissed her again harder. His lips were demanding against hers, and he teased her tongue with his lightly as they parted to allow him more. She groaned as he pressed harder into her, and her body screamed for him as he rubbed against her. He was ready for her as well, and she struggled with her arms that were trapped around his neck. He felt her and pulled away, his eyes as hungry for her as she felt for him. She tugged at his tee shirt and pulled it off, and slid her hands up his body. He pulled her work shirt off, and removed her bra easily as his gaze took in her body in the dim light from the kitchen. He moved down to remove her skirt and thong, and then stood to remove his own pants. He looked down the hallway but surprised her by moving back onto the couch and between her legs as he kissed her again. He pressed closer as they kissed hungrily, and entered her as she moaned against his lips. She was surprised by his rapid lovemaking, used to his rough foreplay and teasing. She moaned with his rhythm as he drove himself into her, and he buried his face against her as he grunted. She felt him move harder and longer than normal, and she climaxed twice before she felt him tense up and groan loudly against her sweaty skin. He came hard for several seconds, and then collapsed against her as he took several deep breaths. Lisette stroked his hair and closed her eyes as her body twitched with small aftershocks. "You needed that badly, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't do more, for you I mean. I just wanted to make love to you so much, and feel it right away." Eric apologized, and shook his head. "I was in such a hurry."

"I am here all night., Eric." Lisette assured him, and he pulled away from her and leaned back against the cushions. She saw the worry etched in his face that she had felt during the sex, and she pushed herself back with her hands to the end cushion. "Eric, what gives?"

"I love you so fucking much, Lisette. Believe that." Eric told her, his eyes closed as he spoke. "I want to be with you for much longer than now, but it seems like fate is against us."

"What?" Lisette asked, surprised and scared of the words. She could not lose him, as much as she tried to pull away from him. "What are you saying?"

"I did not get your text tonight because I changed my cell number today and spent most of the rest of it taking care that business associates and family knew it. I was picking you up anyway and I was planning on getting the new information to you then, but I walked in and saw him with you. I was jealous but there was more than that. I was imagining you going back to him when we do not work out, and I could see in his eyes that he would take you back without a thought. I could see that he loves you in the way that he looked at you. I wanted to rip his head off. I could not tell you anything yet, and I just wanted you to know that I love you and how much I wanted you. I wanted that clear. I wanted to make love to you and make you know how much I want that. I love you, Lisette."

"What are you saying to me?

"Let's go lay in bed and talk. I want to hold you, baby." Eris said after a long moment, standing up and pulling her up by the hand. She followed him and he slid under the sheets with a sigh, and she followed and rested her chin against her hands on his chest as she snuggled close to his warm body. He stroked her hair back gently and stared into her dark eyes with his intense blue ones. He was quiet for a very long time, and she moved one hand to trace his lips with her finger. The longer the silence dragged on, the more her mind started to create situations and she began to panic. Lisette wondered if he was ending it, and the idea of it made her lose her breath for a moment. He couldn't leave her. She remembered what had happened to her when she was away from him before, and the thought of suffering through it all over again made her body ache. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she fought back tears, and tried to keep her breathing steady as she felt her heart pounding. She wanted to beg him not to leave her, and she slid her arms around him to pull herself closer to him. She felt his hands stroking her hair and she heard his shallow breathing, but she could not look at him. "Lisette." Eric said softly in a cracking voice, and she refused to listen. She slid down his body instead, stopping between his legs to tease him lightly with her tongue. Despite whatever was happening in his mind, he responded and she took him into her mouth as she felt him hardening. "I don't know of I have anything left." Eric tried to protest, but she felt his hands slide down into her hair. "Lisette." He tangled his fingers into her long hair as he moaned and held her head in place. He was soon erect again and she found her rhythm as he began to pump his hips along with her. He took deep ragged breaths in between moans and soon she felt him tense up. Eric came weakly, and she was thankful for that as the amount from earlier would have been overwhelming for her. She pulled away as he breathed deeply, her own body throbbing heavily for him. "You are so good at distracting me." Eric told her, as she moved up and onto her back.

"Distract me." Lisette told him, taking his hand and placing it between her parted legs. He moaned at her aggression and she whimpered at the first touch of his fingers. He stroked her expertly and she was soon writhing and moaning as her body burned with her approaching climax, and he sped up his rhythm until she was crying out his name. She came for a few seconds and breathed deeply as she rolled over and pressed herself against him.

"Despite your attempt at sidetracking me, I want to……" Eric began, but she cut him off,.

"Not tonight. I want to sleep right here beside you." Lisette told him, closing her weary eyes and willing her headache away. "I love you."

"I love you." Eric whispered , as he stroked her hair gently. She was drifting off into a restless sleep when his phone beeped and she felt him move to get it. Lisette was still falling asleep when she felt him slide out of bed as he murmured into the phone as he left the bedroom. She heard the name Cindy, and her heart broke as she fought the sleep that was overcoming her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I do appreciate the alerts that I am getting emails about, and the fact that y'all are reading this. It is taking me forever to update it, but I will be getting better at that soon. I promise! Things are finally coming together in my little world.

Thanks to Alec Ramsey for her help with this chapter as well. I heart you more than you could ever know! The reassurance is so nice when I am in doubt and needing a little more.

As always, hit the review button for me. It makes me happy and I love your thoughts!


	9. Overlap

I do not own any True Blood characters. I just borrow……

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette woke up after a restless night of tossing and turning, her hands immediately pressing into her pounding head. She took a deep breath and took in the way that her body ached and her stomach was slightly turned within her. She took in the quiet of the room and looked next to her to see that she was alone. She sighed in relief and curled back up into a ball. She felt sick. Lisette closed her eyes again and just let the quiet try to soothe her as she hid under the covers. She thought back to the night before and his phone call, and hearing Cindy's name. Lisette remembered the almost desperate way her had made love to her on the couch, like it was their last time ever. He told her so many times that night that he loved her, but what did it all mean? Did Cindy win? Did she get him back?

"Are you awake? I thought I heard you move." Eric's smooth voice broke into her thoughts, and she stayed quiet in her irritation at it. "Lis." She felt him touch the blankets where she was balled up, and she tensed underneath the covers. She didn't want to lose him again, but it seemed as though she was. She craved him physically, and emotionally, despite fighting that part of herself so hard. She had never told anyone that she loved them before, and she meant it with him so much that it scared her. "I made some breakfast. It's in the kitchen." The mention of food suddenly turned her stomach, and she gasped for air. "Lisette? What is it?" Eric asked her in alarm, sitting down and pulling the covers back to look at her.

"Oh god." Lisette struggled out of them and stumbled to the bathroom, leaning over the porcelain toilet as she heaved into it. She closed her eyes as it subsided, and took several deep breaths. She must be getting sick. She felt him and then a hand stroked her hair back gently, and she felt him kiss her hair. "I'm sorry. It must be the flu."

"Don't apologize. You slept poorly last night, Lis." Eric informed her, and she nodded.

"You came back to bed?"

"Yes, I did. You were asleep, but tossing around a lot. I held you and tried to soothe you, but I suspect you were having bad dreams." Eric said tensely, and she frowned. "I am sorry for any roll that I am playing in this."

"I need something to drink." Lisette mumbled, and he helped her up. She asked him for a long tee shirt to wear and he slid it over her head and then pulled her to him in a close embrace. She held onto him weakly and he held her tighter. He let her go enough to help her to the kitchen and get her into a seat, and poured her usual cup of coffee and started to get the milk out of the fridge. "No coffee. Juice, I think." Lisette told him, wrinkling her nose at the thought of drinking the strong liquid right then. He gazed at her in surprise, but got a glass and poured some orange juice into it. She took it from him with a small smile and sipped it gratefully.

"Can you eat anything?" Eric asked her, and she took another breath. "I can make some toast, if that is all you want. I think you need something, Lis. You look so weak."

"Fine. I will try some toast. Fruit sounds decent too, if you have it." Lisette said, knowing how harsh her voice sounded as she said it. "Why did you say her name last night on the phone? I heard you."

Eric busied himself making her food, and she stared at his tense face as she watched him. He brought over a plate and she glanced down at it, deciding to take a moment before eating it.

Eric stared out of the window for several moments, and then finally looked at her. He stood to open a window for some fresh air and then turned towards her. "I tried so hard to tell you this last night, but you fought it and I hardly pushed the issue. You are really good at making me forget my intentions, Lisette." She blushed slightly and glanced down at her food to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. "I have been dealing with a very unhappy Cindy for the last few weeks. She knew that I wanted out, and she was not happy about that. She has it in her head that she is finally ready, and cannot accept that I am done wanting her. Not that I ever really did, especially when I realized what strong feelings are like. I found them when I found you. The calls were relatively infrequent at the beginning, but the more I denied her…..the more they came. She would sob into the phone, scream at me that I could not leave her alone, go into these rages, and threaten all kinds of things. She started calling several times a day, everywhere that she could. I finally changed my cell number due to it. I didn't want to tell you about her, but I was leaving my phone out in the living room when we were in the bedroom and vice versa on silent to hide it. It was exhausting and I could not do it anymore. I thought that if she could not call me anymore that way, she would get the hint." Eric sat across from her at the table, and folded his hands on the table and stared at them. "That was my sister last night. Cindy is now asking her and anyone else we know mutually for my new number, pulling the same shit that she did with me. I don't want to tell her about you, simply because she was hurt to badly by Bill and his cheating. I would never admit that part, but I need to tell her something," His phone beeped on the counter and he looked anxiously in that direction. "Maybe if she knows about you and that I am moving on, she will stop this madness. I don't know what she is going to do." Eric looked up at Lisette, who was forcing down small bites of food as she listened silently. Her mind raced with what he said, trying to imagine the vague blond doing all of that. "I can see her taking her own life over this, and…….it would not be my fault, but I would hate to see what her family would go through. That is only one scenario I have pictured."

"Would she hurt you?" Lisette whispered, fear setting in. She imagined him suddenly missing from her life, and she felt dizzy.

"She is bound to come here sooner or later. I don't want her anywhere near you, baby. Nor do I want to stop seeing you. It is a terrible position to put you in, but I want to be with you. I will leave this condo until I get the brownstone, if I have to. She can find me at work, but I want you and my home kept out of it. I'll rent a hotel room for the time being, if that is what it takes." Eric stared at her, and she saw the scared look in his eyes. "I love you, Lis. I wish this was easier."

"I thought you were going to leave me." Lisette told him, and he nodded. "It seemed like you were doing everything last night for the final time, and there was this raw desperation."

"I thought you may choose to leave me. That is what you felt." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "I would understand if you did. You deserve so much more."

Lisette closed her eyes and her mind flashed over their time together quickly. She craved him at that moment despite her illness and everything else, and she knew that she wanted to be with him. She had never felt like this with anybody, and the depth of that frightened her. It had been that way from the moment that he touched her. She sucked in her breath, and she felt him move behind her and slide his arms around her. She leaned forward and let the tears slide down her cheeks as she took his hands tightly. "I want nothing else but you." Her voice was a ragged whisper, and he pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to lose you."

"I am sorry that I fucked this up so much." Eric told her, and she nodded. "I owed you much more from the beginning than you ever got from me. From the moment I kissed you, I knew that you should have known. You drew me in so quickly. I was overwhelmed by it all. It has never been like that before." He lifted one hand to slide her hair to the side, and his lips brushed her neck. She whimpered softly, and arched her back towards him. "You're sick, baby. I should stop, but you're so beautiful." He kissed her neck harder, and one hand slid over her breast gently. She moaned and he pinched her hardening nipple lightly as she pressed back into him. "Finish eating, Lis. You'll need your strength if you want this."

"I'm done. I want to brush my teeth." Lisette moaned, and his touches grew more aggressive. "I am so gross right now."

"Let's go." Eric told her, lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom. She grabbed the toothbrush that she kept there and brushed them well, smiling as he joined her to do the same. She crawled back under the covers, and he joined her as he gazed hesitantly at her. "So you're still mine?"

"I want to be." Lisette told him, and he moved closer to her as he smiled wanly, "I want to try. Can you promise me that you do not want her still? If you feel remotely like she does, then go. Try it." Her voice trembled as she spoke those words, and she felt tears in her eyes. He wiped at one that slid down her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Never. It's only you." His lips claimed hers again, and she pushed away the feeling of her stomach turning again. Her shirt was removed, as were his lounge pants as their lips and hands roamed each other freely. Eric asked her several times if she was up to this, and finally slid down between her legs as she insisted she was. He fingered her wetness, changing his mind and sliding further to lick her gently. She cried out as he teased her with his tongue and took her into his mouth, and arched her back as he slid a finger inside of her. He moved it faster as he licked her, and she felt her body shaking as she climaxed hard against him. He watched her closely as she moved on the bed, and she cried out his name loudly . He took advantage of her parted legs and slid between them, entering her as she was still finishing. She grunted as he entered her and he placed his body lightly over hers as he thrust deeply inside of her. Lisette slid her hands down over his ass and pulled him deeper inside, and his grunts filled her ears as he obliged her. He started to moan louder and she felt another peak coming, and they came at the same time as they matched noise for noise. He slowed down and moved out of her as he slid down and rested lightly on her stomach. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. Eating helped." Lisette replied, and sighed. "I might call in to Caroline's tonight anyway though. I need to rest a little more and that will not help. I should bed better by tomorrow."

"I hope so. But I am willing to stay in bed with you and nurse you back to health if that is what you need." Eric told her, and she smiled at him. They both heard his phone beep and he cursed under his breath as he sat up. He pulled on his lounge pants and strode out of the room, and Lisette lay quietly in the bed. It seemed to be his sister again, and she heard him speaking angrily into the phone. "Tell her to leave me the fuck alone, Karen. She is making this so hard on everybody, when I do not even want her. I have moved on and I love somebody else now. Maybe if I tell her that, she will accept this." Lisette heard him pause, and then he seemed to be quieter. "I know I leaped in without thinking with Cindy, Karen. I know that more than anything now. It is different now. I want my life here and I want her to move on, but she barely had a chance to get over Bill when I did what I did. I was stupid to do that." He talked for a little while longer and then hung up, and came back to Lisette. "Sorry, baby. This is a real mess. She won't leave Karen alone."

"You did not mention me on her trip?"

"No. I worked as much as I could to avoid her, but she was there since she knows a lot of my co workers. It was awkward and I knew I was not pulling off the loving boyfriend act at all well. I just kept us out as much as possible and found things to do. She had to fucking know that my heart was not into it. Why could she not see it?"

"She loves you." Lisette told him, seeing how it was to be in Cindy's shoes for a moment. She loved him too, and hated the idea of not being with him. "She sounds like she attaches herself easily."

"Yes, she does." Eric agreed, closing his eyes as he sat on the bed. "I knew this when Bill hurt her, but I didn't see the severity of it as I probably should have. I figured she had every reason to be hurt and upset. I was angry with him, as a matter of fact."

"Did you want to be with her when you ended up in bed? Is that why you did it?"

"It was nothing like when you and I even touched for the first time. I was drunk and freshly broken up with a year long relationship, and she was drunk and mourning Bill. I guess we were just lonely, and it happened. But it was strange and uncomfortable for me at first, since we had known each other for awhile. I took it as normal, until I touched you and realized what want is supposed to feel like. I was into you just by seeing you across the room, and actually make love to you was one of the best feelings I have ever had. It's only gotten better." He gave her a quick look of concern as he opened his eyes, and she propped herself against the pillows. She frowned and he looked away and at the wall.

"Where is Bill now?" Lisette asked, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"He died in a car accident a few months ago. It was bad, since I had not really spoken to him. Cindy was completely distraught. I felt the loss of a friend pretty hard that day. I think it had something to do with my leaving and starting over, though I would have preferred to do that unattached."

Lisette stared at him, and he met her gaze. "Car accident? Do they know what happened?"

"Yeah, he hit a tree back home." Eric replied, taking a deep breath.

"Were there any other cars involved?" Lisette asked him, and he shook his head. "Eric….."

"I know what you're thinking, Lis. She was so upset and seemed surprised by it, so I cannot imagine." Eric told her, and she felt fear again. What was she involved in? "But I have been thinking about that lately. I am hesitant to mention you for that reason, but I do not ever want her to know your face. I can handle anything from her, but I can't have you involved." His blue eyes shone with determination, and he moved to her and pulled her into his arms as he pressed against her side. "I need to keep you safe, love. I should just break up with you and guarantee that."

"No." Lisette said, willing to be with him and risk it. She turned her face to his and their lips met hungrily for a long moment. She could not live without that hunger. She moved over him and he held her face in his hands as they kissed, his hands eventually sliding down her bare skin as she shivered. He held her close as they pressed closely together, and she clung to him tightly.

Lisette was at one of his events a couple of nights later, at a bar opening. Her illness had subsided a bit, and she felt like going out. Her and Sophie were at the bar and ordering drinks, and Lisette sipped her martini eagerly. She had chosen a shimmering silver dress and high heels of the deepest black that night, and her hair was in loose curls all around her face. Her deep red lipstick brought out her pale skin and the thick line of silver eye shadow with heavy black mascara added the glimmer that she needed. She smiled at Sophie as they looked around the crowded bar, and saw Eric near the back. It had been relatively quiet as far as Cindy went, and though they were both concerned, they also felt comfortable enough to stay at his place. He was hoping that she had gotten the point, and had been making every effort to show Lisette how much he wanted her. She met his blue gaze, and saw a look of lust pass across his face as he gazed at her face. He finished his conversation and walked over to her and Sophie, eyeing the short silver dress with a raised eyebrow. "I have a break, if you would like to get some fresh air." Eric suggested to her, his lips practically touching hers.

"Sure." Lisette agreed, her body tingling. She smiled at Sophie, and grabbed her hand. "Be right back, sweetie." She followed Eric through the crowd, and he walked down a hallway rather than outside. It was long and dark, and she giggled a little drunkenly as he reached back and took her hand. They kept their relationship under wraps at his events out in the open, since it was a professional thing for him. He turned around, and pulled her against him as he slid his hand down to her ass.

"You look so good tonight, my shimmering lady." Eric told her, his hand sliding further to touch her bare leg. "If it weren't for that lipstick on your luscious lips, I would show you that way."

"I think I have some other lips." Lisette suggested, and he pressed her back into the wall at the end of the hallway. He leaned down to brush his lips over her neck and slid his hand under her skirt and up her thigh slowly. Lisette moaned and he hit the dampness of her underwear with the tip of a finger.

"I loved this the first time I did it. I think I knew how much you really wanted me that night for the first time." Eric murmured against her skin, and she took a deep breath. She leaned back as he made his way past her clothes and stroked her wetness eagerly, and pulled his face closer to her neck with one hand. He kissed her neck hard and stroked faster, and she felt the feeling coming on as she cried out. He knew her and knew her well, and he brought her to a hard orgasm, as he held her still with one hand on her hips. "There is much more of that later tonight, when I can make all of that red come off of your mouth." Eric promised her, and she moaned as she breathed deeply.

"How long do you have?" Lisette asked him breathlessly, and he chuckled.

"Why?"

"I want to return the favor." Lisette said, sliding to her knees and unbuttoning his pants. They returned to the bar a few moments later, and Lisette took a long sip of her drink. Sophie gazed at them with a wide smile and a shake of her head, and Lisette glanced at her. The girls laughed together, and Eric looked them over. He gazed across the room with a frown, and touched Lisette's shoulder as he walked away.

"You always have such a flush to your cheeks when you return from those breaks. You naughty girl!" Sophie playfully chided her, and Lisette giggled. "I am glad to see you having a good time with him."

"Yeah, me too." Lisette agreed, looking down for a moment. Sophie had no idea about Cindy yet, and what was going on. Lisette had barely been home, having returned to work despite her slight illness. She was with Eric otherwise. Lisette ordered another drink and took a seat, feeling slightly dizzy as she took a deep breath. They chatted lightly as the night wore on, and Sophie went to dance with a girl as Lisette remained at the bar. She was having a bit of a relapse and didn't feel up to it. Eric approached her a little while later, and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Just feeling a little tired." Lisette admitted, and he glanced around and at the clock.

"I can finish up around here and take you home. I think Linda can close out the place tonight." Eric said, stroking her cheek lightly with the tip of his finger. "I will be back in a moment." She nodded and watched him leave, looking forward to being alone with him as she took in his retreating body. He kept his promise and she waved to Sophie as she left, clutching his hand as they walked to the car. He opened her door, and smiled at her as she slid inside. Lisette watched him get into the car and leaned over to kiss him gently, taking his face into her hands as she let her lips linger. "I love you." Eric whispered to her, and she slid her hands into his hair.

"I love you." Lisette told him, and he claimed her lips again. He eventually started the car and they drove home, where she nibbled on a sandwich and sipped some water on the couch. Eric emerged down the hallway in some of his lounge pants and she eyed him appreciatively. "You're so beautiful." Lisette murmured to him, and he smiled at her as he sat down.

"You're stunning yourself, Lisette. Tonight, especially. You look different somehow to me, and you have a glow about you. A softness." Eric told her, stroking her hair back. "It's beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her, and she felt the heat before he even touched her lips. She returned the kiss instantly, feeling her body responding as she did. He pulled her over him, and she traced his bare upper body as she felt his tongue meet hers eagerly. He tensed with every touch of her fingers, and she felt him unzip her dress. He was hard underneath her, and she thought of earlier as she pressed herself closer to him in slow movements. Eric moaned and slid her dress down, immediately touching her bare breasts as he teased her with tight squeezes and long pinches. He passed his thumb hard over her nipples, and she whimpered as the sensation flowed through her body. "Bedroom." Eric murmured, and she nodded against his lips. She moved off of him, sliding her dress to the floor before walking back to the bedroom. He followed and she felt his hands grip her hips tightly, then push her forward onto the bed. She knew what was coming, and she felt him part her legs to taste her wet center teasingly, easing his tongue deep inside her as he moved between there and teasing her with slow strokes over her throbbing folds. Lisette was bordering on a hard climax, when he pulled away and touched her ass with one hand. She begged him for the pain, and the feel of the leather against her skin made her cry out with pleasure as she feeling lingered. He hit again lightly,, and she bucked forward as his hands held her. His free hand caressed her and she whimpered as desire flooded her. He leaned in to taste her once again, and she moaned at the contact as she pushed against him. "I want you so bad." Eric spoke against her, and the vibration made her shudder. His phone chimed as she did, and he pulled back and asked her in a hoarse voice to move forward on the bed. She scooted forward, and he moved behind her and entered her as the phone rang again.

"Oh, Eric." Lisette moaned, taking in every inch of him as she pushed against his movements. The phone rang again, and she frowned as she heard Eric curse loudly. His movement grew jerky and short, and she felt her orgasm slipping away. He gave up as the ring sounded again, and pulled out of her and leaned on her. "What is happening?"

"I'm sorry. Its her. I can tell." Eric explained, and she felt him kiss her back gently. He cursed and stood as the phone rang again, and yanked it off of the night stand. Lisette heard him answer it as she fell forward onto the bed and closed her eyes, hearing the rage in his voice as he spoke. He left the room, but not before she heard the desperate pleading in Cindy's voice on the phone. Lisette let the tears flow, angry at her ebbing desire that had not been satiated because of her as well as the entire mess of a situation. She curled up into as ball, listening to him as he tried to reason with the woman on the other end of the line in the living room. His voice was angry and demanding as he spoke to her. Her stomach

churned sharply, and she got out of bed and stumbled into the dark bathroom as she fought nausea again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is not the best chapter I have ever written, but I have stared at it for a few days now and have not a clue what to do with it. For that matter, I have almost no idea where the story itself is going. I am kind of throwing around stuff, but it may be awhile before I update again. Thanks for the alerts, the reads, and for my faithful reviewers! Life is just…….life right now.


	10. Suffocating

I do not own any True Blood characters, for the record. Just borrowing!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette heard her name echoing through her mind, and she felt someone pick her up. "What are you doing sleeping in here?" Eric chided her lightly, and she blinked slowly. "Baby, were you sick again?"

"I thought I was going to be. I must have fallen asleep." Lisette mumbled, and snuggled against his shoulder. She remembered his phone call, and tensed immediately. "How did it end?"

Eric sighed audibly, and she waited quietly. "She is beyond reason, Lis. I don't get it at all, but she is. I am positive that she will come to New York, and at this point I want her to just to end it. Maybe if she sees that I mean everything I have said to her, she'll drop it." Eric explained, laying her on the pillow. He stared at her with burning eyes that shimmered with emotion, and stood up as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mentioned that I was seeing someone new, and she lost it. I do not want you here anymore for the time being, Lisette. I am going to find a hotel room to stay in until my deal is closed on my new house, but we are not staying here. I don't know what she would do if she saw you, and you're already fragile enough with this virus."

Lisette nodded slowly, and she knew her eyes expressed her fear that she was feeling. "Are we breaking up?"

"I should." Eric said very slowly, staring at her. He shook his head gently, and gazed at her. "I should walk away and let you live a normal life. I have taken that away from you since day one." He stared at the window and his eyes darkened in the light of the bathroom as Lisette watched him. "I can't imagine not touching you again, or looking into your dark eyes. I can't imagine going on as though we never met." He walked around and sat on the bed. "Maybe we should take a break until this is over, this mess. Regroup when we can really focus on us."

Lisette felt her heart race, and dizziness set in. "If you think it is best, we can." Her voice was low, and she turned her head away from him to close her eyes. She could not imagine it.

"I want you safe, Lis. I want you to live like a normal person." Eric said, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "When this is…..over, however that may be, move in with me. Let's really do this."

"So I am going to leave you and then move in with you? That is absurd." Lisette said, and he stroked her hair. Her voice cracked and she shut up quickly.

"Just for the time being. I don't want her to get even a glimpse of you, Lisette. I don't know what she would do, or what she is capable of." Eric insisted, and she bit her lip. She took a deep breath, and felt the room spin around her. She sucked her breath in harder, and curled up into a ball on the bed. "Maybe you should see a doctor." Eric's voice was soft, and she coughed.

"I'll be OK. I need some sleep, and I will be out of here in the morning. We can start our break then, unless you want to now. I could take a cab home." Lisette offered, and he pressed against her and pulled her close to him.

"We can figure it out in the morning." Eric assured her, and she straightened her legs so that her whole body was touching him. She pressed close to him, and he traced the skin of her stomach lightly as he held her. She held her breath until her leaned close to kiss her hair. "I love you."

"I love you."

The morning started with Eric's phone ringing, and Lisette heard him arguing in the kitchen as she sat up. She frowned and got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, and reluctantly walked out of the bedroom once she pulled on some of her clothes that were there. He had his back to her, and his muscles were tense. "I do not want you here. I am in love with somebody else, Cindy. You have nothing to come here for anymore. Stop with this fucking madness." Lisette heard a high pitched screaming coming from the phone and she winced. "Let me live my life. Live yours, and leave me the fuck alone." He slammed the phone down towards the counter, and stopped himself before he broke it. He rested it gently as an afterthought and turned his head to look at her. "That was one of the calls where she actually spoke. She just sit there a lot in silence too." He shook his head, and turned forward again. "That is why I don't want you around me right now."

"She does not know my place. Stay there with me." Lisette told him, stepping into the room with him to peer into the fridge. She actually felt a little better today, and she smiled slightly at that. She grabbed some juice, and eyed the bare fridge as her stomach growled.

"Let me take you for breakfast somewhere," Eric said absently, and then looked at her. "What if she followed me there? That would make you and Sophie unsafe."

"Sophie might enjoy the chance to kick her ass." Lisette suggested, and he smirked. She sighed and stared at the fridge for a moment before she closed it. She walked back to the bedroom and turned on the shower, needing it badly. Lisette pulled her clothes off and stepped underneath the burning water, willing it to wash everything away. It burned her skin as it hit it, and she closed her eyes wearily. Her patience was wearing thin with this situation, and she jumped as she felt someone touch her.

"It's just me. Do you mind if I join you/?" Eric asked her, and she felt him begin to massage her scalp as he shampooed her hair for her gently.

"Not with the way that feels." Lisette replied absently, leaning her head back. She let the feeling relax her, as well as the when he soaped up her body and washed her gently. She rinsed her long hair of the conditioner, and turned to face him. His eyes were steady on her as he let his gaze drag over her, and she blushed as she covered herself. He stared into her eyes and reached out an arm to pull her to him in one smooth motion.

"We have done many things together many times, and you are covering yourself. Why, Lis? You're beautiful." Eric's voice was a murmur as he stared down at her, and she slid her arms around him as he held her tightly. "I love looking at you."

"You do it so hard sometimes." Lisette told him, and he moved her against the shower wall. He found her lips in the steam and kissed her deeply, and she moaned with his aggression. He let his free hand slide around her head and grip her wet hair tightly, and his other arm slid tightly around her back. His tongue demanded hers to respond, and she slid her arms up his back as she pressed closer. Eric slid both hands down to lift her, and she grunted as she was pushed harder against the wall. He never missed a beat, keeping his lips connected to hers as he moved her and entered her deeply. "Eric." Lisette moaned, pulling her head back to take a breath as he filled her. "Oh god, deeper." He drove himself into her harder and she cried out with the movement. He gripped her skin tight with his hands as she felt it coming, and she screamed his name above the sound of the water. He grunted as he followed, and let her slide to her feet as he held her. "I can't describe how you make me feel." Lisette murmured breathlessly, and he slid his hands into her hair as he kissed her again.

"Your screams say a lot." Eric told her, moving his mouth against her lips. "I owed you that. I am very sorry for last night. I am letting this get to me too much." He pulled her to him, and she pressed against him. "I just want to be normal."

"Me, too." Lisette said, knowing that she had her own issues with the normal relationship. "We're a mess together." She told him to turn around and washed him off after a moment, and then quickly cleaned herself up again. He rinsed the conditioner out of his own hair, and they stood together at the mirror to brush their hair. Lisette laughed and shook her head. "I think your hair is prettier than my own sometimes."

"Do you like it? I know that some do not." Eric said, and she gazed at him as she put on a light coat of make up.

"On you, yes. It's fun to grab at certain moments." Lisette teased him, and he laughed. She glanced at the clock and frowned. "I have to work tonight. It is a blessing that I had the last two mornings off."

"Do you feel up to it?" Eric asked her, as they dressed for breakfast.

"I do." Lisette said, shrugging. "I feel like I have been lazy."

"I think you work too much. I can make a painting room for you in the new place if you quit one." Eric bribed her, and she raised her eyebrows at him as she grabbed her purse. They left and walked to the elevator, and he looked around carefully. "I don't even know of she is at home or not. She could be anywhere if she is using her cell."

"Are you scared?" Lisette asked him softly, and he gazed at her.

"Not for myself, but for you. I don't want to lose you, love." Eric told her, and took her hand securely. They went outside and to his car, and she sighed as he looked around again. They drove to a small place to eat, and he sat next to her in the cozy booth. It was a well lit place that was full of people, and Lisette gazed around as she took in the delicious smell of food. She didn't miss the looks that the women gave Eric, and she gazed at him herself in admiration. She was used to their looks, but she often gave him the same look herself. It made her tremble a bit when he met her gaze with his blue eyes, and he took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just don't want to stop looking at your face." Lisette told him, and he sighed loud enough for her to hear him. "Baby, I….."

"I know that you love me, despite your shyness still for saying it." Eric whispered, leaning his face towards hers to brush her tingling lips with his. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes." Lisette responded, and she felt him kiss her harder the second time. She moaned softly, and then jumped as they heard a giggle. She looked up at the waitress and blushed, as the black haired girl glanced jealously at her before turning her gaze to Eric. He asked Lisette what she wanted in a very direct tone, and she ordered waffles and fruit and he ordered an omelet and toast with coffee. Lisette added an orange juice, and he looked down at her with a curious gaze. "Coffee does not sound good."

"Better quit a job. You love your caffeine." Eric teased her, and she smiled. They ate quietly together, and met eyes several times over their meal. He touched her gently throughout the meal and she kissed him a few times since he was so close. They were done and finally had to stop lingering, and they walked out to his car. Lisette looked at the sidewalk for a moment and then into his eyes.

"Eric, I……..I know that you're worried." Lisette said, and he nodded slowly. "I love you for worrying about me."

"I just want to take care of this, Lis. I probably won't be able to stay away too long, and I am going to do everything I can to handle this. I am going to get the new place and we'll be together there. I am looking into getting a hotel today. I love you. I hate the idea of being away from you for any time at all." Eric leaned down and kissed her softly, and she slid her arms around him. "I will call you tonight after work and we'll talk for awhile. I love you, baby. I'll miss you."

"I love you." Lisette told him, and they kissed slowly for a long time. He hailed her a cab, and she got in slowly as she stared at him. She gazed into his eyes until she pulled away and then looked forward as her mind raced. Cindy's voice over the phone had chilled her, and she could hear the lack of sanity in it. She wondered how far she would go to ensure that Eric could not love her. Lisette shook her head as the cabbie let her know that she was home and paid him absently as she climbed out. She walked into the building and up to her door, feeling a little empty. Lisette let herself in and set her purse by the door as she looked around. Sophie came out of the hallway and looked at her in surprise. "Hey."

"Why are you home?"

"Ummmm, I just am. I work tonight." Lisette avoided the question, and yawned. "I have been kind of sick and not sleeping well. I called in to Caroline's yesterday and rested."

"They called here. I know." Sophie said, and smiled sympathetically. "What was wrong?"

"Flu. I hate coffee now." Lisette wrinkled her nose, and Sophie frowned. "But I was better today and had breakfast with……..and now I can chill out before work."

"Did you guys break up?" Sophie asked, and Lisette felt her eyes water. "Lisette?"

No, not like that. His ex is being a psycho right now, so he wants to kind of stay apart until he calms her down." Lisette told her, and Sophie raised her eyebrows. "She's upset that they're over and being a bit obsessive right now."

"She a bunny boiler?" Sophie asked, and Lisette looked at her curiously. "You know. It was in that movie Fatal Attraction."

"Oh, yeah. God, I hope not." Lisette said, and saw Sophie deep in thought. "What is it?"

"How long were you sick?"

"I have been sick off and on for a week, I guess. Maybe more. Mostly, it has been tolerable but other days not. Flu can be a funny thing. I guess it might be better now, but I will find out tomorrow." She yawned again and blinked her eyes. "I might take a nap before my shift. Can you believe I fell asleep on the bathroom floor last night?"

"Sounds comfy." Sophie gave Lisette a tight hug before she went down the hallway. "It's good to have you back, sweetie. I missed you."

"Me, too. I love you, Soph." Lisette told her, kissing her cheek. She walked into her room and pulled off her jeans before climbing into bed, longing for Eric's arms to hold her. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep until her phone beeped at her. Lisette groaned and rolled over, knowing that she had to get up. She sat up reluctantly, and stretched, and went into the bathroom to put on some make up. She came back into her room to pull on a skirt and her work shirt, and left her hair in loose curls around her head. Lisette went out and hailed another cab, staring out the window as she rode to work. She mused over the idea of getting a car as she drove, and looked up when she saw the sign for Caroline's. She paid the driver and got out, running inside as she felt a slight hint of nausea. She smiled at Caroline and saw Jimmy across the room, and met his concerned gaze.

"You okay?" Caroline asked her, and Lisette frowned as she felt it again.

"Just a flu virus. I'll manage through it." Lisette replied, and smiled ruefully. She got to work cleaning up for the customers and passed Jimmy as she went to the rooms to see what the acts needed. He grabbed her arm and she gazed at him.

"Are you okay? You have never called in before." Jimmy said, and she nodded.

"Are we talking?"

"I miss you, Lis. I just want you happy, that's all." Jimmy told her, and she stared at him. "Are you?"

"Sure, Jimmy." Lisette replied, and he frowned. "I'm fine." She smiled and walked into the dressing rooms and checked on the comics, and came out and got them their stuff. On her break, she sipped a sprite and nibbled on some chicken at a back table alone. The night was moving fast due to the nature of her job, but the night after that seemed bleak. She finished her shift and took a cab home, happy to see Sophie on the couch watching a movie. She grabbed a handful of popcorn as she walked by to change into shorts and a tee shirt, and then joined her on the couch. Eric called her and she talked to him for awhile, learning that he was in a hotel and that he had blocked Cindy from his cell phone. He suspected that only meant she would be there faster, and he opted to stay away from Lisette until he knew for sure. They spoke of missing each other until he let her go to get some rest. She told him that she loved him and hung up, and leaned against Sophie with a sigh.

"I was thinking about you today. You have been sick for a week, right? Nausea and throwing up?" Sophie asked, and Lisette nodded. "Have you been hungry?"

"When I was not ill, sometimes." Lisette replied, and frowned at her.

"Are you late this month?" Sophie asked her directly, and Lisette stared wide eyed at her. "I don't want to rush this on you, sweetie. It was on my mind all day"

"I do the skipping the last week thing with my pills. I don't know. But I am on the pill, Soph. I am good." Lisette assured her, and Sophie nodded slowly.

"Is he using anything? You two are fucking constantly, and things happen. I'm just saying it might be better to know than to wonder."

Lisette stared at her and frowned in thought. "No, he doesn't. We just….never did. I always took my pills, but sometimes the next day if I was not here and…….oh, shit. Oh, shit."

"I bought you a present on the way home." Sophie said, and Lisette closed her eyes. "I hate to do all of this your first night back, but I thought about it all day. We have been drinking a lot and I want you to know before that continues or….I don't know." Sophie got a bleak look on her face. "Fuck,, Lisette. This could really be something."

""Oh, god." Lisette stared at her phone. She wondered if she should call him, but Sophie hugged her.

"Not until later. Wait til we know something." Sophie suggested, and Lisette hugged her back. Lisette held on tightly to her until Sophie convinced her to take the test that she had bought home. Lisette followed the instructions numbly, and sat on the bathroom floor with her best friend. "Could it be Jacob's?"

"He always used a condom, though we did fuck a lot as well. But it has been a long time, and……..it would be Eric's." Lisette said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I am not even seeing him right now because of this mess. We have barely been together really. He lied to me before. Fuck, I can't be pregnant. I just can't."

Sophie stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall. She looked down at the counter and her face went into a frown as Lisette stared at her. Sophie glanced down at her, and Lisette met her blue eyes. "Lis, it's positive."

Lisette felt the room spin as she closed her eyes, and began to cry. Sophie knelt down to hold her, and Lisette let her help her back to the couch. Her mind raced with a variety of rushed feelings and thoughts, with the strongest being fear. Lisette traced her stomach unconsciously, remembering the attraction that got her where she was and picturing his face. She loved him, but there was so much about them that she felt uncertain about. She didn't know if they could do this as a couple, and doing it alone terrified her. She didn't even remember her own parents, nor had she ever seen a picture. What is the same thing happened to her child and it endured all that she had in her young life? She let the tears fall as her mind wandered, and she cried on Sophie's shoulder. Lisette pondered for a moment what it would look like, and she imagined Eric's blue eyes as she smiled for a moment. She stopped that train of thought, knowing that she was only dreaming. It could never work. She only had to look back at their history to see how choppy it was, especially right now. She may not even see him to tell him in person, and she was not ready anyway. She needed to sort this out herself while she was alone and away from him. She needed to be strong enough to come to a decision. Sophie stroked her hair and murmured to her, and Lisette clung to her tightly. After Lisette got all of her tears for the night out, she stared at her best friend helplessly. Sophie stroked her hair back and have her a reassuring look. "What do I do? I could just have it….taken care of. I could go on like it never happened. I could wait until later to have a real baby when I am….I don't know."

"You could have this baby, Lis. I will help you and we can do it together. Fuck him if he does not want it, but we can do it." Sophie told her, taking her hands. "But I know you love him, and maybe this is the key to making it work."

"I am so stupid. I could have prevented this like I have before. I just wanted him so bad, Soph. I did not stop to think." Lisette babbled, and closed her eyes. "I'm tired. Will you sleep with me tonight? I do not want to be alone."

"It's done, sweetie. Don't kick your own ass over this now. Just move forward." Sophie said, and helped her friend up. They went to Lisette's room and lay in the darkened room quietly. Sophie held Lisette as she lay awake and staring at the wall, stroking her hair and calming her. Lisette woke up early after sleeping fitfully, glancing over to see her best friend sleeping deeply next to her. Lisette sit up and blinked her sore eyes slowly, standing up on shaky legs. She walked to the kitchen, touching her stomach gently as she walked. Lisette felt stunned still, and she gulped as the nausea hit her hard. She heard her phone and glanced at it to see Eric's name as she ran to the sink to throw up heavily. Lisette cried through it, feeling helpless and stupid as she heaved a few times. She slid to the floor after she was done, breathing deeply and hiding her face in her knees. The phone beeped at her to remind her of the call, and she stared at it through blurry eyes on the counter.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, I know. No updating and all of that nonsense. Sometimes the worst week of your life can inspire you, I suppose. Enjoy


	11. Intention Without Intent

I do not own any True Blood characters, and I only use them for my own fun. Enjoy and leave me a little something after, if you so kindly would. See that review button?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette finally felt better and got some juice out of the fridge, pouring it into a glass as her phone beeped again. She pushed some buttons to quiet it, and sipped her juice as she tried to imagine the phone call she could have right now. "Later." She went to take a shower and get ready for work, clipping her hair up and putting on some make up to make it appear as though she slept last night. She was so tired already, and she had two jobs in front of her that day. Lisette rubbed her stomach gently as she stared at herself in the mirror, letting it sink in. She really was pregnant. She felt the sting in her eyes and blinked them quickly, feeling her stomach growl hard. Lisette glanced at the clock and knew that she could eat something at work if she left then, and she grabbed her purse and her Ipod before leaving the apartment. She popped an ear bud into her ear and turned on something happy, and walked down the already busy street to The Diner. She breathed in the fresh air, and her mind went back to the baby right away. The baby, Eric's baby that was growing inside of her slowly. She took a deep breath and heard her phone in her purse. Pulling it out, Lisette saw a text from Eric asking if she was OK. She remembered his worry at the moment, and typed back that she was just headed to work and she was fine. A tear welled up in her eye as she typed the last word, and she hit send. She shook her head and hummed the song as she continued to walk, and heard him text her back. She grabbed her phone and her eyes widened at the words. _Cindy is here. Stay away from me, baby. I love you_. Lisette took a really deep breath and dizziness hit her hard for a second. A passer by asked if she was OK, and Lisette smiled grimly and nodded at the blond woman reassuringly. She walked into the door of the restaurant and smiled at a co worker as she took one of the few empty tables that there was.

"Good morning, Lisette. You're here early." Helen greeted her with a warm smile, and Lisette nodded. She ordered a breakfast plate and some juice, and made small talk. Lisette turned up her Ipod and checked some things on the internet on her phone as she waited eagerly for her food. When Helen set the plate down, she picked up her fork and eagerly tasted the eggs as her stomach demanded it. Lisette ate every bite, and ignored the slight nausea that followed and sipped her juice. She got up and went into the bathroom before her own shift and then started running around. She got some energy from the food, and the morning passed quickly in that sense. She found herself worrying about Eric, and it distracted her as she tried to smile at customers and earn her tips. When she was off, she stopped into a deli for a sandwich and took it home to eat it. She napped before she went to Caroline's and fell into a deep sleep for a couple of hours. Eric's absence was getting to her, and she woke up in a cold sweat as the phone beeped at her to wake her up. Lisette groaned out loud and threw her pillow against the wall. She cursed him under her breath and let the tears roll down her cheeks that were in her eyes. She knew that there was a chance that she could never see him again in the worst case scenario, and she let her hatred for what his ex was doing burn. She wanted to touch him so bad, and she wanted him to be in life what he had been in her dream. Lisette sighed and took a shower before Caroline's, hailing a cab there after she walked out of her door. She got the room ready for customers, and grabbed a basket of chicken to nibble on as she took a moment. She stood against the bar as she nibbled, feeding her unusual hunger. Comics arrived as well as more wait staff, and she moved to work again. She found herself staring at the door, willing him to walk in but disappointed that he didn't.. She walked outside and went to hail a cab, silently riding home. How long could she take this?

Sophie was sitting on the couch when she got home, and she smiled at her as she walked in the front door. "I am going to take a shower." Lisette walked down the hallway and took a very hot shower and pulled on a cotton dress afterwards, brushing her hair out slowly. She walked out to the living room, and sat down on the couch with Sophie after grabbing a bottle of water. She felt exhausted and she leaned back against the cushions as it hit her hard.

"How was your day?" Sophie asked, rolling towards her and looking at her curiously. She placed her hand on Lisette's flat stomach and traced gently, and Lisette closed her eyes. "How did you feel?

"OK for the most part. I was constantly hungry and always eating." Lisette replied, and shook her head. "Cindy is in New York. I can't call him, can't see him….I miss him."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sophie asked her, and Lisette looked at her. "You're so beautiful, Lis. You look different somehow. I didn't know that happened early on, but you look amazing."

"I do?" Lisette asked, seeing the added look in Sophie's eyes. "I will wait until things are calmer before I do. I'll just wait and see what happens."

"Are you worried that he is going to fuck her?" Sophie asked her, and Lisette felt her stomach turn sharply. Her hand moved slightly upward, and Lisette closed her eyes. The image made her hauseous, and she took a deep breath as her insecurity claimed her for a moment.

"That and a hundred other things. I know how much this absence is getting to me. I had a sex dream this afternoon and woke up in a cold sweat." Lisette confessed, and Sophie chucked. "I don't think I can take this."

"I am here for you." Sophie assured her, and Lisette nodded slowly. The mention of the dream had gotten to her, and she craved Eric badly right then. "If you ever talk to Jimmy again, he and LaFayette would support you as well." Lisette felt alone at the mention of Jimmy's name, and she hated that they had grown apart. She sighed and leaned back, enjoying the contact of Sophie's touch. "Do you know what you want yet? Have you thought about the baby?"

"It is all I think about." Lisette replied, her voice rising. "Are you accusing me of not thinking about it?"

"You have a lot on your mind right now, Lis. I want you to make a clear decision based on you and what you want. That's all." Sophie said, and Lisette looked at her with angry eyes. "You don't have forever to think about this. If Eric takes a lot of time with his shit, you may have to decide without him."

"Fuck, Sophie. How can I do that?" Lisette asked , her eyes growing hopeless.

"Know that I will support and help you. Know that I am here for you." Sophie reminded her, moving to rest her head on Lisette's shoulder. "Truthfully, I am rather excited. I may never do this myself."

"Have you thought about it?" Lisette asked her in surprise, and Sophie smiled.

"Not at the age of twenty two, but maybe someday." Sophie replied, and slid her arm around Lisette. "I get to help you now."

"I haven't decided yet." Lisette reminded Sophie gently, and their eyes met.

"You will." Sophie told her, and Lisette's phone rang. They both looked at it, assuming who it was given the late hour. Lisette grabbed it and Sophie hugged her tighter.

"Eric." Lisette said softly, and closed her eyes.

"I miss you so much, Lis. God, I fucking want to see you so badly." Eric told her right away, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I did not call you at all today. I was busy working and I met with her at a café to try and talk."

"How did that go?" Lisette asked him, and he sighed.

"She wanted to know about you. I told her nothing other than that we were happy. I guess. Are we?" Eric asked in frustration, and she sighed. She could not even say for fact if they were happy or not at that moment. Her genuine happiness had only been up until she had seen him with Cindy, and after that it hasd always been shadowed with doubt. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him. She wanit to be different with him than it had with anyone else. Her stomach fluttered and she took a deep breath. "She is doing the being nice bullshit right now, but that will stop. She's trying to win me over right now. She asked to come back to my hotel with me when we were finished, but I told her there was no possible way she could ever do that again."

"I didn't need to hear that. I am sitting here alone, really missing you." Lisette told him, irritation in her voice. Her jealousy flared, and she fought to control it. "I already think about that enough. You fucked her before."

"What is wrong with you? I call you telling you how much I miss you, and I get this?" Eric asked her, and she felt tears in her eyes. "Fuck! I just want to come and see you. I want to hold you. I don't know of she is at the level of watching me yet. I didn't tell her where I was staying, but I am sure that she knows."

"Come over, Eric. I……..I need you." Lisette told him, and Sophie looked at her. She didn't care if she was watching him at that moment. She wanted him with her. She needed his touch and comfort. She needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay. "I don't want to argue on the phone."

"It's late, Lis. I have an event tomorrow to work, and any other time I would ask you to come. But now…..I can't."

"I took extra shifts at work anyway. I am at the club every night this week. Beats sitting home and wondering." Lisette told him, and felt Sophie's glare. She gave her friend a look, and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Love, you need rest. You're going to kill yourself." Eric scolded her in a weary voice, sighing afterwards. "Are you feeling better at least?"

Lisette sat in silence as she tried to make up an answer in her mind. "A little." Her voice cracked and she stared at Sophie. This was her chance, and she could not form the words. She could not tell him over the phone, not this. She needed to see his eyes, his thoughts, and his reaction.

"I am going to give this another couple of days, baby. I need to see where she goes with this, and I really want to try and keep you out of it.." Eric told her, and she gripped the phone tightly. She didn't think that she could handle another moment. She wanted to scream no at him, but she stayed quiet. "I miss you, Lisette. I love you."

"Yeah. Me too." Lisette said bitterly, ending the call angrily. She dropped her head and let her angry tears slide down her cheeks. "I cannot tell him over the phone, Soph. It's so…..informal or something. He won't come over because he thinks she may follow him or some such shit. He won't even see me."

"Just wait until he knows." Sophie told her, and Lisette groaned. "I think he will be quite protective with you,"

"I may never see him to tell him." Lisette said in frustration, and Sophie sat up and hugged her. "I love you, Soph."

"I love you." Sophie told her, and kissed Lisette's cheek gently. Lisette turned her head to say something and Sophie's lips brushed hers gently. Lisette widened her eyes, and Sophie slid her hand up her arm and into Lisette's hair. "You feel good." Sophie whispered, kissing her again. Lisette felt the desperate lonliness in her responding, craving touch and comfort. The kiss deepened and Sophie moved closer to Lisette.

"I can't do this." Lisette said, turning her head. "Soph, I need you as my friend right now. I can't mess with that."

"I know that you're lonely right now, and a bit hot and bothered. It would not change a thing, other than ending the fantasy I have had in my head about you. You do know I have heard you in your room with him, and it is a huge turn on for me to hear your responses to him. But I am always your best friend." Sophie spoke into her ear, and Lisette took a deep breath. "I would never force you into anything. I guess that all of this and holding you last night got me started on something. Breaking up with Mari was kind of hard too." Sophie sighed and hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Lis."

"The release would probably be good for me. I will have to research when hormones kick in I guess." Lisette said, and the girls laughed. She told herself silently to calm down and hugged Sophie close to her. Her skin was warm and she stroked Lisette's hair gently The tension settled around them, and Lisette heard her phone again. "Oh my god." She picked it up and looked at it. "Again?" She hit the answer button and held it to her ear. "Yes, Eric?"

"I didn't like the way you hung up very much." Eric told her in an angry voice, and she sighed. "You won't even tell me you love me anymore?"

"I did. Sort of." Lisette said, and looked at Sophie. "This is not easy. I want nothing more than you right this second, and I am left without. I don't know for how long. You do remember our history." Her voice was cool as she spoke, and she felt the sting of her words.

"Of course, I have always felt guilty over it. But you're all I think about, and I do not want her anymore. How many times do I have to tell you I love you for you to believe it?" Eric demanded, and she winced at his anger. "Can't we just talk? Say nice things?"

"I'd love to, but it seems impossible right now. I need to see you." Lisette said, and he exhaled loudly.

"Give me two days. I will make it right in that time." Eric told her, and she nodded silently. "Lisette? Don't give up on me." She was tempted to tell him what her options were, but remained silent. "I love you , baby."

"I love you, Eric." Lisette told him in a sweet voice, and imagined his face. "I love you a lot. I miss you."

"Good. This will be normal and good." Eric reassured her, and she closed her eyes. "Get some rest, baby. I might be working pretty late tomorrow night, so I will call you the following morning."

"Okay, Eric. I miss you." Lisette said again, feeling it in her heart. They hung up and she sighed. "Frustrated. I should get some sleep."

"Are you OK on your own tonight?" Sophie asked her, and Lisette looked at her.

"I hate sleeping alone now." Lisette stood up and held out her hand. The girls went into Sophie's room and turned on a movie, falling asleep within moments of starting it. Lisette worked later at The Diner, and got to sleep in an hour later then normal. She went in early to eat again, choosing a platter of fruit this time with waffles and juice. She ate hurriedly and went to start her shift, smiling wearily at her co worker Marlee as she pulled on her apron. They rushed around the restaurant, and Lisette's shift was over quickly. She ordered a salad to take home and ate it at their bistro table as she stared out of the window. What was Eric doing? She weakened and sent him a quick text telling him that she loved him, and went to lay down for a nap. She stroked her stomach gently as she curled up, thinking about the baby. She wanted to tell him more and more as the days passed, and she realized that she was not telling anybody other then Sophie. Lisette needed to make a decision on the fate of this baby, with or without him. She knew that she had Sophie backing her, as well as her family she assumed. There would be a grandma and a grandpa, though they lived in another state. She knew that it could have family in Louisiana. She had little to offer personally, but she could learn to love the way she needed to. Couldn't she? She drifted into a light slumber, waking up to the alarm as she groaned. She could stay in bed all day. She got up and showered again and got ready for the club, taking a cab again. She stared at her phone that showed no returned text, and cursed him silently.

The club had a huge comic that night, and it was packed when she arrived. She hustled around serving people and finally finding a moment to check on the performers. Seinfeld sat in his room with a crowd, and she knocked gently. "Do you need anything, sir?" Lisette asked, poking her head in when he said to come in. He smiled at her in a friendlier manner than she was used to, and told her he was fine. She nodded and glanced at some of the big names in the room as she closed the door. Now she got Jimmy's awe over him, as she was star struck herself at the moment. She walked back out and scanned the room, and paused as she saw Jacob walking in holding hands with a beautiful redhead as they were taken to a table. She smiled for him, and traced her stomach as she considered the possibility for a brief moment. She would be a bit further along then she was, though she had not been to a doctor anyway. But she suspected that she was a few weeks along at the most from what she had read. They had been so careful too. He looked up and met her gaze, and she waved to him. He waved back and looked at her for a long moment as he reached his table. Lisette glanced down and said a silent goodbye and a sorry to him, and went about her night. She took a quick break and nibbled on some salad on her break, starving by then. Jimmy came onstage, and she watched him with a fierce pride as she laughed at his jokes. She felt someone touch her arm, and turned her head to see Jacob. "Hey, Lis. You look great. Different."

"Do I?" Lisette said, frowning. She didn't see it. "Thanks, Jacob. It's good to see you. Your girlfriend is beautiful."

"I wanted to wait for you, but last time I was here it seemed clear that you were very much with that guy." Jacob told her, and she stared forward as she tried to compose herself. "You're not now?"

"I am, but we're…..I don't know." Lisette replied, and he gazed at her. "Are you happy?"

"She is really great." Jacob admitted, and Lisette nodded. "I hope you end up happy." Lisette's eyes filled with tears and he tilted his head.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Just dealing with shit right now." She stared at him with shimmering eyes. "It would have been easier had I chosen you." She shook her head. "You always deserved more though." They said their goodbyes and he returned to his table, and she felt a spark of envy as he kissed the new girl so warmly. She missed that contact so much. She watched the rest of the comics as she worked and loved the way the crowd reacted to all of them. Seinfeld took them over, and even she could see his talent not being a huge fan of his stand up. Jimmy was in back all night, more than likely meeting the bigger names to further his career. She had gotten so used to him not hanging out with her now that it made her sad. She finished her night and received a text from Sophie telling her to come outside, and she frowned. What was her friend up to? Lisette grabbed her stuff and walked out, and Sophie stepped out a red bug and grinned widely. "What the hell?"

"My co worker was looking for someone to take over payments. I did it! We have a car." Sophie yelled, and Lisette grinned and ran over. The girls hugged each other and Sophie rubbed her tummy quickly as she glanced down. "How is our baby?" She dropped her voice, and Lisette smiled.

"Hungry. Let's celebrate!" The girls hopped into the car and turned up the radio as they drove to Times Square for a really good meal. Sophie smiled at Lisette as she ate a steak with obvious glee, and took a bite of her salmon.

"How was your night? How was Seinfeld?"

"The crowd went nuts. Jimmy disappeared to kiss everyone's ass, I assume. Oh, and Jacob came in with his new girlfriend."

"How was that?" Sophie asked, and Lisette shrugged.

"I was not jealous of it being him, just that I feel like I have nobody." Lisette replied, and Sophie took her hand across the table. "I feel like he does not even care."

"Eric cares. He is just dealing with his stuff right now. You'll see him tomorrow, right?"

"Maybe. I don't get my hopes up right now." Lisette admitted, and looked down. "I texted him and he didn't even bother to respond. You want to help me be a single mom still?"

"Does that mean you're keeping it?" Sophie asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

"It means I am considering it. I need to confer with the father before I feel 100% about anything." Lisette said weakly, and Sophie beamed at her. "You really are excited."

"I love you and I love this baby. I will probably lie and say she is mine." Sophie said, and Lisette raised an eyebrow. "I think it's a girl. I hope it's a girl."

The girls finished dinner and went home, and Lisette dragged herself to bed. Sophie came in and talked with her until she fell asleep, and Lisette felt her soft kiss just as she was drifting off. Caroline had taken pity on her and given her the night off the next day, and she only worked four hours at The Diner. She finished that quickly, and crawled under her covers the rest of the day until her phone rang in the late evening. She groaned and rolled over, then remembered his promise. "Fuck!" She grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it in a groggy voice, hearing the regret in his voice for waking her up. He assured her that Cindy was headed home after a few stressful days of talking, screaming, and crying. She had gotten it. He asked Lisette to please come and see him when she was awake. His voice was weary and ragged, and her heart broke hearing it. He sounded so weak. Was he ready for her news? She told him that she was taking a shower and that she would head over after. She jotted down the name of his hotel and headed to the bathroom. Lisette straightened her curly hair, and did her make up the way she knew he liked it. She wore fitted capris and a plunging tee shirt, sliding her feet into mary janes. Lisette added a necklace that complimented her cleavage, and grabbed her purse. Sophie was working late, and she locked her door behind her as she suddenly felt dizzy. What was she doing? She took several deep breaths and got a hold of herself.

Lisette walked to the elevator and used the short ride to gather her thoughts. She hailed a cab and rose silently as she stared out of the window. She tried to picture how she would say it, where they would be, and how he would react. She imagined him taking her into his arms, and reassuring her that everything would be okay. Reality told her that he would react negatively and that she would be on her own. The driver alerted her to their arrival and she shook her head and paid him. She stared up at the huge hotel and took another breath, feeling a wave of hunger. God, she had slept right through eating. Lisette walked in and gazed around the fancy lobby as she walked across the huge room, happy to see a snack machine located down a hallway. She grabbed a snickers and a water bottle and nibbled on it as she took the elevator to his 10th floor suite. She made sure that the candy was gone and all traces were removed from her teeth, adding a stick of strong gum at the last moment. She walked very slowly to his door and stood there for a long moment as she tried to find strength within her. He opened the door before she knocked and she glanced up with wide eyes as she met his eyes. They were dull and tired, but they were intense as he looked into her face. He must have been waiting. His eyes took all of her in, and they brightened with a hunger as he gazed at her body. He pulled her in and into his arms before even closing the door. He held her tightly and she gasped as she felt the heat that she has missed so badly. "I am so glad that you're here. It's been hell living without you," He slid his hands up to her face and into her hair as he scrutinized her and then his lips claimed hers as he kicked the door closed. He pressed her into the wall as he ravaged her mouth, and she slid her arms around his neck as she met his tongue with her own ravenously, and he growled against her lips as he slid one hand to her lower back to press her closer to him. He was hard and bulging against his jeans and she cried out as he gripped her tightly. "I want to fuck you so badly, baby. It has been hard not touching you." His mouth barely left hers, and then they were on hers again as his tongue slid back inside her mouth. He slid his hands under her shirt and scraped against her bare skin as she moaned. They moved to the bed, where he pressed her into the pillows and ran his hands over her body over her clothes as he seemed to fight the urge to rip them off. He took her breasts into his hands, squeezing them as she cried out. They had been a bit more tender lately and she twisted in his grip.

"Sorry. That hurts a little." Lisette told him, and he stared at her as he lifted her shirt and lowered his mouth to kiss the pain away. Her nipples hardened at the idea of it and he let his tongue and mouth soothe the pain away as she felt her body tighten with the desire she had been fighting for a few days. Her body grew moist and she felt the pumping between her legs begin as she got wetter. He took her nipple gently between his teeth and grazed it lightly and she begged him to take her right then. He slid one hand over the denim of her capris and she moaned at the tease. Lisette unbuttoned them herself, and slid them down as she forgot all of her plans to talk about the baby and his absence. He ripped off his shirt and she moved to her knees to kiss his body hungrily as he held her head in his hands. She teased his nipples as he had hers, and her hands moved to his jeans as she unzipped them and slid her hands down to grasp him in her hand. He was throbbing, and she squeezed him as he groaned miserably.

"I will prove to you that it has been only you tonight. I'll be so fast once I am in you, baby." He winced with her touch and he tore his pants down and she moved to his lap. "No. I want to fuck you." He pressed her back and pulled off her shirt and then slid a hand over her slippery wet center. "You are so hot. You look so beautiful right now." His fingers slid into her folds as she spread her legs, and she cried out hoarsely as she burned with the touch. She cried out his name as she came immediately, and he grunted as he watched her. She felt him slide a finger inside of her to feel her slick desire, and then slide it back over her tingling clit. She moaned frantically as he tortured her, and then gasped for air as his tongue replaced his fingers. She thrashed against his mouth, and he gripped her hips tightly as he sucked her clit between his teeth gently. She took turns gasping and groaning as she climaxed hard again, feeling it all through her body as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. She didn't think that she could take it anymore, and she lay still as she felt the aftershocks. Eric had other ideas, and she watched him stroke himself gently through heavy eyes as he stared at her, then move between her legs. He lifted her legs to his shoulder, and entered her gently as he groaned deeply. She cried out weakly and he slowly moved faster as she got used to him again, and soon they came together as they spoke each other's names. He collapsed onto her and held her sweaty body against his as he kissed her again, and she tried to breath. "I love you, Lisette. I love you so much. I will prove that to you every day now that we can be together."

Lisette remembered it all, and her stomach fluttered under him. "Really?" Her eyes searched his and knew that she could threaten to destroy the love that shone in them. He stroked her damp hair back and looked at her. He kissed her again and she slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She gripped his hair tightly, and their tongues met again as they made out for several moments. She worked it out in her mind as she held him close, and her strength burned inside of her. She took a deep breath as they parted for a moment, and then her stomach growled. Eric chuckled and looked at her.

"Room service?" They moved slowly away from each other, and she took a look at the menu. She desperately wanted nachos and a sweet tea, and also added a slice of cheesecake to it at the last minute. Eric ordered it, adding a sandwich for himself as he smiled at her. "Did you skip dinner?" He pulled her into his arms and she melted against him.

"Yeah, for a nap." Lisette told him, looking up at him. "I want to……I want to tell you something."

"Yes, baby." His eyes were firmly set to her face as he stared at her, and she faltered for a moment. "Lisette, what is it? You look so scared right now."

"I'm terrified, Eric. I found out a few days ago that…….I know why I am sick. Still sick." He stared at her with a slowly understanding gaze, and his eyes changed shades several times. "I'm pregnant, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Eric asked incredulously, and slid his hands into her hair. "How are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to. I can take care of it and we can move on, if it is too much too soon." Lisette offered, and he shook his head at her.

"I have to ask….."

"Yours. I have always been obsessively careful before you came along. I forgot my pills here and there, skipped days. It was careless of me. I regret it, Eric. I regret doing this to you."

"No, baby. No. We can do this." Eric touched her breasts gently, and his eyes showed understanding of her reaction earlier. He touched her flat stomach and stared in amazement, and she felt her eyes fill with the tears she had been fiercely holding back. "I'm going to be a father." He stared into her face and saw the fear in her eyes. They both looked at the door when they heard the knock, and he grabbed a robe and went to get the tray of food from the guy. He brought it in and they moved to the table to eat, and he smiled as she ate hungrily and quickly. "I guess that my baby is pretty hungry?"

"Always. I still get sick here and there too. It's a hard thing, but I am always ready to eat." Lisette said, and looked down uncomfortably. "This is hard to talk about for some reason. Sophie is excited about being an aunt though. She made me test and was supportive from the start."

"You mean in case I was not?" Eric said coldly, and she stared at him. His voice warmed as he continued to speak "I know you are freaked out, Lis. I understand, given your childhood and what you went through."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lisette asked, and he sighed regretfully.

"You told me a lot, probably everything, the night we got back together. You know the night you blacked out. It was horrible to hear, but nothing was your fault. It will never happen to our baby. I would do anything for you and he or she. You had a very hard road losing your parents so young, and ending up where you did."

"Stop." Lisette said, standing up. She began to cry and gathered her clothes, and he stood to stop her. "I cannot do this."

"Baby, don't go. We can talk about this." Eric pleaded with her, and she shoved his hands away. She pulled her clothes on and ran a shaking hand through her hair. He tried to pull her to him, and she fought violently in his arms. She could no longer stand the touch, and she screamed as she struggled. How could he stand to touch her knowing it all? She managed to shove him away again as his eyes gazed at her sadly. She was certain that she must make him sick, and she looked away.

"I need to be away from here. I need to go." Lisette insisted, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"You tell me that news and walk away from me? What the fuck, Lisette? I love you, baby." Eric stepped in front of her and she only saw him as a blurry figure through her tears, and he tried to kiss her. "Please, baby. Stay."

"No." Lisette said, shoving him away and opening the door. She ran to the elevator in tears, shoving past a vague figure as she jumped onto the open car. She only saw a flash of blond hair as the doors closed, and she slid down to the floor as she cried. She dimly heard Eric's voice as the doors shut, but she was too busy reliving her nightmare inside of her mind. She saw the family that could not stand having a small child that beat her, the boyfriend of another mother that molested her regularly while they were alone and her foster mother was at work when she was only eight, and she clearly pictured the face of her seventeen year old foster brother that had raped her for months when she was eleven at night. He had called it a secret relationship and by that time in her life, she already had so much that she was hiding. Nobody seemed to really care, and everybody asked her to hide something at one time or another. They all worked only on tearing her down emotionally while they physically tried to destroy her. Lisette had learned that she could not trust anybody, and the genuine love of her final family came too late for her. She ran from them to join Sophie the moment that she could, only to trust few people there and to keep herself closed off to anybody else. She had trained herself well to shove the pain deep inside and hide behind a smile, as she fell into one sexual relationship after another. Eric had made her feel something that she never had before, and her sexual nature caught on fire as she also fell in love with him. She cried softly as she felt a stopping movement, and then heard a voice.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lisette looked up at the woman's soft words, and found the strength to stand. Lisette ran towards the door and hailed a cab as she decided where she needed to go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So there you go. I'd love your thoughts on it, and much love and thanks to Alec Ramsey!!! She was an amazing and supportive friend for this and the last chapter, and gave so many good ideas to make it better. I heart you, girl!! Hit that review button for me~


	12. Absence of Symmetry

I do not own any True Blood characters, and I will give Eric back soon. I promise. I want to thank the people who have reviewed me and added this story to your alerts and favorites!! It means a lot to me, and I am glad you are enjoying my little experiment here. It has been fun.

Off to it……

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette looked frantically for a cab, expecting Eric to come after her at any moment. She stood on the sidewalk in the dark, and waved her hand as she saw one approaching as she took another look behind her. Her stomach twisted in response to her raw emotion, and she took a deep breath as the yellow car screeched to a halt at the curb. "One of the crazy ones." Lisette murmured, getting in as she realized that she was free from any more confrontation with Eric. Her head pounded and her stomach ached, and she bent forward as the car headed towards the address that she gave. "You okay, sugar?" Lisette heard the voice of the younger driver, and she nodded silently. It seemed like the longest drive across town she had ever taken, and he repeated his question again.

"I'm fine. Totally fine." Lisette barked at him, and he fell silent. He pulled up to the sidewalk, and she looked out of the window with relief. She paid him and got out, casting a sad glance at Eric's old condo with tear filled eyes. She traced her stomach, realizing that was where this baby had been conceived. She walked to the main door of the lofts and used her key to get in, and got on the ancient elevator with a sigh of relief. "Jimmy." Lisette whispered, hugging herself tightly as the chills set it. She hurried to the door of the loft and unlocked it, and she was disappointed to see that it was dim inside. She had been too busy reminiscing about Eric to look at the window. Of course it was dim. Jimmy was always at work. She locked the door and stood against it for a moment, cursing the memories of Eric that this room held. She walked to the back corner and held herself as the chills set in again, dropping her purse on the floor as she sat on the bed in Jimmy's room. She could see dimly in the light from the living room that they always left on, and she removed her shoes and started to cry again. Her phone beeped incessantly at her, and she took it and saw that Eric had called and texted a couple of times. He begged her to let him know that she was safe and alright in the final one, and she dropped the phone onto the floor as she curled up on the bed. She had slept all afternoon and the exhaustion that she was feeling surprised her. She was shivering again and she slid under the covers and pulled them tightly over her as the sobs tore through her body. She let them out as she lay alone, screaming out her pain that had been torn out of her inner depths all over again. Lisette curled up into the fetal position, letting one of her hands cover her stomach. She moved only to take off her capris and drop them off of the side of the bed before curling up again and passing out slowly from her mental torment. Her mind went blank, and she sighed with relief before she completely fell asleep.

Lisette woke up to someone stroking her hair, and jumped as she tried to remember where she was. "I guess it is a good thing I didn't get that hooker on craigslist tonight." Jimmy remarked dryly, and she chuckled despite herself. "I didn't expect to come home to you, Lis."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I can move or go home or……"

"Stay here. Stay where you are." Jimmy told her, sliding under the covers and pulling her to him. "What's up, sweet girl?"

Lisette opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not come out. He stroked her arm gently, and she closed her eyes again. "I need you so much. I'm sorry I stopped coming around….I'm sorry about a lot of things. I need you, Jimmy."

"You're here and I am relieved to see you. I sense that it is not for the best of reasons, but I am so glad to have you back." Jimmy assured her, and kissed her messy hair. "Soph called me at the club and asked me to come here. She said that you might be here. She's freaking out, but relieved that you are indeed here. What's going on, Lis?"

"He knows, Jimmy. He knows…..everything." Lisette got out, tears in her eyes again.

"You told him?" Jimmy asked in surprise, and she choked back a sob. "I thought you kept that from people."

"I do. Normally, I guess. I told him the night we got back together after a blackout from drinking. I don't remember that night at all, and her just told me tonight about that." Lisette cried, and he wrapped his arms around her. "How can he stand to look at me? How can he stand to touch me?"

"Sweetie, none of it is your fault. You need to get that in your head. I know how hard it is, being fucked up myself on so many levels. Believe me." Jimmy whispered to her, having heard it all himself a short time into their close friendship. "I would love to sit and say that he is an asshole all night long, but he seems to care for you. He handled it and he is seeing the good in you. There really is a lot." Jimmy told her, and she rolled over to face him and wrap her arms around him tightly as she pressed her face into his chest.. Tears slid down her face, and she sniffled lightly. "Honey, I want you to be happy."

"I can't, Jimmy. There is just too much." Lisette whimpered, and he kissed her forehead as she pulled her face away. She looked into his face through her blurry eyes, and his brown eyes met her with a concerned frown. He stroked her back, and she moved up to the pillow as she stared into his face. "What do I do? How do I ever feel normal again?"

"You never will be totally normal. Neither of us will. But we just have to make it the best we can." Jimmy said, sliding his hands up and down her back as she slid hers around his neck. "Let him in, Lis. He didn't run away when he found out."

"You're telling me to let someone in?" Lisette asked in a shaky voice, and he smiled slightly. He himself rarely had, and the relationships had always failed miserably. She let the idea sink in and she shivered as she fought it violently in her mind, and he gripped her tighter. She moved closer to him, and her lips met his as he moved at the same time to hold her closer. They were warm and comforting, and she pressed closer as she tried to draw it in. Jimmy moaned lightly and tightened his embrace, and she realized what she was doing. Eric flashed into her mind and she trembled from the reaction that he caused in her imagination alone. Lisette started to cry and he pulled away from her and looked at her, and pulled her against him as she cried openly onto his shirt. "What is it?"

"Oh, Jimmy. I fucked up." Lisette told him in a breaking voice, and he stroked her hair as he tried to control his breathing. "I'm pregnant. It's his baby." She sobbed as the last word slipped out, and she heard nothing but silence. "That is how this all came about. He knows I don't want to fuck up this baby's life, and he knows I am so close to just…..getting rid of it."

"Shit, Lis." Jimmy finally said after a long moment of silence, and she cried harder. "I never thought you wanted kids."

"I didn't….I mean, I don't. I didn't expect this to happen." Lisette told him, and turned her head to the side. "This was a complete and careless accident."

"Does he want it?" Jimmy asked her, and she thought for a moment.

"I don't know for sure. I think so, but I ran away right after he told me that he knew everything. What kind of man would want me for the mother of his baby?" Her voice grew dim at the end of her statement, and he rolled her to her side to look at her.

"Stop, Lis. You've been through a lot of shit. I am not a fan of parenthood in any way, but maybe you need this mistake to turn it all around." Jimmy told her, and stared at her.. "Wow. You're having someone's kid."

"I am sorry, Jimmy I should not have done that." Lisette said, and they hugged each other. She heard her phone beep again, and cursed as she reached behind her to get it. "Soph." She quickly texted her and pulled her knees up to her chest as she settled carefully under the covers. Sophie called her right away and asked how she was doing, and Lisette admitted that she was having a hard time of things. She added that Jimmy was there helping her, and Sophie asked to speak to him right away. Lisette handed him the phone and he took it and walked into the kitchen to get them some waters. She settled back on the pillows and closed her eyes, regretting what she had just done to Jimmy. She knew that he wanted to be with her on a level more than what she had been asking him for, and she cursed herself for manipulating him that way. Anyone else and it would not matter, but not her best friend. Jimmy was talking across the room, and she tired to focus on it but her emotions were too strong. She let the tears slide down her cheeks again as she struggled to breath, and she whimpered at the burning pain in her eyes. She just wanted to sleep for a week. Jimmy hung up and came back to where she was, and looked worriedly down at her. "What did she want?" Lisette asked, as he sat down next to her.

"She wanted to tell you that she would come get you if you want to go back to the apartment tonight." Jimmy said, and she pleaded with him using her eyes to stay. "She said that if not, take care of you and make you eat something and rest. You know Soph. She also mentioned that I need to keep you company a bit more starting now, at the club and here. Something about Eric's ex? Is that the girl that you saw him with?"

Lisette nodded silently at his words. Cindy was back? "Oh, god." Lisette said softly, not wanting to live this nightmare any longer. "She was here bugging him about taking her back, after a ton of phone calls. It's been……so hard. Why am I now involved?"

"Sounds like she saw you tonight." Jimmy replied, and Lisette's eyes widened. She played back the day and night, and remembered the blond getting off of the elevator.

"At the hotel! That was her. Eric was saying something to her but I didn't even focus on it. Oh, shit. She pretty much saw my face, though it was hidden a bit. I didn't even look up at her, just crashed into her and didn't say a word as I got on the elevator. Jimmy, what am I going to do?"

"Soph and Eric are discussing it tonight. He's there. They will talk to you tomorrow once they have mapped something out. They both sound worried sick.."

"I am moving in here. I am a little scared to see him after tonight." Lisette said, and Jimmy stared at her.

"Lis, you need to hear him out. This is different now and you have to see clearly where you are at. But do start coming around again please." He reached over and touched her stomach gently as he shook his head. "A kid. I can't imagine it. You have looked different lately, but I never would have guessed that." He could see that she was exhausted, and he stroked back her hair. "Let's get you some rest and we'll grab a bite in the morning. Are you hungry now?"

"I'm fine." Lisette murmured, and he closed his door and climbed into bed beside her. "Are you going to tell the guys at the club that I'm pregnant?"

"No, that is up to you. I will just tell them that we made out." Jimmy teased her, and she pulled his arm tighter around her.

"I am eternally sorry for that." Lisette told him, and he kissed her hair.

"No worries, baby girl." Lisette could no longer stay awake, and she drifted to sleep as he held her tight. "I love you, sweetie."

Lisette woke up in the morning alone, and she listened closely and heard the shower. She rolled over and yawned, thinking about the day ahead of her. She would need to deal with Eric and Soph, and the idea of talking to him made her heart pound. What could she say? She sighed and rubbed her growling stomach, waiting for the shower. She went to the dresser and made an outfit of what she had there and pulled on some shorts to go to the bathroom in once Jimmy was finished. He called out to her a few minutes later, and Lisette called back to him as she walked to the bathroom. It felt good being back there, despite everything that was going on. She took a really long and hot shower, scrubbing her swollen face carefully while knowing how bad she would look. She got out finally when the water began to cool, driven also by her ravenous hunger. She pulled on jeans and a tank top, and just brushed out her hair quickly. One look in the mirror proved that she looked horrible, and she was thankful for having the whole day off at that moment. She groaned audibly and walked out to find Jimmy, who offered up a choice of places to go. She picked and they headed out in his car together. They talked idly as if they had never not been friends, with the ease that Lisette had never found with anyone else. Even Sophie was a handful at times. She found herself laughing at him as he ranted about things, and she was so happy to have him back. They lingered over the table after their plates were gone, and he looked curiously at her. "Thanks for listening last night, Jimmy." She dropped her eyes away from his gaze and bit her lip.

"Ready to go home?"

"I'm not sure. I know they're worried and all, but I can only handle so much." Lisette admitted, wincing as a bout of nausea hit her. "God, Jimmy. I'll be right back." She rushed to the restroom and heaved several times into the toilet, embarrassed by the sound in the bathroom. She leaned her head on her hands as it eased, taking deep breaths. Lisette finally felt better and stood up slowly, exiting the stall to rinse out her mouth and splash her face with cold water. A woman smiled at her and Lisette attempted one.

"Are you okay, honey?" The woman was older and probably had a few grandchildren that she spoiled, and Lisette stared into her warm green eyes. The woman smiled again, and glanced at Lisette's flat stomach. "Are you expecting?"

"I am, actually." Lisette said slowly, and frowned. "I have not said that yet to a stranger."

"It looks like something new to you. It takes time to get through the hard part. But all of it is worth the blessing that a baby always is. I have three kids and six wonderful grandchildren." The woman smiled happily, and Lisette felt her heart ache a little with the words. "You look beautiful and I wish you all the best, honey."

"Thanks. Thanks so much." Lisette said sincerely, standing there silently as she was left alone. She touched her stomach gently and closed her eyes as she thought about the baby. She eventually made it back to the table and Jimmy looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get sick sometimes." Lisette replied, and sipped her juice gratefully. "I told a stranger I was pregnant in there. She heard me. I guess that makes it more……real. Or something like that."

"Are you leaning towards keeping it?" Jimmy asked her, and she shrugged.

"I need to speak to Eric before I decide anything." Lisette said, and sighed. "Let's go and get this over with. I can't run forever, Jimmy. I have something else depending on that now."

"Good girl." Jimmy told her, and they got up and went to the car. She found herself scanning the streets for what might be Cindy, and she sighed. This was going to be a horrible way to live. She slid into Jimmy's car and leaned back as she rolled down the window slightly. He drove to the apartment, and she saw that both Soph's car and Eric's cars were parked there. Lisette pointed out the bug to Jimmy, and he rolled his eyes at how Sophie it was.

"Are you coming in?" Lisette asked him, and he looked at her.

"I was asked to." Jimmy replied, and they got out of the car. Lisette unlocked the door when they got to her place, and walked in to see an empty living room. She glanced around hoping they might not be there, but saw Sophie come into the living room from the hallway with a concerned look.

"Oh, you're here." She hugged Lisette tightly, and Lisette could see the strain in her face. "I was so worried about you, sweetie. We were both a mess all night." Lisette hugged her back and tried to think of something to say to reassure her that she would be okay, but she didn't know that for a fact. Something changed in the room, and Lisette opened her eyes to see Eric standing at the end of the hallway. His face looked tense and his eyes were a deep blue as he gazed at her steadily, and she looked back. She saw torment and worry in his face, as well as a lack of sleep. Sophie and Lisette parted, and she stood there uncertainly. Their last words were ringing in her ears, and she looked down at the floor. She felt him approach her, and she slowly looked up to meet his eyes again.

"Are you feeling okay today? Did you sleep?" Eric asked her in a soft voice, letting his finger traced her stomach gently. She trembled and he searched her face slowly.

"Some, yes. I just ate, though it would not stay down this morning." Lisette replied, and he frowned as his eyes showed his pain. "I'll just get some juice." She stepped away and walked into the kitchen, shaking from his gaze and his touch. She heard him talking to Jimmy and thanking him for taking care of her the night before. Sophie joined Lisette in the kitchen and looked at her. "How bad is this?"

"The situation? Eric is concerned with her behavior. He thinks that she is now focused on you and getting to him through you. He does not know her limits, and with the baby he is extra worried. Eric loves you and feels terrible about last night."

"I don't remember telling him." Lisette murmured, and Sophie took her hand. "I don't know why I would." She stared at her friend, and Sophie smiled reassuringly.

"You want to let him in, deep down." Sophie said, and Lisette frowned. She saw him step up behind Sophie and glanced at his face. Sophie turned around and kissed Lisette's cheek as she squeezed her hand. "I am glad that you're back." She left the kitchen, and Eric got her some juice from the fridge for her. He set it on the counter and slid his arms around her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you last night, baby. I had just gotten you back and you were gone again." Eric whispered, and she slid her arms around him as tears filled her eyes. He kissed her hair and stroked her back. "Can we talk alone later? I just want to try and figure this out with us."

"Yes, we can." Lisette said, and he pulled away from her and stared at her. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, and she felt the tingle it always caused. They both left it at that, not being alone and needing to deal with other things, but they expressed their want for more in their shared gazes. Eric took her hand and they went back into the living room as she grabbed her juice. He went over the night before with her and Jimmy, expressing how Cindy's focus seemed to be on Lisette. She knew her name and something of her face, and she seemed to be able to get information fairly easily since she had shown up at the unrevealed hotel. Eric suspected that she had lied so that Lisette would be back in his life, and her timing had been impeccable. He asked Jimmy to keep an eye on things while she was at Caroline's and the loft, and he hoped that she could either drive or get rides home. Eric preferred rides, since he didn't know what Cindy planned and Lisette was safer with at least one person. She asked about The Diner, and he and Sophie exchanged glances. "What?" Lisette asked, and Sophie stared at her with commanding blue eyes.

"With your new condition and your fatigue, we think you should stop working there and stick to the club. Go back to the loft and paint, for fuck's sake. Just take it easier than you have been." Sophie told her, and Lisette raised her eyebrows. She hated when her best friend got bossy and Sophie knew it.

"Oh, do you?" Lisette asked, and Eric squeezed her hand.

"Baby, you have been exhausted and probably not taking the best care of yourself. Think about it." He stared into her obviously strained face, and she stared back silently. "We'll talk later." He was obviously irritated, and she looked away. He went on to say that he wanted to stay at the apartment for awhile, and gazed down at her with warm eyes as she looked up at him. He moved his hand out of her grasp and around her back as he stroked her lightly with his fingertips. He wanted her and Sophie to be safe, and had not figured out what to do the nights he worked. Jimmy said he would hang out when he could, and Eric thanked him gratefully.

"Has she called you?" Lisette asked, and he shook his head slowly.

"I think she has her sights set on you in order to get to me." Eric said painfully, and she felt the fear pass coldly through her veins.

"What happened to the other girl before? Her ex's other woman?" Lisette asked, dreading the answer.".

"She was in the car with him and they both died." Eric said, and it sunk in. "She could have caused that crash. I never thought she had it in her, but her eyes last night showed me something. She looked unfocused and crazy. I need to find her and take care of this. She is not in the same hotel and I haven't found where she is." He clenched his free fist and closed his eyes. "If anything happens to you, I am going to rip her apart. God, Lis, I am so sorry for this. I have made your life a complete wreck." He stared at her, and she could swear that she saw tears in his eyes. "I have set up a restraining order for myself, and I want you to do the same."

"People never follow those." Lisette said, feeling hopeless and scared. She wiped a tear from her cheek, and stared forward. "She won't even know about them if nobody tells her."

"We can leave for a couple of weeks then. Just go relax and be alone somewhere." Eric told her, and she took a deep breath. A dizzy spell hit her, and she gripped his leg tightly as she waited for it to pass. "Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy. It happens a lot." Lisette replied, and he tightened his arm around her. She breathed in when it was over, and sipped her juice as she glanced up to see three worried faces. "It's pregnancy. It's normal."

"You need to go to a doctor." Eric muttered, and she let her gaze go to him. He looked frustrated and she sighed. "Fuck. This timing is so bad right now. I just want to focus on you and what is going on, not her bullshit act. I only have so much patience." Lisette stroked his leg with her hand unconsciously to soothe him, and he pulled her to him. She caught Sophie's eye as her friend looked at them with emotional eyes, and then Eric laced his fingers with his hand. "Let's go somewhere, just us. I want to be away from this where we can be happy." His blue eyes pleaded with her, and she bit her lip.

"Sophie. I don't want to leave her." Lisette said, and her eyes pleaded back. "This will be over, Eric. It has to be." He let go of her hand to touch her stomach again and stared at it. "We can go then. Anywhere you want."

"Fine." Eric said quietly, and stared at the floor. He got up and went into her room, and she stared at Sophie with wide eyes.

"I can't leave you here like this." Lisette said, stunned by his departure. "I just can't leave like that." She stared at Jimmy, who gave her one of the most serious looks she had ever seen. This was heavy, and she could see his worry. She stood up and walked on shaky legs to her room, opening the door slowly. Eric sat on the bed silent and still, and she curled up behind him as the let the tears slide down her cheeks. Eric turned his head slowly to look at her, and he moved beside her to pull her into his arms. She cried harder, and he pressed his face into her hair.

"I am so fucking sorry I got you into this mess. I should have just walked away that day at lunch and let you be." Eric whispered to her, and she tried to imagine that. "You could be happy right now instead of miserable."

"I am not completely miserable." Lisette told him, and he stared at her. She wiped her eyes and swallowed. "I am just wishing this were different."

Eric's eyes dropped to her stomach, and then back to her face. "Do you regret the baby? Do you want to not go ahead with having it?"

Lisette thought for a long moment, flashing back to when she had found out all the way to the moment in the bathroom with the woman. She frowned and looked into his eyes as she saw a want in them that mirrored hers. "I do want it. I am terrified about ruining it's life, but I kind of love it already."

Eric kissed her hard, and she lost her breath for a moment as he slid a hand into her hair to hold her still. "I am so glad, baby. I knew from the moment you told me that I wanted it, even with all of the sadness. I love you, Lisette." His words were murmured against her lips, and he claimed them again as she moaned softly. He slowly deepened it, and soon she was tracing his tongue with her own slowly. She felt her body heat up, as he rolled over on his back and pulled her with him, and she was pressed hard against his own desire. Lisette began to grind slowly against him, desperate to have her sudden desire fulfilled. Eric groaned and she sat up and pressed harder against him. He slid his hands up her fluttering stomach to gently thumb her nipples through the camisole she wore, and she took ragged breaths as he pinched and squeezed lightly.

"Hold on." Lisette told him in a soft whisper, getting up to lock her door quietly. She returned and pulled his jeans down along with his boxer briefs, and removed her own jeans. She straddled him again and rubbed her damp underwear against him slowly and teasingly, feeling her body pump out more moisture as she throbbed where she touched him. Her clit tingled with it's need to be touched, and he gripped her hips as he struggled to breath. Her body longed for him to be inside of her, and she was taken back with the strength of her need. Lisette whimpered softly, and he moved to sit up and move her onto her back. He slid her shirt up and his tongue moved over her hard nipples as he teased and sucked them, his hand tracing her thigh in a torturously slow manner as she wriggled under his touch. He moved it up to trace lightly over the lace, and she parted her legs to invite him to do more.

"Do you want me?" Eric asked her, and she shot him a glare as he chuckled. "How badly, Lis?"

"Just touch me. For real." Lisette growled, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's going to suck having you stay here if this is how you're going to be." He slid his finger under the material and over her clit and inside of her, and she whimpered softly as she arched her back. He slid is finger back out of her and over her burning folds, stroking her faster and faster as she fought crying out. Her legs shook and she felt an explosive orgasm that took her body over wave after glorious wave. Lisette went still on the mattress and he took her hand and wrapped it around him and she started to stroke him gently as she squeezed.

"Do I have to take it easier on you?" Eric asked her, his breathing labored. "I don't want to hurt our baby."

"I love the way that you say that." Lisette smiled, and shook her head. "I don't think so. I have been pregnant for a few weeks I guess and we have been far from gentle." She gave him a heavy look. "I want you to take me hard . I want to feel you all the way inside of me. No gentle. No easy."

Eric moved slowly onto his back so she would not lose her hold on him. "I am all yours, beautiful girl. Do with me what you want." Lisette gazed at him and sat up as her eyes ran up and down his body slowly. She moved to her knees and licked his tip lightly with her tongue, smiling as he groaned in response. She slid him into her mouth little by little, sucking tightly as he twitched beneath her. She had gotten good at handling all of him, and her slid hand into her hair to tightly grip it as she took his length. He gasped as he moved with her, and she teased him mercilessly until her was near his climax. Eric begged her to get on top of him, and she slid her mouth away slowly as he stared at her. Lisette removed her thong and straddled him again, sliding against his throbbing member as she felt herself dampen further. She groaned as she pressed into him, finding the spot where it felt the best. He fumbled under her, and she felt his finger tease her as she cried out lightly.

"Hold on." Lisette breathed, leaning over him to click on her ipod dock. "I hate to be so obvious about this." She turned it up lightly, and then returned to her original position. He slid his hands up to her nipples eagerly, and she moved over his tip and slid onto it easily. She was soaking wet, and soon he was deep inside of her. Lisette moaned as loud as she felt she could, and closed her eyes as she rode him hard. Everything that was wrong with the world went away as she felt him stretching her and easing her to another orgasm, and she leaned her head back as she focused on that. Her love for him burned hot as they both moaned in unison, and her moisture slid down as she felt herself peaking. Lisette breathed deeply and felt his grip on her hips tighten as he moved against her. She slid her hands around his arms and whimpered softly as her body exploded again, and he could not hold his back as she tightened around him. She felt it for several seconds and enjoyed the sensation as it hit her over and over. She finally felt it slow down and she breathed deeply as she fell on the bed next to him. Eric rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively . "You make me feel so good."

"I love you, Lis. I love that we made a baby together." Eric murmured, and she gazed at him. His eyes were warm on her, and reflected the sincerity in his words. He leaned close and kissed her, and she welcomed his lips. His arms pulled her closer, and he traced her lower lip with his tongue. "I could make love to you all day and never get bored."

"I love you, Eric Northman." Lisette whispered, and he met her eyes as they pulled away slightly. "I have never loved anybody before you. I can't imagine not having that in my life."

"Don't walk away from me anymore, Lis." Eric told her, and she averted his eyes. "Can we talk about last night, baby? Please?" Lisette was quiet, and he moved a hand to stroke her hair back. "I want us to handle everything together, good and bad. I want to explain more about those events." He stroked her face, and she looked at him to see his eyes filled with emotion. "That night was so good for me because I got you back, but so……heartbreaking. Your anger, your sadness, and then in the midst of it all you began to really talk to me. You told me about how you felt as a child feeling alone and confused, and then you told me those things. I watched you cry as you spoke, and your self loathing was clear in your voice. I comforted you and assured you that none of it was your fault, but I felt so much anger at those that had hurt you so badly. They were wrong, baby. Not you. " He wiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "You finished and then told me that you loved me and didn't want to lose me again. I was surprised by the aggression that you showed in your kiss after that, and I am ashamed that I acted on it. I felt that you were trying to avoid everything that you had told me in your actions, but you are so convincing and I could not say no. I think that was the hardest I had ever made love to you, and to top it off you asked me to spank you. I felt like such an asshole as I did it, but the way you got so wet and came so hard excited me. I think I fucked you even harder after that, and I felt like such a creep after you had really passed out for the night. I held you and promised that no one would ever hurt you again as you slept, and I never wanted you to know what you had told me." He glanced between them, and a small smile passed over his face. "Was the baby conceived that night?"

"I think so. Thereabouts, anyway." Lisette choked out, her heart pounding. "I don't understand how you could want to ever touch me after knowing all of that."

"Me, neither. But not the same way that you mean it. I never want to treat you with disrespect in any way, and I feel like I did that night. I took advantage, but now I cannot regret it with the baby coming. We made something beautiful making love, and now that is our future. I will do anything for you and this baby, Lisette. I will die protecting you and them, and forever be there for you. Don't worry about our child. Never worry." He met her gaze, and she slowly took a breath.

"I have hidden that from so many people, short of Soph and Jimmy. I hate you knowing, but it is also a relief to be able to move past it and stop hiding it so much. I still wonder how you could want me, but I will work on that." Lisette said softly, and he frowned.

"Baby, you are a wonderful person. You have come so far in your life and I am proud to have you as mine. I think you'll be an amazing and beautiful mother, and you'll make it so different for them." Eric stared at her as he spoke slowly, and she could not tear her eyes away from his. "Just trust in me to help you along the way. You're not alone in this, not ever. I love you and I am here for you." Lisette kissed him tenderly as he finished, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other quietly for a few moments as Lisette marveled at having someone that she could trust to help her, not harm her. She knew deep down that she had revealed herself because she trusted him somehow. She was a little embarrassed that she had been so drunk, but she could move past that. She felt him kiss her again gently, and Lisette closed her eyes and returned his passion eagerly.

They eventually got up and discussed a late lunch, since she was growing pretty hungry. Eric offered to take her to their place, and she gazed at him with worried eyes. "You're safe." Eric assured her, gently rubbing her stomach with his thumbs. "You're hungry, and we will go to a grocery store afterwards and stock up." Lisette reluctantly agreed and they went, where they discussed her limiting herself to one job at that point. He was not pleased with her night schedule, but she promised to sleep a lot during the day to keep herself healthy. He also told her he wanted her to see a doctor within the week, to see the progress and make sure she was completely healthy. Lisette agreed and he pulled her to him for a lingering kiss before heading to the restroom. Lisette leaned against the table and thought about the baby and how happy she was feeling right at that moment. She hesitantly told herself that she could really do this, and she smiled as she stared at the table. The people around her buzzed with conversation, and she listened vaguely as she daydreamed. Something made her look up, and she felt eyes on her. Lisette glanced around and saw everyone else eating and talking, but the feeling was still there. She let her eyes move to the wall of windows, and it was then that she saw the figure leaning against them. Lisette could not see the woman's face, but she did see the blond hair in the bright fall sunlight. She felt the eyes burn into her, and her stomach twisted violently. Lisette gasped and grabbed her purse as she rushed to the bathroom, feeling the bile rising in her throat.


	13. Ruined

I do not own any True Blood characters. Just so you know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette slammed the door close as she locked the stall, making it to the toilet just in time. Her heart was pounding and she heaved over and over again painfully. She heard the murmurs of other women, but she ignored them and took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She could not get the image out of her head of the woman at the window, and she choked back a sob as she gasped for air. She felt like the walls were closing in, and she closed her eyes tightly. It had not sounded so bad sitting on the couch, but now Lisette realized that it really was. They had been followed to the restaurant, and she leaned her head against her arms. "Is there a Lisette in here?" Her head popped up instantly at the voice, but she remained quiet. "Your boyfriend wanted me to ask, honey. He is pacing outside of the door worrying himself sick."

"Tell him I will be out as soon as I can. I'm fine." Lisette choked out, and heard the door swing shut. Eric was going to fucking lose it when he heard, if he had not seen her himself. Lisette wondered of she had watched them the whole lunch somehow, seeing every touch and kiss between them. She could picture the inner workings of Cindy's mind overloading and what she must want to do to Lisette, and she shuddered. She wanted to go home and never leave it again. She decided the nausea had passed, and stood up slowly. She flushed and went to rinse her mouth out, jumping as the door swung open. The woman gazed at her in surprise, and Lisette stared down at the counter as she told herself to chill out. She glanced at her stricken face quickly, and shook her head as she left the bathroom. Eric was leaning against the wall with a concerned look on his face, and she stared forward as she walked past him. She could not bear to tell him, and she was scanning the now empty windows rapidly. Lisette pushed out of the door and stared up and down the street, jumping as he touched her shoulders gently.

"Are you okay?" His hands caressed her gently, and she let him pull her into his arms. "Sick again today, baby?" His tone was that of deep worry, and she sighed aloud.

"Car." Lisette murmured, looking at everybody around them as they walked down the block to where he had parked. He took her hand and she felt his gaze on her as they walked together. Eric opened her door and stared at her curiously, and she slipped inside where she felt a little safer. She shuddered as he got in, and let the tears fall finally.

Eric took one look at her, and turned her face so she would meet his eyes. "What is it, Lisette? This is much more than pregnancy induced sickness, isn't it" He let his free hand trace her stomach that was still nervously twisting as he spoke, and she held that hand tightly.

"She was there, outside of the window. I saw her staring at me, Eric." Her voice was a whisper, and his eyes darkened with anger. "I could not see her face directly, but I saw her hair and felt her eyes burning into me. I think I would have screamed if I had seen her face with what I felt."

"Fucking bitch. She does not waste any time." Eric said in a low and controlled voice. "She must have followed us." Lisette squeezed his fingers tightly, and he stared at her. "I'm sorry it scared you so much, baby. Let's go home where you can rest and we'll talk about this." He started the car and screeched away from the curb, as Lisette moaned. "Sorry. I didn't think." He looked at her with apologetic eyes, and she closed her eyes. They arrived at the apartment quickly, and he escorted her upstairs and into bed. She curled up under the covers and closed her eyes, falling into a restless sleep. She heard Eric's voice as he spoke on the phone in the living room, unable to make out any words. She gave up and slept for a couple of hours, feeling safe enough in her apartment with Eric. She came to when she felt someone stroking her hair, and she moved towards the hand. "You're so peaceful when you sleep."

"Am I?" Lisette pressed herself against his warmth and he slid his hand down to stroke her tummy. "I think I feel better now. It is a shame that I have lost two meals today."

"I will figure something out for you." Eric promised her, and kissed her hair. "I almost want to take you out to dinner. I would love a word with her myself. She is trying to scare you."

"It worked." Lisette said shortly, and he sighed. "Who were you calling?"

"Everyone. I spoke to a few people back home, and they said she was bordering on this with Bill. It mysteriously calmed down when he died, yet she did not seem to have as much as a mourning period as people expected her to. I wish I remembered, but I was pretty devastated myself and in my own grief thing. Once her and I hooked up, they could see her getting too into me and I stayed like a fool." Eric's voice turned to a hiss as he spoke, and he gazed at her. "I should have written it off as a mistake. I should have broken up with her when I moved." His voice held so much regret in it, and she traced his muscular torso lightly with her hand. "I never knew that I would meet anyone and fall in love like I did with you. I am so happy about us and the baby, but this threatens to ruin all of that."

"I know." Lisette said, and he stared at her with tormented eyes. "I wish we could just be us. I wish there had never been so much pain involved."

"My fault again. I lied to her and I lied to you. I have no idea why you're still here. I don't deserve it." Eric slid down the sheets and leaned down to kiss her stomach gently. He lifted her long tee and his lips caressed her skin gently as she shivered. "I do love both of you so much."

"I know." Lisette said weakly, and he moved to kiss her. She slid her hands into his hair and gripped tightly, and he moaned and deepened the kiss. He moved over her and she moaned as he pressed into her. "It's cruel what you do to me."

"I feel the same way." Eric murmured, moving his lips against hers.. "You make me want you so badly when I should be focusing on other things." He slid his tongue into her mouth and she felt him slide his hands up her side slowly. "Can I…."

"Please." Lisette begged him, and he moved his lips down her body slowly and teasingly. He got her very ready and then slid between her legs to enter her gently. Lisette moaned, and let them fall open as she gripped the sheets beside her. Eric moved harder and faster as he got comfortable and soon they held each other tightly as they climaxed together, crying out in unison. Lisette took several deep breaths and stroked his hair as he lay on her stomach. He seemed to be listening and she watched him with warm eyes. This man melted her completely, and watching him as a father intensified that. She imagined him holding the vague baby in his arms, and felt tears in her eyes. She blinked and he smiled as he kissed her skin. "You will make such a good father."

"Will I?" Eric asked idly, glancing up at her sideways.

"Yes, you will. I hope it looks like you." Lisette smiled widely. "Those irresistible blue eyes."

"I am very fond of your dark eyes and hair as well, love. You are very beautiful." Eric assured her, and she shrugged. "I love the way you look at me sometimes. You don't always say that you love me, but it shows in the depths of your eyes." He moved up to lie on the pillow beside her, and her stomach growled as he raised his eyebrows. "Dinner time?"

"I suppose. I have not done well today in that department." Lisette said in a grumpy voice, and saw him glance into her eyes. "What if she is there again?"

"I will deal with her. She can't expect to be allowed to torment you." Eric said, and she sighed. They dressed and she gazed at him as they left the apartment, not wanting to leave. They went to The Diner, where she asked her manager to sit down with them for a moment. Lisette explained about the pregnancy and that she wanted to drop down to one job for the time being, and Laura understood. She was not happy to lose Lisette, but she was fine with her reasoning. She hugged the young girl, and Lisette slid in beside Eric as their food arrived. He slid an arm around her and hugged her, and she gazed at him with wide eyes. She gazed around the room, sighing happily when she did not see Cindy. They ate their food and talked about her next night at Caroline's. He hoped aloud that Jimmy would keep an eye out, and he still wanted restraining orders put into place. Lisette sat quietly and nibbled on her food, and he rambled. He muttered that he would be happy if she didn't work at all, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I sound like such the kept woman." Lisette snapped, and he stared at her.

"Forgive me for caring about your health." Eric told her back sharply, and they stared at each other. "I want what is best for the baby, Lisette."

"Being active is a good thing." Lisette argued, and he sighed. "I would get so fat if I just sat around." Eric chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

"You do not have much chance of ever being fat. You're tiny."

"I can't not work. I have been doing it for years." Lisette told him, and he gazed at her.

"I also made an appointment for you for the doctor tomorrow. See what they say." Eric said casually, and she looked at him with a smile. "What?"

"You care about me." Lisette noted, leaning over to kiss him softly.

"You just realized that?" Eric asked her, and she kissed him again. "I want to make sure everything is going well. You have not been yet."

"You're so sweet to me." Lisette said softly, and he laughed. She turned her head away to see some of her co workers looking at them, and she blushed as she turned to face him again. "Mmmmm, great."

They left when they were finished, walking back to the apartment hand in hand. They both paid close attention to who was around them, and Lisette jumped when a car slammed on its brakes right behind them. Eric looked at her as he stroked her hair and shook his head. They went back inside and he made her order from a grocery store online for delivery, watching as she picked out a variety of items. He paid with a credit card when she was done and smiled. "Tonight they'll be here and we can eat without you jumping every five seconds." Sophie arrived home a little while later, and they filled her in on what had happened that day. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she sat down on the couch, and Lisette curled up against Eric lazily. She was so tired, and she fell asleep easily to the lull of their voices. Lisette woke up laying on the couch, and she heard the door buzz loudly. She jumped and saw Eric walk to the door, taking the groceries from the delivery guy's hand and taking them to the kitchen to put them away. Lisette closed her eyes again and sighed. She dozed on and off all night and Eric joined her in bed late, pulling her against him closely. She rolled to face him and nuzzled against his bare chest as she kissed his skin. She loved these moments the best, when they were snuggled close together in bed. It was so quiet around her, and she only heard the sound of her light kisses against his warm skin in the dark. She traced his small nipple with her tongue and he moaned very lightly. "Haven't you had enough of me today?" Eric asked her, and sucked in his breath as she drew him between her teeth. She felt him harden below against her stomach as he spoke, and she laughed softly.

"I could ask you the same thing." She reached a hand down his nude body and stroked his growing erection slowly as she kissed his chest harder, and he gripped her hair tightly as he groaned. "Maybe living together is too much for us."

"Never." Eric replied, moving with the rhythm of her hand against her. "Do you feel well enough?"

"Napping helped a lot." Lisette replied, and he moved to his back. She stoked him harder and he bucked forward as he breathed deeply. She moved to her knees and he slid his hand between her legs and they teased each other. Lisette had just slid over him and was positioning herself when they heard the sound of breaking glass outside. "What the fuck?" Lisette moaned, wanting him so much at that moment. She actually slid over him, putting it out of her mind as she started her motion and moaned. They both heard Sophie curse loudly, and looked at the door. Lisette moved first as she got up and grabbed some clothes and Eric followed. They left the room together to see Sophie run out of the front door cursing, and followed as Lisette tried to shake her irritation at their interruption. They got to the street to see the new bug with no windows and glass all over the street. Every window had been smashed out, and Lisette stared in shock. There was something on the hood of the car and Eric stepped forward. "What does it say?" Lisette asked him, wrapping her arms around her trembling body.

Eric shook his head, and his fists clenched. "Show yourself!" His voice carried through the street and Lisette jumped. "You fucking crazy bitch. Show yourself to me. Make this about me, not her!" Being that it was New York, the few people on the streets barely paid attention. Lisette stared at him and he let his head drop.

Sophie read the hood and frowned. "Was that referring to me or her?" Her voice was steady but her eyes were angry, and Eric glanced at her.

"Lis. She is calling Lis a whore" Lisette's chills grew stronger at the obvious loathing that was meant for her, and she sank to the ground. Sophie rushed over and wrapped her arms around her, and Eric turned to gaze at them. He helped them both up and they went back inside to call the insurance company, while Lisette sat quietly on the couch.

"She really hates me. Why?" Lisette murmured, and Eric pulled her to him.

"She thinks you are keeping me from her on some level. She is really wrong, but she can't see that." Eric said, and she frowned. "I am going to do whatever I can to stop this. I will go to the police tomorrow."

"I called them already. That bitch fucked up my new car." Sophie said, and they looked at her. "You really know how to make a woman crazy, Eric." She met Lisette's eyes and the girls both remembered her own depression during their time apart in that moment. "I am going to get anything good out of it." Sophie left the apartment, and Lisette sighed. She pulled away from Eric and went to get an apple from the kitchen, biting into it as she shuddered. Cindy could be out there anytime she left her own apartment, and she despised her. Lisette was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand massaging her neck.

"You OK?" Eric asked her softly, and she frowned.

"I have never been hated this way, other than my own self hate at the worse parts of my life. It's weird. I knew that I would likely never take it too far, but I don't know her. I don't think that you even do at this point." Lisette murmured, thinking of the way she had felt about herself.

"I don't. There are so many things I didn't see, and now I am regretting that." He slid his other hand to wrap it around her waist, sliding it gently over her stomach. "I am going to talk to some people and track her down, Lisette. I will kill her if I need to."

"You loved her once, Eric. How could you?" Lisette argued weakly, and he pulled her close.

"I have a family to protect now." Eric explained, and she closed her eyes. She was part of a family. His words thrilled her as much as they scared her at that moment. She took another bite of the sour apple, enjoying the way it soothed her nausea. Sophie came back in with a bag of stuff and some officers arrived to take a report. Eric explained about Cindy and the situation, and they gave Lisette a sympathetic look when he mentioned her pregnancy. They wrote it all down and gave Sophie what she needed for insurance, and then Eric led Lisette back to their room by the hand. He pulled her to him as he sat on the bed, and kissed her neck slowly as she slid over his lap. "Where were we before? It might calm you down enough to sleep before we go and find out about the baby tomorrow morning."

"I don't know, Eric." Lisette said softly, catching her breath as he nibbled on her earlobe. One hand held her around her back and the other slid over her torso slowly, pausing to gently thumb her hardened nipple. She felt the sensations shoot through her body, and she arched her back as much as she could. "Oh, god. Don't stop." He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, and she stared at him in the dim light of the streetlight. She moved forward to kiss him, and she easily allowed his tongue access to her mouth as she let her desire take over. She reached down and pulled off her tee herself, allowing his hands full access to her body, and they continued to kiss deeply as the heat increased in the room. Their clothes came off and they were soon in the same position as before, and Lisette slid over him eagerly as her body screamed for him to be inside of her. She rode him hard and they held in their cries as they both came together, and Lisette collapsed forward on him. "Is that something we should do hours before an appointment?"

"Who cares? It feels good. I do believe that is round three for the day, my dear. What am I going to do with you?" Eric teased her, and she thought of something and frowned.

"Is she right? Am I a whore?" Lisette asked, and tears slid down her cheeks. She had always used sex as an escape, and that very word had burned her somewhere inside. Eric slid his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"You're nothing like a whore." Eric told her, his voice breaking with emotion. "I don't want you to ever look at yourself that way. " She cried weakly and he comforted her helplessly, and finally pulled her face up enough to look at him. "Do you love me, Lisette?"

"Yes." Lisette answered without hesitation, and he stroked her cheek.

"This is love what we are making, Lis. This is a relationship. I know we moved fast from the moment that we met and have not really stopped, but it was always out of something deeper than lust for me. I would never think of you that way. I love you too much." Eric told her slowly, and she got lost in his eyes.

"Thank you, Eric." Lisette said, and smiled weakly. "I always have these doubts inside of my head."

"Lisette….." Eric started to say, and glanced down. "I know we have not been together that long, but it has made me so happy. With the exception of some things obviously, but the basic happiness is overwhelming." He let his eyes run over her body and smiled. "We are moving to another level now with the baby , and I really want to do it…..I really want you to do it as my wife. Will you marry me?"

Lisette sat in shocked silence as her mind raced, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Eric, I……..oh my god. Yes. I will." She was stunned at her own answer and he slid her up gently to kiss her, and she slid her arms around his neck.

"I didn't plan this out well at all. I will get a ring tomorrow while we're out. Your choice." Eric told her, and kissed her again. She felt her happiness sliding slowly through her veins, and she also felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe this could work out and they could be the happy family. Lisette kissed him with all of that hope, and soon drifted off to sleep in his arms. They woke up in a few hours in time to cook breakfast before their appointment, and allow Lis to take a long shower with her new fiance. They ended up kissing through most of it, and had to rush to dress to leave. Lis looked around surreptitiously as they walked to his untouched car, and they glanced at each other as they passed the near destroyed bug. He opened her door and kissed her before she got in, and then hurried around to his side and drove to the doctor. They were both so new at it, and they watched everything with wide eyed wonder. They tested her blood to confirm the pregnancy, and then met with the doctor. He informed them that she was pregnant, and they both laughed as Eric held her hand tightly. He talked to them a few moments and then said that he wanted to do an ultrasound. Lisette walked to the room nervously, and glanced up at Eric. He smiled at her, but she could see what she was feeling in his eyes. She glanced around the little room and layed back on the bed at his instructions. She winced a little at the insertion of the device, but then her eyes moved to the monitor eagerly. Eric sat beside her and clutched her hand as they saw their baby appear on the screen. It was tiny and somewhat shapeless, but they could see and hear the heartbeat. Lisette felt the tears in her eyes and it hit her hard that she was forming something. She was having a real baby. She listened to the doctor's words and noted that he said everything appeared to be fine and that there was just one. She was two months along, and had a month left where there was a possibility of miscarriage. The doctor explained that that was just precaution and that everything looked fine. He assured Eric that she could work, but to get plenty of rest otherwise. She took a second to glance at Eric, and the sheer happiness on his face and in his eyes mirrored her own. They finished up and got their pictures, making an appointment for a few weeks from then. Eric hugged her when they walked back onto the street, and he kissed her tenderly. "That was amazing, baby. I loved seeing him or her."

"Me, too." Lisette said breathlessly. He glanced around them and smiled down at her.

"Want to see to that engagement ring?" His lips brushed hers, and she slid her arms tighter around his neck. He eventually pulled away and took her by the hand as they walked to the crosswalk. He led her into Tiffany's across the street, and Lisette's eyes widened as she walked into all of the sparkle. They went to the counter where the rings were, and a cheerful saleswoman helped her go through them and helped her with trying them on. Lisette was small and had small hands, and she liked one that had a small center diamond and some smaller ones on the side. She held out her hand and admired the shimmering of the diamonds as Eric watched her with a smile. "Is that what you like?" His words were whispered into her ear, and nodded as he slid his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful, baby." The woman took it from Lisette to ring it up, and asked her if she wanted to wear it then.

"Umm, do you really have to ask that?" Lisette said with a giggle, and the woman smiled at her. She congratulated them as she handed it back, and Eric stared at Lisette. He dropped to one knee and slid it onto her hand, and she blinked as the tears filled her eyes. She slid into his arms as he stood up and hugged him tightly. He kissed her lightly, and she whispered that she loved him. They hugged tightly, and Lisette glanced at the woman with a smile.

"Looks like your friend is outside waiting for the good news."

"What?" Eric said sharply, and she nodded towards the door. They both looked and saw the blond running away, and he bolted out of the door as Lisette watched in horror at the thought of what he would do to her. She stood silently in the quiet store as her heart pounded, not sure if she should stay there or go outside. She glanced at the woman's perplexed face and then down at the floor.

"He left without paying for that." The woman said in a confused voice, and Lisette sighed. It was a ruined moment, and she slid the ring off and set it on the counter lightly. "Don't you guys want it?"

"Not now." Lisette said painfully, closing her eyes. "Thanks for your help." She walked outside slowly and leaned against the building as she looked to the right to see Eric approaching her. He looked frustrated and walked up as she glanced down again. He took her hand and started to walk to the store again, and she stopped. "I am not going back in there." Lisette told him firmly, and he glanced back at her. "It is our moment, not hers. I can't have that be the memory of it all."

"She was not there when I asked you." Eric reminded her, and she narrowed her eyes. "Baby, I am sorry. I could not find her, or I would have killed her for that." He shook his head. "I don't know where she is."

"Just take me home. I need to get ready for work." Lisette told him, and he stared at her with regretful eyes. "Please, Eric." They walked silently to his car and then drove home, as she stared forward. She went right in to change her clothes and get ready for Caroline's and then looked at him as he stared blankly at the television in the living room. "Should I call Jimmy for a ride?"

"Of course not. I will pick you up as well." Eric assured her, and she nodded. Her mind was numb with all of it, and she would always look back to him giving her the now gone ring with a deep sadness. He walked up to her and tilted his face up to look at him. His shimmering eyes held hers as they searched for something. "I meant every word I said when I asked you to marry me." He looked aas though he was going to cry, and she gazed wordlessly at him. "Baby, do not check out on us now. Please. I know it has been horrible for you, but I will make this work."

"I just want to go to work and not think about this for the night." Lisette told him, and he kissed her hard. She stood quietly as she chose to not return it, and he pulled away. "I need time away from it all."

"Time away from me." Eric confirmed, and she looked away. He grabbed his keys and they went to his car as he gazed around carefully. The drive was tense and she got out and walked to to the door without saying goodbye. She felt a deep sadness when she turned to see him pulling away, and she sighed. Lisette went in and got a salad to eat before her shift, grabbing a table to at it at. Jimmy came by and hugged her, glancing at her tortured face.

"What's up, Lis?" His voice was soft and concerned, and she shook her head tearfully.

"Everything." She sipped her lemonade, and he stroked her hair gently. "She destroyed Soph's car last night, and…….we saw her again today. She won't leave us be."

"Can anyone find out where she is staying?" Jimmy asked, and she shook her head, "I will keep an eye on you tonight. I promise."

"Thanks." Lisette told him, and he headed to the back rooms for a moment. Shhe started her shift and walked through her night in a daze, replaying the events of the last twenty four hours in her head. She felt Jimmy's eyes on her all night, and she would smile weakly at him. She did show him the pictures of the baby from their appointment on a break, and Caroline walked up right then to both of them. She hugged Lisette happily, and Jimmy and Lisette glanced at each other furtively. Lisette forced the biggest smile that she could, hiding the other news. The proposal did not seem real anymore to her. She saw that the night was ending, and she sipped lemonade at the bar as her stomach growled. She glanced towards the door and saw Eric standing there, and she met his gaze. He looked exhausted and anxious, and she was sure that she mirrored that. She went to get her stuff, hugging Jimmy on the way out as she pointed Eric out. She walked to the door as slowly as possible, and he stood still as she approached him. He stared at her with intense eyes as she gazed at him, and brushed his lips against her cheek as she stopped in front of him. They walked to his car quietly, not touching for the first time in awhile. He opened her door, and she slid in as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I got you something today." Eric said slowly, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Not that. God, Lis." He closed her door and walked to his side, reaching into the back to hand her a bag. She saw that it was from a bookstore, and she pulled out two books slowly. On was explaining every step of pregnancy, and the other was a big book of baby names. Lisette stared at them for a long moment, and felt his gaze on her. "I thought we could kind of keep track of stuff and plan a little."

"Thank you." Lisette told him, and glanced at him. He smiled wanly and started to drive them home.

"Soph wants to see the pictures from the ultrasound too. I didn't realize that you had them."

"Sorry. I just stuck them in my purse." Lisette said, and bit her lip. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"I had to tell somebody." Eric said grimly, and she closed her eyes. "I barely know if we're together anymore right now."

"Oh, Eric." Lisette whispered, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She slid her hand over to his leg and traced his jeans with her hand. "I lost a huge moment of my life to her today. I'll never not think about that."

"Did you walk away from that store and that ring, or the entire idea of a proposal?" Eric asked evenly, and she sighed.

"I don't know right now. I cannot even think right now." Lisette answered hopelessly, and he pulled up to the curb at the apartment. He took a quick glance around and then at her.

"I need to drive around for awhile. Lock the door and I will see you when I come back." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "Please, Lis." She nodded and got out and walked to the main door, closing it quickly behind her. She looked around as she walked upstairs and then unlocked the door. The living room was dim and empty and she went to her room and took a long shower as she cried all of her tears out. The hot water eventually ran out and she got out and dried herself off slowly. Lisette brushed out her hair and pulled on a short black cotton dress as she wiped her burning eyes. She brushed her hair and grabbed the ultrasound pictures to show to Sophie, and tapped on her friend's door softly. She entered at Sophie's request, sitting on the bed as her friend sang along to the song on her Ipod.

"You alone?" Sophie asked her, and Lisette nodded slowly. Sophie took in her eyes and pale face, and Lisette moved next to her. "Rough day, sweetie?" She wrapped her arm around Lisette and kissed her hair, and Lisette closed her eyes. "Where did he go?"

"He needed to drive or something." Lisette responded, and handed the pictures to Sophie. Her friend looked through them with her free hand, and gushed as Lisette smiled weakly.

"How amazing to see her. She is so tiny but I can see that she is beautiful already. Eric said that you heard the heartbeat too." Sophie said, and Lisette nodded. She grinned a little at Sophie's confident prediction. "Honey, I am so sorry that your moment was ruined. I was surprised when he mentioned the proposal, of course. It seems fast, but you guys are also having a baby and very in love. I get it. The store was awful, but he wants to still get you a ring and make it a real deal."

"I will always think of her when I think of that ring. I am so tired of it. I want my own life." Lisette said, and Sophie sighed.

"He loves you. He was devastated tonight, Lis. I talked to him, but I don't think it helped a lot." Sophie told her, and Lisette looked at her. Sophie was looking seriously at her, and Lisette stared silently. Sophie eased Lisette back onto the pillows, still holding her with one arm as she caressed her stomach gently over the dress. "This baby deserves a shot, Lis. I can't tell you what to do or make a final decision for you, but he seems sincere. Talk to him, sweetie." She met Lis's eyes, as she slid her hand under the skirt and touched the skin of her stomach directly. "I am here for you in every way possible if he does not work out. I love you, Lis. I am going to help you with this baby."

"I know." Lis said, and their eyes shared their history for along moment. Sophie rested against the pillows and Lisette closed her eyes as she soaked in the comfort that she was being offered. She nearly fell asleep, and Sophie kissed her cheek gently and then her lips as she turned her head to her.

"He's back." Sophie whispered, and Lisette turned to Sophie and hugged her tightly. "Go to him." Lisette sat up slowly, kissing her friend goodnight as she stood up. She walked out and closed Sophie's door, staring at her closed bedroom door. Her stomach did flip flops as she stood silently, and she slid her hands over it as she tried to find the courage to face him.


	14. Breakable Thread

So I kind of want to apologize for the last chapter. I wrote it while sick with heavy allergies, a cold, or the black plague and I didn't realize how I had more or less destroyed everything I had been heading towards originally. So I am going to see what I can do with it to get back there. Thanks for sticking with me, and a special thank you to Alec Ramsey for her amazing support. Thanks also to the added favourite stories and adds, as well as the reviews.

I do not own any True Blood characters. I just like to play around with them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette opened her door slowly, clearing her throat so that he would know that she was coming in. The light was on by her bed, and she stared at the duffel bag that sat open on his side. She heard the medicine cabinet door close in the bathroom and he walked out and placed some more items in the bag. He didn't look at her as he checked inside and zipped it up, and she stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for anything from him. "Eric?" She was shocked at the mere whisper that she could get out, and she fought to breath. He finally gazed at her with cold eyes, and she felt tears in hers. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm leaving." Eric said, his voice weary and resigned. "I drove around tonight with this shit running through my head, and finally I could not take it anymore. I am just going to go home right now and be done with his."

"Where is home?" Lisette asked, her voice rising as she fought to control it. "Where the fuck is home?"

"Maybe you would know if you had not been such a coward today." Eric suggested, his voice reflecting his renewed and sudden anger. "I was upset that she was watching too. But when I got back to you, all I remembered was the happiness of the proposal and the moment. You fucking threw it in my face when you walked away from that store. I cannot take the pushing away and the running anymore, Lisette. I am struggling to keep you safe, the baby safe, and everyone happy while you decide when you want in and when you want out. I am finished with it."

"No." Lisette said, walking forward and sliding her arms around him. "I love you, Eric." She moved one hand behind his head and pulled him down roughly to kiss him, and his lips responded for a brief moment before he pulled away violently. "Please don't do this."

"We cannot fuck these problems we have away anymore. We have been doing that for long enough." Eric told her, and she felt the lump in her throat rise. "I need a real relationship and a real engagement. You obviously don't." He glared at her coldly and she reached for him.

"What about Cindy? What about all of your worry about me and the baby?" Lisette cried, and he sighed audibly.

"I am dealing with that in such a way that we can do this. Besides, she really wants me and she will have no reason to trouble you since we broke up." The words ripped through Lisette, and she clenched her hands and brought them to her face. He stepped one step closer and grabbed her hands so that he could stare into her face. "One thing, Lisette. You are carrying my baby that means everything to me. Take care of yourself for the sake of them for the rest of this pregnancy. I implore you."

"You think I would harm it?" Lisette screamed at him, and he shook his head.

"Look at yourself. I hope you can find the strength to be a good mother and do what is right." He glanced at Sophie as she opened her door and gave her a hard stare. "Do what you can to keep my child safe, Sophie."

"Eric, you cannot walk away from me. Please. You told me that you loved me." Lisette begged, and he grabbed his duffel bag and walked outside. She followed him, trying to see through her tears. She jumped into the elevator, and tried to touch him again. He pushed her hands away and she screamed in frustration. "I love you. I want you, Eric. I want to be your wife."

"It's too late." Eric said, and she took several painful breaths.

"You only asked me recently. How can it be too late?" Lisette demanded, and he met her blurry eyes with a cold stare.

"I told you not to run again, and you chose to do it in regards to our engagement. How the fuck do you think that made me feel?" Eric was in her face as he yelled at her, and she cowered back against the wall of the elevator. "I felt like everything you said and everything you did meant nothing. You could not love me enough and be happy enough to want it the same way I did." The elevator opened., and he walked out and through the glass doors to the street.

"Eric, please. I do want it. I want it more than anything." Lisette told him, stubbornly walking after him. Maybe if she cried enough or told him enough, he would stay. He had to listen to her eventually.

"Go inside. Eat and rest and get some strength. Do what is right for my baby." Eric turned to her after he had thrown his bag into his car, and his eyes shimmered as he gazed at her flat stomach. He touched it gently and closed his eyes sadly. "I want to be in this baby's life so much. I will continue to go to appointments and anything regarding them, and I beg you to take care of yourself for their sake. Please, Lisette."

"I will." Lisette said in a whisper, as she stroked back his hair. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you. This is harder than you'll ever imagine." Eric told her, standing and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She trembled at the contact, and he seemed resigned as he looked at her. "I just can't do it anymore." He got into his car and drove away after a moment, and she stood on the curb in disbelief as she clenched her fists.

"Come up to the house, sweetie." Sophie said, and her voice echoed through Lisette's head. She let her friend guide her and was sinking onto their couch after the longest walk of her life. Sophie went into the kitchen and brought something out to her. "Here is some tea, baby girl It'll soothe you."

"He's gone." Lisette choked out, feeling empty. "He's really gone. I love him, Soph."

"I know. He loves you as well, but you really hurt him at Tiffany's. It was the icing on the cake." Sophie told her, and Lisette closed her eyes. "I know that you were freaked out, but he still wanted you no matter what. He cannot see past the fact that you didn't." She stroked Lisette's hair, and got her to drink some tea. "He needs time, Lis. I didn't think it would come to this when I spoke to him, but he just thought about it some more."

"Where is home?" Lisette asked in a small voice, letting the tears drip down her face.

"I have no idea. I just know that he has the apartment now." Sophie said briefly, and Lisette took another sip of tea. "He will call you to keep tabs on the baby, at any rate. Give him the space that he needs, Lis."

"I want him, Soph. I want him back so bad." Lisette started to hyperventilate and Sophie forced her to look into her blue eyes that had their own tears in them.

"Lisette, this isn't just about you like last time was. Know that. You can't drink your way through the nights and never get out of bed. You need to sleep and you need to get up and eat. You need to be active for my little niece and try and stay positive. You cannot lose yourself in this sorrow."

Lisette cried and nodded as she stared at her friend. "I know. It's so hard, but I know." She hugged Sophie and her friend continued to comfort her and stroke her hair. She curled up on the couch in front of the television and fell asleep when she finally felt drained of tears, and Sophie kissed her hair and curled up on the other end with her. Lisette slept fitfully, waiting all night for him to walk back in and tell her everything would be alright. She opened her burning eyes in the morning and sighed at the light filtering in through the windows. Sophie slept quietly near her, and she felt the rush of tears first thing as she looked at the floor. She had no idea how to get up and face her day. She wondered if he was having the same problem, or if it was a great relief to have her out of his life. He would have his child either way, and that seemed to be what really mattered. She felt her stomach growl and she sighed and pushed herself up slowly off of the couch. Her whole body ached as she moved and she took a deep breath. Lisette got up and went to the kitchen and poured herself some juice, wishing badly for coffee at that moment. She looked at her choices for breakfast for several minutes, getting lost in her thoughts as she tried to focus. She came to when Sophie peeked in, coming in to hug her friend. Sophie turned on the radio in the kitchen and made coffee, and Lisette sang along absently to a song as she finally started to make waffles. She cut up fruit as she cooked them, as she craved oranges badly at that time. The cravings had become something of a joke between her and Eric, and she closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. She dropped the knife on the counter and slid to the floor as the sobs hit her hard, and curled her head up on her knees. He would not be there for the cravings, the changes, and the moments when she just needed someone to even out her mood. Lisette cried as she started feeling really alone. She heard footsteps and heard Sophie finishing up the food and finally a hand stroking her hair. "Oh honey. This is going to be a rough time."

"I started crying over the oranges." Listette said in a weak voice, letting Sophie help her up. "He always laughed at how many I ate in one day."

"He could again. That or whatever craving you seem to have at that moment." Sophie replied, well aware of them as well. "Hey I work for awhile today on this huge event, but maybe we can go out to dinner tonight?"

"Caroline's tonight. I am there until close." Lisette replied, feeling thankful that she would not be sitting home all night.

"Call me when you're off. I will come and get you." Sophie offered, and Lisette nodded as she wiped at her eyes again. The car was being fixed, but Eric had insisted on a rental as well as paying the deductible. Sophie hugged her again and kissed her cheek as she went to shower and dress, and Lisette sat down to take a few bites of her breakfast. The hunger from the baby made her eat more then she felt like emotionally, but she knew that it was best. She got up after and washed the dishes slowly and methodically before going into her room. She looked around, finding it empty and full of too many memories as she took a deep breath. Regardless, she crawled under her covers and slept until she needed to get ready for work that afternoon. She took a long shower and tried to hide the circles under her eyes with make up as she frowned. She clipped her hair up and pulled on her clothes, hearing her phone ring in the living room. Lisette ran to get it, staring at the display as her heart pounded nearly out of her chest. It was Jimmy calling to see if she needed a ride, and she agreed in a disappointed tone of voice. He hung up with his own question in his voice, and she knew that she would be answering some questions that night. Lisette sighed audibly and finished getting ready for the evening, taking some tylenol before she left the house to help her aching body.

They did talk at break over some food. Jimmy listened to her soft voice as she described what had happened, and she could see him siding with Eric in his eyes. He hugged her and assured her that she would be OK, and that she would have plenty of support with the baby. She started thinking about Tiffany's as she worked, and shuddered at the disappointment that she had felt when he had left the store. She replayed the moments when he walked up to her outside, and her refusal to go back in. Had she just done that, she would be with him right now planning her future. Lisette wished that she had, but her heart had been broken by the intrusion of Cindy. She really wondered what had happened with her, and wished that she had asked Eric what he had done. She realized that she was slowing down and hurried around to help the customers again, focusing on the acts and even laughing a bit here and there. Talking to Jimmy had lightened her mood somewhat, and she thought that she might be able to get through this. She didn't that way after she got home to her empty room and cried herself to sleep on the couch as Sophie held her in her arms. Lisette could not face her empty bed and slept here and there with the television on again, waking up to her own sobs as she dreamed him walking away from her again. She whispered that she loved him as she buried her face in her arms, fighting the urge to call and plead with him to come back.

She woke up to her phone the next morning, and she grumpily answered it without looking at it. Eric's voice surprised her, and she tried to clear her throat. He merely asked how she was feeling and how the baby was doing, but she could hear the pain in his voice. Lisette told him that she was eating and taking care of herself, and sleeping as best as she could. She memorized every tone in his voice as he spoke, and nodded as he told her again to please take care of the baby. There was a pause and she opened her mouth. "I miss you."

"I miss you, Lis." Eric replied, and they went quiet again. "We spent so much time together that being alone is…….weird."

"It is. I can't even sleep in my room." Lisette admitted, and closed her eyes. Was she supposed to say that? She had never cared for anyone in this way before and to her she should act cool and unaffected when inside she was screaming that she loved him. "I guess I should not have said that. I don't know what I should say."

"I know what I want to hear, but you need to be ready completely." Eric said softly, and she frowned. "It'll take time."

"I don't need time to know that I love you." Lisette assured him, and sighed. "I know that I want you with me. What more is there?"

"There is the fact that you run every time things get heavy or not to your liking. You push me away so easily." Eric reminded her, and she closed her eyes. "We need time before we try again, Lis."

"Okay." Lisette told him shortly, and he sighed at the other end. He suggested meeting for lunch before her next appointment, and she agreed to the day that was a very long two weeks from then. She was about to hang up, when something popped into her mind, "What did you mean about Cindy? What's happened?"

"I spoke to her friends and family, and they have all but convinced her to return home and get some help. She should be leaving soon. In the meantime, I am keeping close tabs as to know where she is, so I will know quickly if she intends to find you. She is very clear on my need for her to disappear." His tone was very assuring, and she smiled slightly. "We will have a normal life again. I promise."

"I hope so." Lisette sighed, closing her eyes and picturing his face in her mind. "I miss you. I love you."

"I do you as well." Eric told her, and she ended the call. She lay on the couch angry that the call should have made her feel better, yet it left her feeling a little worse. How could he stand it? She got up with a frustrated sigh and fixed herself breakfast, eating at the small table. Sophie had gone to work early, and Lisette had the day off. She stared out of the window, unwilling to wait at home all day until the dinner plans for the evening. She showered and dressed, hailing a cab as she stepped outside. She thanked the driver, glancing around as she stepped up to her destination. She glanced at Eric's former condo for a long moment, missing him so much as her mind raced with the memories that she had stored. They hurt, and she bit her lip painfully as she thought back. Lisette walked into the glass doors of the other building, and quietly entered the loft. She took a deep breath as she glanced around, taking in the quiet. She walked over to her window and glanced over her painting supplies slowly, smiling as she felt the familiar pull. If anything could get her through this part of her life, this was it. She turned on a low fan and plugged ear buds into her Ipod and stared at the canvas in front of her. She had barely started it. She sat for several moments as she closed her eyes. She opened them and turned her head to see Jimmy smiling at her from across the room.

"You're back."

"I suppose I am. It's time to paint again and it is a great therapy method. " Lisette told him, and he came over to give her a hug. She smiled weakly at him, and he stroked her cheek.

"Nothing has changed?" Jimmy asked her quietly, and she shook her head.

"He needs time. Apparently, I need time as well. Why isn't it as simple as two people loving each other?" Lisette asked Jimmy, and he frowned.

"It is never simple, particularly for someone who has learned to hide herself and flee when scared." Jimmy told her, and she nodded slowly. "I have the same problem sometimes."

"I need to work through some stuff, don't I?" Lisette asked, though not directly at Jimmy. "Whatever happens, I will be the best I can be for my baby. This is really about them, not me and him. He'll be great as a dad in any case." Her words sounded good, but inside she was screaming for it to be them together. She closed her eyes and felt the sting in her eyes.

"See what happens, Lis." Jimmy told her, and she nodded slowly. He went to get them some food and she sat down to paint, finding the colours practically painting themselves on the canvas. She stayed all day and Sophie came to get her for their dinner together that night. It happened to be at the place her art show had been, and she looked around with as wan smile. She touched her stomach as they sat down, and sighed.

"This is where it all started." Lisette said, and Sophie gazed at her with serious eyes. "Maybe if I keep painting, I can have another show and really get serious about it. I kind of blew it off when I met him, Sophie. I got so caught up in how he made me feel inside and wanted nothing more than to be with him."

"It was pretty obvious." Sophie agreed, and Lisette frowned. "It happens. I have done the same thing a time or two myself. But I was so happy to see your work today, and I think that is part of you finding your strength. Nothing makes you glow as much as when you are painting. Well, your baby does now too. You look so beautiful and soft." Sophie smiled encouragingly at her. "Maybe you can have it all, Lis. The art career, the beautiful baby, and the doting husband."

"Let's not get carried away. I could have the art career, the baby, and a loving friend to help me as well." Lisette said painfully, and Sophie took her hand across the table. "I could be a single parent." She sighed. "I regret this sometimes, Soph. I love the baby, but what kind of monster have I created?"

"You haven't. It'll be fine. I can't wait to see her and hold her." Sophie gushed, and Lisette frowned.

"Shit! He still has the name and pregnancy book, and no ultrasound pictures."

"Any chance of seeing him?" Sophie asked hopefully, and Lisette raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, at the appointment in two weeks. He did suggest lunch first, whatever that means. Maybe a chance to talk a little?" Lisette said, and Sophie smiled. The girls ordered their entrees and chatted, with Lisette remembering meeting Eric fondly from time to time. She would never forget the electricity of his touch, and the hold he had on her with his eyes. Her body tensed at the memory, and she sighed audibly. Sophie looked curiously at her, and she smiled ruefully. "Pregnancy hormones suck. Not a good time to be single."

"You know I have anything you need at home to get you by until you're back in his bed." Sophie told her, and Lisette laughed a little. "My personal offer to you stands as well. It has been a long time since I have had the pleasure." Lisette met Sophie's eyes, and they shared a long look.

"I might just take you up on that if I keep having these dreams." Lisette said, shaking her head. "I hate waking up that way."

"I am right across the hall." Sophie smiled beautifully, and Lisette took a sip of her water. They finished their dinner and went to the movies, where Lisette indulged in her popcorn craving and cried at the break up scene. Both of the girls were wiping their eyes with the extra napkins as they walked home, and Lisette took extra breaths as she walked. She went home and walked into her room and took another breath as she faced the first night alone in there for awhile. Her pillows still smelled like him, and she let a tear slide down her cheek as she curled up under the covers and inhaled his scent. She fell asleep to Muse over her speakers and slept the best that she had in the past few days. She woke up in the morning, ate breakfast, and got ready to head to the loft before she worked that night. She finished up her current painting and set it aside to dry as she cleaned her brushes and hummed along to The Swellers before getting ready for work. LaFayette chatted with her as he got up for the day and they went to grab a late lunch together. While she missed the tips from The Diner, Lisette enjoyed not working the two jobs and having some free time. It made her think of Eric and how much she missed him more than she would if she were working, but the painting was a good thing right now. She felt so up and down otherwise, and had so much trouble during the nights when she was alone. It was the worst part of the day for her, and she often wondered if he missed her as well then. Lisette wondered if he was dating someone else, since his phone calls to check in were brief and not too chatty. She missed their laughter and passion, though it had been so brief in between the stress. She missed him to her very core, no matter how much she told herself that she could stop.

Lisette finished up another painting the morning of her appointment, and went to get ready to meet Eric with a nervous stomach. She pulled on her soon not to fit skinny jeans and a plum camisole with a steel gray cardigan, and did her make up carefully. She brushed her newly cut hair as she stared at herself in the mirror, thinking absently. She worried about seeing him, about her baby and how it was doing, and about her entire future. It was so uncertain. She grabbed her purse and walked outside and started down the street to their favorite restaurant. He had seemed surprised at her offer to meet him and then pleased to hear that she was spending time at the loft when she explained why. She stared at the building as she walked in her flats, getting shakier by the moment. It had been three weeks since their split, and she was so anxious about this meeting. However, there would be more no matter what the outcome of it. Lisette reached the doors and took a deep breath as she walked inside slowly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So there it is. I would love your thoughts on how well I transitioned with the unintentional changes, and thanks again to Alec Ramsey for the help. Love ya, girl!


	15. Breathe Out So I can Breathe You In

I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette pushed open the very familiar glass door to the restaurant slowly, glancing around the room as she stepped inside. Her eyes stopped as she saw Eric sitting at their table focused on a call as he stared forward, and it gave her a chance to gaze at him. He looked good, and her longing for him nearly overtook her as she fought to breath. She had missed his arms around her, his lips on her, and more than anything the way he gazed at her with love in his eyes. He was dressed in well fitting jeans and an equally complimentary steel blue tee shirt and she took all of him in with her eyes, He ended the call and she heard someone say her name and turned to say hello to the owner. The woman chatted with her for a moment about meeting to choose a painting for the building, and then leaned closer and asked about Eric. Lisette smiled assumingly and said they were just friends and here to meet for her appointment. She had been eating here a lot due to cravings and location, and had grown close to the staff. She smiled as her friend rubbed her stomach gently, feeling the fluttering inside as she felt another pair of eyes on her. Lisette hugged her friend and handed her a card to contact her for the painting, and then gazed at the floor for a long moment. She took a very deep breath and turned to walk forward, raising her gaze to see him gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Lisette smiled a small smile as she reached him, and he stood up as she walked up to the table. Her heartbreak was raw at that moment, and she fought to keep the smile on her face. She raised her eyes to his, and saw a mixture of surprise and anxiety in the beautiful blue orbs. Eric murmured a greeting, and leaned down to brush her cheek with his lips as her heart pounded through her whole body. He took her shoulder as he kissed her, and she felt the heat through his fingers. She wondered how she would ever get through this day, much less any other. Lisette hugged him, trying to keep it light and casual but not wanting to seem as though she was just ignoring his greeting. She memorized every muscle in his torso, and devoured the heat of his body through her own skin. She could feel her body moistening as he stroked her hair for a moment, and her muscles clenching painfully. She cursed her pregnancy hormones silently Lisette was relieved when they parted, and she took her seat next to him and took a large sip of ice water.

"You look good, Lisette." Eric told her, touching her shoulder length bobbed hair lightly. "I do like this on you, and you look so radiant." She did not miss the surprise in his voice, and she gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you expect something different?" Lisette asked him gently, not wanting to get into any confrontation. Not yet, but mostly not today anyway. The waitress came up to them, and they both ordered automatically and Lisette added a couple of appetizers as Eric smiled at her. "So, yeah. The hunger goes on. I eat here several times a week working at the loft now. I think that the baby will always want to eat here as well."

"They have very good taste." Eric remarked, and she sipped her water slowly as her libido calmed down a little. He was being pleasant and she felt like the day may be okay. She met his eyes, and he gazed at her warmly. "How is the painting going?"

Lisette could not help but smile widely as she thought about it. "It's….amazing. It is like I never stopped, Eric. I just went there one day after………..and the canvas painted itself. I have been there nearly every day before Caroline's and I have a few pieces done." She shook her head and laughed softly. "I am selling one to this place and have a few other places lined up, and I might have another show at some point. Soph is pushing me to try, at least. But I am going to be a mother in just a few months, and I need to adjust to that. It'll be a big thing to do on my own." Lisette realized what she had just said, and she grabbed something to eat as she pretended that she didn't.

Eric was quiet, and she stared at the table for a moment. The cook came up to their table and she focused on that, smiling as she met his eyes. He greeted Eric, and then grinned at Lisette. "Hey there, Lis. Good to see you. It's been so long. You look nice today."

"Thank you." Lisette said, laughing at his statement as she saw Eric give her a look. She wondered if the look in his blue eyes was actually jealousy as she let hers skim his set face, and then nibbled on another appetizer. They watched him cook the food quietly, both having seen it a few times. Lisette let her eyes travel to the windows, remembering their last meal there and she felt him stroke her shoulder gently. She glanced at him and his eyes were reassuring as she met them. She looked at her plate as it was set in front of her, and eagerly picked up her fork as her stomach growled. The cook finished up, they all said their goodbyes, and she took slow bites of food as she savored the taste.

"You make that look like it is the best thing you have ever eaten." Eric remarked, and she closed her eyes and nodded. "You're so much like the Lisette I met that night at the art showing. It is nice to see." She glanced over at him to see him watching her with a thoughtful look, and she met his eyes. "I was worried that you would slide back into what you became before, but I am so glad that you didn't. I know you can handle this."

"You can't drink your nights away when there is a baby involved. I needed to do a little growing." Lisette said, and he glanced at his plate as he took a bite. "It was not without difficulty."

"I know that." Eric told her, and she stared at him. She loved him, and it hit her hard as she reached out and stroked his hair that hung like gold silk next to his face. He took her hand and she tried not to gasp as electricity shot through her. He stared at her with intense eyes and she felt him brush her hand with his lips. "I think that could be said for the both of us." He brought her hand to the leg of his jeans and rested it there, and she didn't know whether or not to leave it there. He continued to eat, and she took another bite herself. She longed to move her hand closer to his thigh, and then closer to what she imagined could be waiting for her. Lisette quickly moved her hand away, and he glanced at her as she continued to eat.

"So is she gone now?"

"Yes, Cindy is in treatment now and life can resume to normal." Eric told her, and she frowned slightly. Normal was not them being apart, and acting this way. Normal was not her feeling the way that she was. She ate quietly, reflecting on the past few months and growing lost in her thoughts. She thought about the good and the bad, and jumped as he touched her shoulder. "We should get to the doctor." Lisette looked sadly at the remaining bites of food on her plate, and he stroked her hair. "I will get you something after."

"Ok." Lisette said in a glum voice and stood up as she brushed off her clothes. Eric's gaze rested on her stomach and he smiled wanly. He looked at her as if to ask permission and she nodded slightly at him. He reached out and touched it gently, closing his eyes as he smiled.

"I have missed seeing this, and touching this. I have missed being near my baby." Eric murmured, and she felt he sting of tears in her eyes. She wiped them quickly, and he opened his eyes and looked at her. He missed the baby, but did he miss her? She pulled out her wallet, but he reached for his and stuck a card in the folder as he gazed sternly at her. She smiled and shook her head, and then walked in front of him to the door. She waved at her friends as she left, and looked around for his car. Eric touched her back as they walked, and she looked up at him with curious eyes. "What?"

Lisette struggled for the words to say, and looked down for a moment. "How is your place?"

"It's big. It is actually very nice, but it…….has taken some adjustment." Eric answered after a moment, and she nodded. "I would like you to see it, Lisette. It is where your baby will be living part time, after all. I want you to feel welcome."

"Ok, sure. That will be great." Lisette agreed, trying to force cheer into her voice. He opened the car door for her, and she got in and reached down to unlock his door for him. The car smelled so much like him, musky and masculine, and she inhaled deeply. How she missed this scent next to her as she went to sleep. Eric got in and she dropped her head forward as he started the engine smoothly. They talked casually as they drove, and Lisette was pleased to find that they could still laugh together easily. He parked for the appointment, and she got out as her eyes caught the store where she had picked out her ring. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze as she remembered the moment vividly. Eric followed her gaze and then looked at her with concerned eyes as he walked over to her.

"Lis, are you okay?" Eric asked her, taking her gently by the shoulders.

"Just a memory, that's all." Lisette said, her jaws clenched painfully. "Life goes on." She walked forward as she brushed past him, and he followed her quietly until they were sitting in the waiting room. She thought about the baby and her hands cradled her stomach as she smiled to herself.

"I am really proud of you, Lis. You are doing so well, and you are really following your dreams." Eric told her quietly into her ear, and kissed her hair. "It sounds cliché, but it is the truth." He slid his arm behind her and stroked her shoulder. "I was concerned."

"I knew I had to be strong, Eric. I could not just pretend life had stopped, though in many ways it had." Lisette said, her voice a whisper. She looked at him and his eyes reflected her own emotions. "It took awhile to get where I am now."

"Where is that?" Eric asked her, and she saw him leaning in towards her slowly as he waited. She opened her mouth to meet his lips and then they heard her name. "Later." They stood up, and followed her to the scale where Lisette groaned aloud at the ten pounds that she had gained. She walked into the exam room, taking a seat on the table as he chose the chair. There was the normal stuff, and then she was told to undress and put the awful hospital gown on. Eric stood to leave, and she looked at him in surprise. "Let me know when you are done."

"You have seen it before." Lisette told him, and he smiled stiffly.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or myself." Eric stepped out and closed the door, and she went about her task and sat back down. She called out to him and he stepped back in and took his seat again. She looked at him and he gazed back. "I want to see you naked in the proper situation, Lis. Not here."

"What situation is that?" Lis asked, and he stared at her with an intense gaze.

"How about the reason we are here?" They both looked up at the tap on the door, and her doctor stepped in. She greeted them, and sat in front of Lisette to begin the exam. They listened to the heartbeat, and she checked Lisette for any issues. The heartbeat was a bit weak, but the doctor told her to take care of herself and come back in two weeks. It was likely not an issue, since everything else seemed fine. She was very close to the three month mark and would probably have no issues. Lisette dressed alone in a light daze afterwards, and walked out to meet him in the hallway. He looked at her face, and stroked her hair. "It is going to be alright, Lis. The doctor told us that."

"I cannot lose this baby." Lisette said, and stared at him. She loved it deeply now, and it was her tie to him that she may never have again.

"We'll be OK. The baby will be OK." Eric said, guiding her out of the hallway and to the car. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and he wiped them away as she stood by the car. She choked back a sob, and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"This baby is nearly all that I have had for the last few weeks. They kept me going and kept me strong." Lisette told him, and slid her arms around him. "I cannot imagine life without that."

"You have Soph, Jimmy, and your other friends. You have me, Lis. I am this baby's father." Eric told her, and she buried her face into his muscular chest. "Let me take you somewhere for awhile, at least to calm down."

Lis nodded, and he settled her into the car and hurried to his side. She stared at the store again as they drove away, and let the tears slide. She barely paid attention to where they were going as she became lost in her thoughts, and glanced up as he stopped and pulled into a garage. He opened her door and pulled her out by the hand, and she looked around the building that they walked into. It was the nicest apartment building that she had ever been in, with the high ceilings and art work scattered all over the walls. The hallway was long, and he finally stopped at a door. Eric unlocked it and she entered first, and her mouth fell open. The sunken living room was spacious and beautiful with espresso coloured walls and a tiled fireplace, and she stepped into it wordlessly. She looked at the brown leather sectional and the matching tables, and then her eyes went to the kitchen. It was equally spacious and modern with stainless steel appliances and dark gray granite counter tops. It was a cook's dream kitchen, and looked as though he used it with the gadgets neatly arranged on the counters. Eric disappeared down a hallway and she looked that way as her regret hit her with force. She walked back up the three steps and down that hallway, pausing to gaze into the four large rooms. One was an office, and two were storage for the moment. She stood in the doorway of one and stared inside, sliding off her sweater as a heat wave hit her. They were becoming common, and she dropped it as she felt arms wrap around her and cradle her stomach.

"This may be the room for the baby. I have not yet decided." Eric said, and she bit her lip. "Once we know what it is, I will plan something for it." He kissed her short hair heavily, and traced her stomach soothingly. "Everything will be okay. Just do what you have been, but listen to your body."

Lisette could not hold it in any longer, and her head dipped forward with more tears. "I can take care of this baby, but…….."

"What?" Eric asked her, and she stroked his hands holding her belly.

"I should……I should be here with you. I could have lived here." Lisette whispered, and cried harder. "I always had regrets about that, but seeing it…….It is so beautiful and so you. It smells like you and looks like you, and I gave this all up." She bit her lip and tried to stop the tears. "I'm sorry. This is weak."

"Weak?" Eric asked her, turning her gently to face him. "Telling me your feelings is not weak, Lis. I would love to hear what is on your mind." He took her hand and led her to the living room and settled her on the couch, and she took a long look around. "Do you like it?"

"It is amazing, Eric. I had no idea you picked such a big place." Lisette said, and looked at him. "I never felt a part of it." She saw the look in his eyes, and frowned. "What?"

Eric looked at the light hardwood floors and shook his head. "You never saw that you were. I started looking after I met you, because I knew that I wanted to share my life with you. When you told me about the baby, I upped the size. I kept thinking you would understand my sudden urge to buy, but I guess too much was happening."

"Fuck, Eric. You bought this for us? Us as a couple?" Lisette said in shock, and he glanced at her.

"I bought it with hopes of us staying here as a couple. It didn't turn out that way." Eric said, and she nodded slowly as she stared forward. "It seems so big some nights."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Lisette said, and bit her aching lip again. "I did the right thing, Eric. I ate when I was hungry, which was a lot. I slept when I could. I started painting again and that is the best thing I could have ever done. But I always knew that I missed you. I never stopped wanting you." She took a breath and closed her eyes. "I can do this on my own. I know I can. But I do not want to. I love you and I want to do this together so badly. I wish I could find a way to make you know that." She felt a hand on her neck touching her gently, and then a finger slowly traced her lips.

"Stop biting your lip. It is turning red." Eric's smooth voice was in her ear suddenly, and she jumped slightly. She felt the shocks of electricity through his fingers, and she breathed in slowly as she took in the sensation. She felt him turn her face to face him, and she opened her eyes slowly to meet his. They were bright blue as they met hers, and emotion passed through them quickly. "I want to know that, Lis. I cannot even start this without knowing that you won't run from me when something happens." His lips were dangerously close to hers, and she struggled against the idea of just closing the gap between them. Emotionally she was frightened of feeling them again, and of feeling him. She could not stand losing him again after the last three weeks of being without him. He slid his hand down her body to her stomach, and she shivered with the contact. "Can you do that?" Her body was screaming silently for him as she nodded, and she met his heavy eyes with her own as he gazed at her. The hand on her neck held her steady as he moved in to brush her lips lightly with his and she felt her skin catch fire. He kissed her gently again, and she moaned against his lips. "You feel so good, Lis." Eric murmured, and she took that chance to deepen the kiss as he gripped her tightly. They both fought to breath as their tongues met eagerly, and the kiss grew hungry fast. He slid her over him gently, and she slid her hands into his thick hair as she met his lips again. She felt the feeling come back from when she saw him at the restaurant, and she moaned as her body tightened as a response to him. Eric moved to kiss her neck and she leaned her head back as she caught her breath. "I want you, Lis." Eric told her, and met her lips again as he slid his hands under her shirt and raked them over her back.

"I am all yours." Lisette assured him, and he lifted her shirt over her head slowly as she lifted her arms. He dropped the camisole onto the couch and gazed at it.

"I think you wore that to torment me today more than I was already." Eric accused her, sliding his hands around her to unhook her black lace bra with heavy eyes,

"Torment?" Lisette asked, shivering as he pulled it off and gazed at her hungrily.

"You walked in there looking so beautiful, and I wanted you right then and there. I was hoping that you didn't feel it as you hugged me, but I was struggling against what I was feeling." Eric told her, cupping her breasts and squeezing as his eyes glazed over. He thumbed her nipples slowly, and she whimpered as her body moistened. "I was so hard when you pressed against me." Lisette threw her head back and felt his lips cover them, grinding against him as he did. He took one nipple in between his teeth and she moaned loudly as he drew it into his mouth. "You're getting bigger, Lis. I always thought you were perfect before, but now I have more to tease you with." He slid his hands down to grip her ass tightly and move her over him slowly as he groaned softly. "I think we need to finish the tour. You never saw my bedroom." His voice was low and husky, and she slid over him at that moment at the right angle and gushed as she let out a strangled cry. He lifted her clumsily, and they stumbled down the hallway as they kissed heavily. Eric stopped them right before his bed, and she fumbled with the button of his jeans as his tongue ravaged her mouth. She slid them down and teased him through his boxer briefs as he took her hands and layed her back on the bed. Eric stared into her eyes as he parted her clothed legs and slid a hand up her thigh, and she moaned as he reached the damp material between her legs. He let out a sigh and hurriedly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, and she waited anxiously for his touch. Eric asked her to move up to the mass of pillows and she scooted up as he moved closely with her.

Eric parted her legs with his knees and leaned down to tongue her nipples gently, and slid a hand up her leg slowly. He groaned as he hit her slick inner thigh, and traced her lightly through the lace of her underwear. He sucked one nipple into his mouth as he slid his finger under the lace and stroked her clit as she moaned and bucked her hips forward. She felt the orgasm almost as quickly as it happened, and she let out a strangled cry as she briefly lost control. She felt embarrassed at the second rapid reaction to him, and she turned her head to the side. This was mortifying that she could not control herself with one simple touch, and she felt Eric turn her face to look at him. "I'm sorry. I am so out of control here."

"Why do you think I pushed your hands away? I am going to be done pretty fast myself once I am inside of you, and that is just where I want to finish this." Eric told her, and she stared into his stunning face silently. "I love seeing your face when you give in to me." He let his eyes roam over her as he moved over and next to her, and she turned to keep looking at him. "Is there something else here?"

Lisette sighed and propped herself on her elbow. "Yes, I guess there is. I have been thinking about the appointment, and I worry that we might make it worse by making love today."

"You said it." Eric remarked, and a small smile crossed his face. "The doctor said that there is no reason we can't do that, or anything else that we normally do right now. You heard it too." He slid his arm around her lower back and stroked her skin. "Everything will be fine, baby. We can make love, if you want to."

"I want to more than anything, Eric. I have missed you so much." Lisette told him, and moved her hand to his clothed hip. "I have been wet from the moment that I saw you today."

"Your jeans were pretty damp." Eric noted, his eyes growing hungry as he tried to read her face.

"I have had two orgasms because of you today already. I want more." Lisette said, her physical and emotional desire slowly replacing her worry. She needed him. Eric was right about the baby, and she had heard the same words he had. She could not help but worry a bit, but she wanted him at that moment.

"Two?" Eric asked, and she stroked his erection slowly as he groaned.

"On the couch when I was on your lap. It was small, but definitely measurable." Lisette informed him, sliding her hands under the material to stroke him. He groaned and she rubbed the slippery tip gently.

"I am going to finish like this if you don't stop, Lis. I don't want to." Eric told her, and pushed her onto her back gently. He parted her legs again gently, and moved between them and licked her slowly. "I want you to scream my name this time." Lisette moaned as he increased his tempo, and her own sounds became unrecognizable to her as he alternated between licking and sucking on her clit eagerly. He slid a finger inside of her as he felt her tensing and the combination broke the hold that she had on her climax, and she screamed his name as he body exploded. She lost complete feeling as she came, and memorized every sensation as she closed her eyes. Lisette lay quiet on the bed as her muscles slowly stopped working, and took several deep breaths. "That is what I wanted. I have missed your taste and your body so much. I missed the sound of your screams."

"Now I want to hear you cry out my name." Lisette told him, and he chuckled. "What is your pleasure today, Mr. Northman?"

Lisette opened her eyes as he stayed silent, and found him gazing seriously at her. "I want many things." His eyes searched her face and then he lowered his face to kiss her, and she moaned at the contact. She tasted herself on him, and she met his tongue slowly as he slid his into her mouth. She had never realized how wet she became until that moment, and he groaned at the way she welcomed her taste in his mouth. He pulled away and stared at her with lust filled eyes. "I need to be inside of you now. I want you on your knees for me, Lis. I need to be as deep as I can get." He moved back and she sat up and moved to the position as her body ached with desire. Memories of her taking him like this rushed through her mind, and she felt him grip her hips after a moment. He slid inside of her easily, but they both groaned as they realized how tight she was. He moved very slowly to let her adjust to his size, and she gripped the sheets tightly as she leaned forward and moaned softly. Her moans turned into uncontrollable cries and she threw her head back as he thrust himself deep inside of her as she stretched with his movements. Lisette felt yet another earth shattering orgasm coming, and as soon as her body started tensing she heard him grunt and they came together. She was screaming his name and he was crying hers out as she felt his climax inside of her, and they collapsed onto the bed after it was finally over. Lisette fell to her side and he molded his sweaty body to her as he slid his hand around to her stomach and stroked it gently. "I hope that was not too much for you, baby Northman." Lisette giggled and he kissed the back of her head. "That is rather presuming of me. I suppose you may not use my name for the baby since you have yours as well to choose from."

"Of course I am using your name, Eric." Lisette assured him, and felt him pull her closer. "I have no fondness for my own, and you're the father. The wonderful father to my child."

"No fondness for your own?" Eric asked slowly, and she shook her head. You would not use it at all?"

"It would not bother me not to." Lisette said idly, looking around the spacious bedroom curiously. It was painted a soft green and had some simple artwork on the walls and gorgeous crown molding along the ceiling. She could see the entrance to what looked like an equally spacious bathroom to her right, and she turned slowly and gazed at him. "This is a great room, Eric. I love the color. Did you choose it?" She slid one arm around his back and the other around his neck, giving in to her drowsiness that was threatening to take her over. Lisette pressed into his warmth and breathed him in deeply as she smiled in content. "I missed this the most. I have always loved falling asleep warm in your arms. It is one of the few times I have truly felt safe in my life, and it is how I knew I loved you so fast."

Eric stroked her back gently as she relaxed completely in his embrace. "Sleep, my love. I will see you soon." He kissed her head and she sighed happily before she was completely asleep.


	16. Restore

I do not own any True Blood characters. I only borrow them for my own fun. Thanks for the reviews from my regulars! I completely appreciate it and welcome anything more. This has beem a rough story for me on a few levels.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette woke suddenly from a deep sleep, gasping as she tried to move out of the tight grip that held her. The arms held her close and she opened her eyes to see Eric gazing at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just a dream." Lisette sighed, pulling herself closer to him as she tried to stop shivering. She felt him stroking her skin gently, and she sighed as she took in his heat. She could stay in his arms forever with all of the warmth. "Somebody took the baby away from us. We just watched it happen screaming, but it was as if nobody heard us."

"That will never happen. I am going to protect the both of you with my life. I promise you that, baby." Eric told her, and she kissed his chest lightly as if to thank him. She liked the feeling and she continued to caress his skin with her lips as he slid a hand up her back to grip her hair tightly. "Lisette, I love you. I never stopped. I can't lose you again like that." Lisette murmured against him as she licked his nipple with her tongue, pressing hard into his skin. He groaned and she bit it lightly as she sucked it into her mouth. His touch was soothing her emotions from the dream, and it was quickly transitioning into desire as he pulled her even closer. She felt his hardness against her and she pushed him onto his back gently as he gazed at her. "I didn't bring you here just to get you in bed. One might think that."

"Maybe I came for that." Lisette teased him, and he looked at her.

"Not the way you were crying." Eric said softly, and she frowned. "Baby…" His words died off as she slid her hand between his legs and gripped him firmly and he took a deep breath. She stroked him slowly and he leaned his head back. "Fuck, your hands feel good. Harder, Lis." She followed his instructions for a moment, and then slid over him as she pressed him against his stomach. She moved slowly back and forth over his cock, moistening it with her juices as she sighed with want. She loved the feeling of him against her clit, and her sadness melted away as she moaned in anticipation of an orgasm. "You're so wet, Lis. Fuck me, baby. Please."

"Gladly." Lisette replied, bringing him back up and sliding onto him as she let out a ragged cry. She ignored the adjustment period, enjoying the pain with her pleasure. She heard him begging her to do it harder, and she adjusted her hips slightly as she slammed against him. She cried out loudly as he grazed her insides, and threw her head back as he gripped her hips tightly. His fingers reached around her ass, and she moaned his name as she felt the explosion building. Her cries turned to screams and she felt her body explode from within as she climaxed, and she dimly heard him groan and stiffen. Lisette let it rip through her body, and collapsed again next to him. "I woke up so many nights dreaming of you. It was torture on my hormones to be alone like that, wanting you the way I do."

"I felt the same, minus the hormones. I am surprised that nobody stepped up to assist you in your desire." Eric said, and she opened her eyes lazily to gaze at him. "I see the way Sophie looks at you, and even Jimmy. They want you as much as I do." Lisette pressed close to him and he slid an arm around her. "You have been with her, at the very least."

"Yes, but it is not as….torrid as you may want it to be." Lisette said, and rolled over to rest against his chest. "You're so beautiful, Eric." She smiled at him, and he stroked her hair back tenderly as he smiled. "Anyway, Soph and I were friends for a few years but not to where I could tell her anything really that was going on. She was so confident and happy, you know.. She was just a younger version of herself and I was falling apart, for the most part. I always found myself faking it when we would talk at school, but we grew closer when I was in junior high. That was when I was…"

"Stepbrother?" Eric asked gently, and she closed her eyes and nodded. "He raped you, Lis. He never should have put you in that horrible position. Please don't feel afraid to talk to me."

"It's so scary to, Eric. I think you'll find me vile and not want me anymore." Lisette whispered, and he drew her closer to him. He kissed her hair gently and she took a deep breath. "I would stay at Soph's house like any other teen, and the family was happy to let me since he had left and they didn't want to deal with only me. I was devastated at the loss of him, for some sick reason or another and I clung to her. I finally told her about what happened after I began to trust her, and she would comfort me and let me cry when I was there. We became like sisters, and I still feel like I need her emotionally that much. Soph always knew that she liked women, and one night she kissed me and it was unlike what I was used to. It was gentle and loving, and I liked it. I wanted to kiss her every time we were alone at night, and soon it grew to more touches, She was young then and not what she is now, and we learned together. Now she makes lists for LaFayette that I simply do not want to read and she is actually pretty good still probably. But I have not touched her since then. " Lisette laughed softly, and rested completely against him. "She gave me my first orgasm, and I her. It was sweet and loving and not what I was used to. I loved it at the time, but eventually I turned to guys that didn't care for me the way she did. At least, not until I met you. I think I loved you from the moment I looked into your eyes."

"I loved you the moment I saw you across the room." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "I think it is good that you have her, in any capacity. She loves you deeply, but she will still always want you."

"She did offer a time or two during some rough moments. I took her offer of toys instead, since I didn't want to mess with her head that way. I love you, and I always would. It's not fair." Lisette said simply, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Toys? Maybe you should demonstrate those for me. That would be very hot." Eric told her, and she laughed. "Did they help?"

"The offered a form of relief, but they were never you. Nothing will ever be what you are to me." Lisette said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I feel the same. I never wanted anyone in the time we were apart, but I wanted you so badly it was painful. I took care of myself, much like you, but it was just a physical relief. I missed the emotion that we have every time." Lisette winced as her stomach growled, and he stroked her cheek. "Time for our little one to eat?"

"Just salad, Eric. I gained ten pounds already." Lisette grumbled, and he laughed as he kissed her lightly.

"You look beautiful, Lis. Eat real food so you can make her healthy." Eric said, and she smiled. "I think it is a girl much like Sophie. I want it to be, so she can grow up like her mom. Beautiful and kind and the base of somebody's world as you are mine."

"Eric….." Lisette said, as tears filled her eyes. "I am so sorry. I ruined everything that day."

"We'll talk later, love. Let's get you something to eat." Eric urged her, and she nodded as they slid down her cheeks. She allowed him to move from under her and go to his closet, bringing her back some things and setting them down on the bed. "I saved this for you in the hopes you would be back."

Lisette sat up and looked at the leggings and tee shirt, and stood up and pulled them on as he gazed at her. "This is all I will be wearing soon, you know. I am going to get all huge and fat." She stroked her stomach slowly and looked down, "Will you still want me then?"

"I will always want you, but I think we should try and take it easy for awhile. If we can." Eric told her, circling his arms around her and covering her hands with his. "I have nothing against the idea of just holding you when we go to sleep."

"I hated sleeping without you." Lisette admitted, and closed her eyes. "The bed was so big, and it was too quiet."

"Try living here alone." Eric suggested, and slowly took her hand and gazed at her. "Food, then a movie. We need to go on a date." They made their way out of the house and to a small Italian place, where they cuddled in a booth as they nibbled on lasagna and salad as they enjoyed each other. He insisted on one of the indy films that he loved so much afterwards, but they ended up making out during most of it in their corner. They came home late, and turned on the TV in his room as they snuggled in bed and unhappily refrained from making love. He took her out whenever they had a night off together, and spent days with her when he could. A week after they got back together, they had been to dinner and they were walking along as they gazed into the shops. Lisette would wander in and out idly, and he followed as he watched her. She ended up in a boutique, sighing as she looked at clothes she would not fit into soon. She wandered to the front and picked up a few rings and bracelets, and he kissed her cheek as she eyed one for a long moment. "Would you like that, baby?"

"It's pretty, but….." Lisette murmured, and shook her head. She set it down and started to walk away, and Eric followed her out of the store.

"What did I miss back there?" Eric called out to her, and she paused on the sidewalk under the streetlight. She slowly turned around and he approached her slowly. "I wanted to buy that for you, Lis. You seemed to like it."

"I started to say that…it was no Tiffany diamond." Lisette said softly, looking down as sadness enveloped her face. "I know why you walked away from me, Eric. I guess I deserved that, and the hardest part for me was that I caused that. I let my moment get stolen, and I will always regret that. I could have had it all."

"We're together." Eric told her, and she looked at him.

"Not like we could have been. Not as what we could be." Lisette said regretfully, and sighed. "Let's go to your place." Eric took her hand and they walked quietly there. She walked in and sat down on the couch as she leaned her head back and took a breath. She had been pushing back the could have beens for awhile, but as time went on she realized that she had given up the best moment of her life. She had turned away Eric and his proposal. She had turned away what she cherished the most in her life, but it had made her appreciate him all the more. She would never make that mistake again, and she closed her eyes as she started to get comfortable.

"Tired, Lis?" Eric's soothing voice made her smile, and she felt him sit next to her.

"Full, and yes…..a little tired." Lisette admitted, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. There was something more to it than just a basic smile, and she frowned at him. "Eric, what is it?"

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I hated it, but I could not have you running every time you didn't feel comfortable, as opposed to accepting what I could offer for you. We needed to really be together, Lis. Are we now?"

"Yes, Eric. I love you." Lisette assured him, reaching out to touch his face.

"Will you still do me the honor of being my wife?" Eric asked her, and she stared at him. He slid closer to her and she turned to face him. He slid a hand through her hair, and his eyes locked with hers. He pulled a Tiffany box from his pocket, and she broke the gaze to look down at it. "I bought it that day with the hopes of getting you here to bring you back to where we were that day. I knew when I picked you up at work that you were nowhere near ready, and I got so frustrated. I had to walk away and it killed me inside, but you're here now and I want you to stay. Marry me, Lis. Let's be a family." He flipped open the box and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the ring. She remembered so well the moment he had slipped it on her finger, and she pushed away the reminder of Cindy watching them. Lisette lifted her eyes to his and smiled through her tears.

"I love you so much." Lisette told him, and he wiped her cheeks gently with one finger. "Yes. I will marry you." He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, and she slid forward into his arms and kissed him deeply. He moaned against her, and soon she was in his lap as they continued the moment. She breathed deeply as he kissed her neck, and laughed as she stared at her ring with blurry eyes. "I love this ring. I always did."

"That is why I bought it. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you picked it." Eric murmured, pulling away to look at her. "I love you, baby. I always will." He kissed her again, and they ended up in his room making love until they fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other's arms..

Lisette walked into the apartment the next morning, and Sophie peeked out from the kitchen. She smiled widely and Lisette walked in to grab some coffee and sat down at the table with her cup. She held up her finger, and Sophie gasped and came over to see it. She grabbed her hand and looked closely at it, and grinned at Lisette.

"So you are where you should be." Sophie told her, kissing her cheek. "You are going to be married to a wonderful man and have a baby. I suppose you'll be moving out soon to his place." Tears filled her eyes and she frowned as she smiled. "I am happy for you, but I will miss you so much."

"I am not doing it tomorrow. And I will still see you all of the time. I will need a babysitter, after all." Lisette told her, and the girls hugged each other tight. "I love you, Soph. You have been so great through all of this."

"You deserve him, Lis. You deserve all of this." Sophie told her, and Lisette felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I hope so." Lisette said, and laughed as they pulled away from each other. "I just hope everything is okay with the baby. I have felt fine and all, but I cannot wait for the next appointment."

"She is going to be great." Sophie told her, and sat down at the table with her. They talked until she left for work and then Lisette took a nap before her shift. Eric picked her up and they went to his house, where she agreed to get her things ready and move in within the week. He turned on a movie in his room, and they snuggled together half naked as they watched it. She watched his face in the dim light, and traced his lip with her finger slowly as he glanced at her. His skin was warm against her and his eyes were burning into hers, and she leaned forward to kiss his chest as she took it all in.

"What is it?" Eric asked in a husky voice, and she smiled.

"I just can't believe how much I love you." Lisette told him, and licked his nipple lightly. "I loved you when I first saw you, and every moment after that. I am so happy to be having your baby and to marry you, and I cherish every moment with you." She continued to kiss him, and felt him tilt her chin up slowly.

"I cherish every moment with you as well." Eric told her, sliding his hand into her hair as he stared at her. He pulled her closer to kiss her, and she eagerly complied. "I have never been so focused on a woman from the first moment as I was you." His words were murmured against her lips, and then he claimed them again. "I wanted to hold you forever after I caught you that night, just to smell you and feel your skin against mine." She moaned as he pulled away slightly to speak, and he chuckled as he kissed her again.

"And when we had lunch the next day?" Lisette whispered, and he groaned against her lips.

"Your lips were electrifying that day. I have never felt so much from anything before. I wanted to just do that rather than eat anything on my plate." He kissed her again, and she slid completely over him as her breasts pressed against his chest. "When I saw you at the bar that night, I could not help but to touch you that way in the dark hallway. I didn't intend to finger you like I did, but your wet lips made it too tempting. You were so tight and I loved hearing you cry out as you came so fast. I was so lucky to make love to you that night and have you so tightly wrapped around me." She started to breathe heavier, and he kissed her deeply. "I think I have been rock hard every time I have seen you since." His tongue slid into her mouth and ravaged it hard, and she felt him pressing into her harder. "Take me, Lis. I want to be inside of you." She kissed him as she clumsily took off her underwear, and moved to slide down his . Lisette took him into her mouth eagerly and teased him as he cried out, and felt him take her hair into his hand. "Baby, fuck me now."

"If you put it like that, I suppose I should." Lisette told him, and moved over him and slid onto him. He slid his hands up to tease her nipples as she moved hard over him, and they moaned together. "I love you, Eric." Lisette said breathlessly as she felt the orgasm hit her. She cried out loudly and let it take her over as she threw her head forward, and he gripped her as he followed. She relaxed on his sweaty body after she finished, and he stroked back her hair. "It is not fair that everybody does not have this."

"I could care less about them. I am just glad you're mine." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I love you so much, baby. Both of you."

Lisette packed her small amount of things every day when she was home and not sleeping, and spent every night with Eric. There was not a lot of time with her work schedule. She was working the night before the appointment, and it was slower than normal. She felt a slight pinching an hour or so into her shift, and it increased as the night wore on. It grew uncomfortable and painful, and she sat down on her break and took a deep breath. Jimmy noticed and came and sat down across from her with a worried look on his face. "What's up, Lis?"

"I'm not sure. I am cramping up a bit." Lisette admitted, her face pale.

"Want me to take you home? Can you call Eric?" Jimmy asked her, taking her hand as she leaned forward. "I can call an ambulance."

"I am sure it is not that bad, Jimmy. I will take a cab to his place. He is at this huge event right now." Lisette said, and saw Jimmy wave someone over. Caroline sat beside her, and put her arm around Lisette.

"Everything OK, honey?"

"I am going to head home for the night. I am a bit uncomfortable, Caroline." Lisette said, and took a deep breath. "Muscles contracting all over the place."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?" Jimmy asked her, and she smiled and shook her head. Caroline disappeared to call a cab for her, and she collected her purse and went out front. The cab pulled up and she slowly got in and gave him the address. Lisette leaned back and closed her eyes, relieved that the pain was subsiding a bit. She heard his voice, and sat up and paid him before getting out of the car. Lisette stood on the sidewalk for a moment, debating on going up or just going to the hospital. She shook her head and walked into the building, smiling at the doorman weakly as she strolled into the huge lobby. Lisette made it to the elevator before a painful cramp hit her, and she stumbled onto the car alone with a sigh of relief. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she rode it to his floor, and walked slowly to his door as she only kept her eyes open enough to get there. The pain remained steady, and she took a deep breath as she fought panic. Lisette grabbed her phone and leaned against the door as she dialed Eric, unlocking it as she did. The hallway was quiet and she tired to silence her haggard breathing as the pain increased. She opened the door as his phone rang, and doubled over in pain as one hit her hard. She felt something push her in the back, and she stumbled onto the hardwood entry as she reached out to catch herself. The phone flew out of her hands and she heard the door shut hard behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for the love on this story! Review it if you kindly would for me. J


	17. Empty

I do not own any True Blood characters. Just so you know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette hit the floor hard, and gasped as she felt another cramp. She curled up into a fetal position and rolled over, looking up through blurry eyes to see the blond woman staring at her. "You?"

"I come looking for Eric, and I find his little whore. Must be my lucky day. I see that he moved you in very quickly once he thought I was out of the picture." Cindy's words were fuzzy, and her blue eyes dazed with whatever emotions she was feeling. Lisette thought back to her conversation with Eric about the car accident and her general behavior, and knew that this could go really bad. She needed to find a way to end it and get help for herself. Cindy's eyes moved over Lisette's curled up body, stopping with a dark glare on the diamond ring. Lisette felt her heart drop, and Cindy moved the glare to meet her eyes. "You must be some kind of good fuck to get that so fast. Did you enjoy your time in bed with my man, slut?"

Another cramp hit Lisette, and she cried out as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I didn't know. I swear I would never have been with that if I had."

"I could not have hurt you that badly. Get up." Cindy ordered her, and Lisette glanced at her phone. She had been calling Eric, and she moved up slowly as she bit her lip. She started to scream for help when she felt the foot kick her in the side of her face, and she went down to the floor again. "I will do it again if you try that." Cindy looked at her phone and grinned an evil smile as she picked it up and threw it into the wall. It smashed into a few pieces, and Lisette watched as her hope faded. She tried to tell herself that Eric had heard what was happening and was coming to save her. "Get up, you stupid whore." Cindy told her again, and Lisette tried to sit up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How come you came?" Lisette asked, trying to distract her from the situation. Tears slid down her cheeks as she realized she was probably losing the baby, and she bit her lip hard to try and make them stop. She pleaded silently for Eric to come and help her.

"It is funny how everyone in treatment thinks you're OK with a smile and the words they want to hear. I thought of nothing more than the moment I would come and get Eric back. I planned this over and over again in the few short weeks I was there." Cindy said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I had to work hard to get him. It took a lot of drinks to fuck him that first night with his loyalty to Bill, but I did it and it was the best night of my life. Bill was good as well, but he decided to leave me for another woman. He paid with his life for that. Eric was amazing. But I suppose you know that? Such a little slut you are." Cindy said, giving Lisette a disparaging stare. "I won't let him leave me for you. It won't happen again." Lisette silently winced as pain hit her again, and Cindy frowned. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am likely having a miscarriage." Lisette whispered, letting out a scream as a cramp hit her. "Please call 911. Please help me save my baby."

"Is it Eric's?" Cindy asked in a hiss, and Lisette thought quickly through the pain.

"It is with an ex. I only found out after I started seeing Eric." Lisette said, feeling the panic hitting her harder. "Please help me." She was rewarded with another kick to her head, and she went down to the floor.

"Yet he stays with you even though you are carrying another man's baby? Fucking bitch." Cindy said, and Lisette curled up into a ball as she felt the foot hit her over and over. "I hope that you both fucking die." Lisette began screaming for help as the attack continued, too weak to fight with the cramps and sense of loss she was suffering. She went limp with the pain after a few moments, and Cindy managed a direct blow to her stomach. The pointed toe of her shoe dug in, and Lisette screamed and lunged forward to grab her with her last bit of strength. Cindy ended up falling down in a moment of wavering balance, and started to hit Lisette with her hands. She managed to punch her stomach a couple of times, and then Lisette felt something slam into it as she sobbed helplessly. She started to pass out from the various pains she was feeling, and didn't attempt to protect herself anymore. She heard a commotion dimly around her, and screaming filled her ears as she tried to speak.

"Baby? Are you still with me?" Lisette heard Eric's ravaged voice as she was pulled up from the floor gently, and she murmured softly as another cramp tore through her body. Everything went black, and her head dropped back.

Lisette woke up later, and remained with her eyes closed as she listened. It was quiet, and she could sense that she should feel more pain than she was feeling. She must be medicated with the fuzzy way that her brain felt, and she worried silently for the baby and the affects it could have. Lisette tried to move her hands but her arm was in a cast and the other one remained limp at her side. She slowly opened her eyes, and adjusted to the bright light of the room and the blurriness that she was experiencing. After a few moments, she could see that it was a hospital room and she breathed a sigh of relief. "The baby is OK." She looked down at her body under the blanket, and then at her IV. She realized that she was on morphine, and she stared at the bag that dripped slowly. The sun came in strong through the windows, and she desperately tried to remember something. She didn't know anything in her memory that would explain why she was here and in a cast. Lisette sat in the bed and whimpered softly to herself as she tried to remember something, and she heard an angry voice at her door. She gazed at it with hope in her eyes, and Sophie entered as she hastily ended a call on her cell phone. She looked up, and her red rimmed eyes lit up as she say Lisette looking at her and she hurried over and sat down. "Oh, honey. You're awake. I am so glad." She took Lisette free hand and held it gently as she looked at her best friend, and Lisette could see the pain in her eyes. Sophie's hair was pulled back sloppily, and she looked like she had not slept in a few days. She looked like she had been crying a lot as well, and Lisette frowned.

"Why am I here, Soph? Is the baby OK?" Lisette asked weakly, and Sophie's face fell. "What the fuck happened to me?"

"I am almost glad that you don't remember. I don't want to be the one to tell you." Sophie said, her voice full of pain.

"I need to know. Not knowing is so hard, Soph. Where is Eric? Is he OK?" Lisette looked down at her hand to see the ring glittering in the dismal room, and she sighed in relief.

Sophie say silently beside her and stared out of the window as tears slid down her cheek. "The baby is gone, Lis. You miscarried yesterday at Eric's apartment." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and Lisette felt the emotional pain hit her like a rock. She immediately felt the burn of tears and she closed her eyes as the sobs began. Sophie hugged her tightly and cried with her, and Lisette let it all out for the first time in what would be several days. She finally calmed down and rested back against the pillow as she stared blankly at the wall. What she loved so much was gone, and she felt incredibly empty inside. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Where is Eric? Is he OK?"

"He is very fucking far from anything close to OK." Sophie replied slowly, and shook her head. "I wish that was it, but there is more." She sighed. "I wish he was telling you. I don't feel like enough to help you."

"Soph, you're the person I always need." Lisette said, her voice a mere hint of what it once was.

"He is at the apartment handling a lot of phone calls. He cannot stand to see you here, and has barely been in this room for more than a minute. His guilt is going to destroy him, Lis. He is dealing with this on so many levels."

"It was more than a basic…miscarriage?" Lisette whispered, and Sophie stroked back her hair.

"It might have happened on it's own. Jimmy said you left work early because you were not feeling that good." Sophie said, and Lisette frowned. She remembered the cab ride now to the apartment, and she cried out as the memory progressed.

"Cindy was there, I remember now." Lisette sucked in her breath as she struggled with the memory. "She pushed me into the door, and she kicked me and hit me and told me terrible things." Lisette started crying and she choked on her tears. "She wanted to kill me and the baby. Oh, God. She killed my baby."

"They don't know that for sure." Sophie said, and Lisette leaned towards her. "It very well could have been happening on it's own. You told Eric before you passed out that you were hurting."

"He was there holding me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming." Lisette said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I was screaming for him when I thought he might be on the phone."

"He heard you. He left immediately and told me to call the police, but he beat them there." Sophie said painfully, and Lisette looked at her. Tears were streaming down her best friend's face, and she realized when he had arrived.

"He was there when…" Lisette said, and Sophie nodded. "He saw it happen. Where is Cindy?" The name ripped trough her painfully as she spoke it, and she closed her burning eyes.

"Gone. He ended up killing her once he saw what was happening. He is so fuzzy on it now, but I can understand that. I can almost see why he can't seem to look at you right now, though I know how badly you need him. I know it broke my heart, but I could never imagine your loss." Sophie took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I am here for you, Lis. We have been through a lot, but this is….."

"This is the worst of it." Lisette finished, and they pressed together quietly. The weeks that she remained in the hospital were a blur of sleeping and vague consciousness, most of which she wished she was sleeping through. Sophie burned through her personal time off to stay with her, but Eric only called a few times the first week. Jimmy came down daily, venting about how he should have driven her and voicing his anger. Lisette had a broken arm and hand, many bruises to her face and torso, a couple of bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. Eric could only speak briefly to her, and his immense guilt came through loud and clear over the phone. She longed to see him so bad, but the days passed and the feeling dulled along with them. One afternoon, she glanced at the door to see a police officer and her face sank.

"Miss Stevens, I am sorry to trouble you. I was hoping to ask you a few questions." He was younger, and his ruggedly handsome face showed compassion as he glanced over her beaten appearance. He stayed in the doorway and she sighed and told him to come in. "I was hoping for your version of what happened the night you arrived at Mr. Northman's apartment." Lisette told him the story in a stoic voice, brushing tears away from her cheeks periodically as he cast her sympathetic glances. I was still hard to speak about, and it sounded like any stalker movie that she had watched. But it was her life she was reliving, not a movie. "Do you recall the arrival of Eric Northman?"

"I heard a commotion and…her screaming. Then I heard Eric speaking to me. I was in a great deal of pain at that point and I could not open my eyes any longer. I'm sorry." Lisette turned her head away and wiped her stinging eyes.

"You did just fine." The officer assured her, and she glanced at him. "I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Stevens. I wish I knew more what to say."

"He was protecting u…..I mean, me. It was not like him to hurt anybody otherwise." Lisette assured him, and he gave her a telling look.

"I was at the scene. That was obvious, but I need to jump through the hoops to show it." She met his gaze and could see the strain in his eyes, and she nodded slowly. He thanked her and left, and she grabbed a Kleenex as another bout of tears hit her. It was constant. She fell asleep an hour later, and opened her eyes again to see a tall figure at the door in the fading sunlight.

"Eric." Lisette said weakly, and he looked up at her for a moment. The pain was clear in his eyes, and he looked down and stepped forward to sit beside her. He took her free hand and stroked it gently as he closed his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. "Thank you for saving me." The words were brief and her voice shaky, and he looked at her.

"I was too late to save…" He let his eyes examine her face, and he shook his head. "I should have just walked away from you that day at lunch. I am the reason that you are here right now."

"Don't bury yourself in this guilt, Eric. We thought it was okay now." Lisette told him, feeling her heart hurt as she saw the pain in his face and eyes. "We are not going to weather this, are we? Not together?"

"I am dealing with so much over this, while I just want to forget about it. I just want to go back and change it all." Eric said, and she nodded slowly. "I cannot even live in my own home because I see…a horror show in my head. I cannot see you and not feel guilty. I can't remember what I did to…..and now I am being questioned about it. It's torture." Eric brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, and his eyes traveled down to her stomach. His eyes watered and he met her eyes that matched his. "Lis, I'm sorry." Tears slid down her cheeks and he wiped them as he let a few slide down his own. "I loved her so much. I held you while you lost her, and I will never forget that."

"Eric." Lisette murmured, and he bent his head forward and kissed her forehead. Her doctor happened to walk in a few minutes later, and the couple beckoned her to sit down despite the doubt on her face. She did, and looked quietly at both of them for a long moment. She went on to tell them the based on what she knew, Lisette had been well on the way to miscarrying the baby and that the other circumstances may not have affected it. She reminded them about the previous appointment and the mild concern she had then, and then smiled a weak smile as she told them there would be no reason that they could not try again. She must have seen the look on Lisette's face, because she reached forward and stroked her hair back.

"It is just a thought for later when you are further past the pain. There are a few options as far as support and counseling for both of you as well. It helps to talk with others who feel the pain that you do." The doctor smiled reassuringly, and Lisette nodded, She exited quietly and Lisette looked at Eric.

"Would you do that?" Lisette asked him quietly, and he stared out of the window.

"I need to deal with too much right now with everything that happened. I can't discuss that with strangers."

Lisette knew that with her going alone to counseling, she would progress differently than Eric. She knew that they would not be on the same page. She let her eyes travel forward, and she closed them wearily. Her head started to pound, and she felt him stroke her hair. Eric told her that he would let her sleep, and kissed her gently before leaving the room. Lisette waited a few moments and then she cried, not only for the loss of her baby but for the loss of what she had known with Eric. She let the tears flow freely, knowing that she could not hold on too tightly to the heartbreak for fear of slipping into the darkness she had been living in before. Lisette eventually fell asleep, dreaming of them as she dozed.

A week later, she went home with Sophie. Eric had visited and called, but she could feel the distance that they could not seem to fight. She took her ring off two weeks into being home. Lisette was off of work until she completely healed, and she would sleep off and on all day in whatever part of the house suited her at that moment. She began having the nightmares her first night home, and the image of the pool of blood on the hardwood floor as she screamed was too much for her. She started sleeping in Soph's room, and her best friend would comfort her every time the woke up screaming and sobbing. The help that she was getting from her new therapist helped her to work through it, and soon she seemed to even out on her emotions. At first, they varied so sharply from moment to moment. Eric had thrown himself into work, and she saw little of him until the night he took her to a casual dinner. He still looked empty and his eyes were dull, and she slid into the car as he opened the door for her with a sigh. She was hurting badly inside as well, but had resisted drinking herself into a coma like last time. She did not want to spiral as she had in the past, even if this was the worst event in life she had probably ever dealt with. He drove them to a pizza place that she threw out, and they found a table. He glanced at her across the table, and his eyes dropped slowly to her ring finger.

"I took it off. We're not together like that anymore." Lisette said softly, and he stared at her. "I wish that we were."

"I do as well. I can't get there." Eric said, and they sat in silence after they ordered. They spoke little during the meal. She hated seeing him do what he always told her not to do. After they were finished and walked to the car, she asked him to take her home. He pulled up to the curb, and she looked over at him. He stared out of the windshield, and she reached out and stroked his hair. "Lis, I do love you."

"We need a break." Lisette said painfully, and he stared over at her. "I cannot see you suffer like this, Eric. I cannot do it anymore. We had something great and unlike anything I will ever have again, but it is gone. I don't know if it'll come back or not. " He reached up and took her hand, and kissed it gently. The last few weeks of barely seeing each other flowed through her mind, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. He had pulled away from her emotionally as well as physically, and had stopped anything that had even started to begin between them rapidly. Lisette was not ready herself, but the abrupt way that he had done it had hurt her. Everything was hurting her, and she just wanted to try and move on. "I am getting help, Eric. It's good. I want to try and live life again, as heartbroken as I am. I love you so much, but I cannot live like this."

"Neither can I." Eric said, and closed his eyes. "Maybe we can't weather this storm."

"I have the ring upstairs. Let me…"

"No. I do not want it right now. It is just another reminder of all that I have lost." Eric told her, and she frowned at him. "When the time is right, I will take it back. I know you have a few things at the apartment. Feel free to use your key anytime to get them."

"Thanks." Lisette said, and they sat awkwardly in the car for a long moment. "I guess this is it." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, taking in his stunning face and crystal blue eyes that looked back at her. She leaned over to hug him, and inhaled his scent deeply for her memory. "Take care of yourself, Eric."

"You as well, Lis." She reluctantly pulled away from him, and got out of the car uncomfortably She watched as he drove away, and the tears slid down her cheeks. She felt like she had lost everything that had meant something to her. The red bug pulled up in the spot he had just left, and Sophie got out and gazed at Lisette with worried eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you were going out with Eric tonight." Sophie asked her, walking up to her and touching her face.

"I ended it. I ended it with him just now." Lis stared at Sophie in shock. "I just could not live the way I was with him, Soph. He cannot seem to move past anything, and it pulls me down to somewhere I do not want to be. I just sent the man I love more than anything away from me."

Sophie hugged her tightly, and took her hand and pulled her inside. "I understand why, Lis. I knew it was going to be a long road with him as soon as this happened. It was easy to see. Take a break and do what you're doing, sweetie. He'll come around." They walked into the house and Lisette set her purse down and went to the fridge. She grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses and sat down on the couch, and Sophie raised one eyebrow at her. "A little drinking tonight?"

"I think I am entitled. Life as I knew it is crumbling around me." Lisette said, opening it and pouring. Sophie made some popcorn and they turned on a movie, and Lisette cried through the entire thing. When it was over, she walked slowly into her room and opened a small drawer. She stared at the ultrasound pictures, her ring, and the books that he had gotten her and let the tears continue to flow. She closed it gently after touching the items thoughtfully, and changed into a long tee shirt to sleep in. She heard her phone chime in the living room and her heart jumped, and she went to read the text.

_I love you, Lis. I'm sorry. E_

_Lis held the phone for a moment as she stared at the words, and then set it down and walked into Sophie's room. Her friend was reading something on her laptop, and she glanced up. Lisette curled up next to her, and Sophie hugged her tightly as her best friend gave in to another round of sobs._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_OK, so bring on the reviews. I THINK I am prepared…._


	18. Rewind

OK, so I do not own any True Blood characters. We all know that. Let's get on with this madness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisette woke up the next day feeling the way she had when she learned of the miscarriage. Her head hurt, her eyes burned, and all motivation that she had grown to have was depleted. She sighed and rolled over in Soph's room, finding herself alone. She knew that she had another week of disability, and she tried to think through that. She could sleep every day and drink all night to get through, and cling to Sophie like she was the last person on Earth. She could call Eric and try to talk with him. She longed to hear his voice so bad, but she knew that he was not the Eric that she knew right now. He had not been for several weeks. She really had been dealing with it on her own, with the help of therapy and friends. So why call? She kicked the covers off and went to make coffee, seeing a message from Jimmy on her phone inviting her to breakfast. She called him and told him what happened, and he said that he would bring it to her. She took a quick shower and pulled on shorts and a tank top, taking notice that most of her bruising was gone. There was still mild pain, but it was fading as well. She still shuddered if she let herself remember too much of that night. She never had gotten details from Eric, but she was afraid to ask him for both of their sakes. She tried her best to accept it for what it was, and to be thankful that her enemy was gone. Her baby was too, though, and she felt tears in her eyes again. "When does it fucking stop?" Lisette asked herself, wiping her eyes with her hand. She heard the doorbell and went to let Jimmy in, and he took one look at her and hugged her tightly to him as he threw the bag of food on the couch.

"Lis, are you OK?" Jimmy asked, and she wrapped her arms around him. "You have been through so much, baby girl."

"I just have this to deal with now. I feel alone now." Lisette said, and he held her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

"You're not." Jimmy insisted, and she smiled weakly.

"I am missing the person that suffered this with me. I love you guys for being there, but I wanted him to help me through this." Lisette whispered, and he hugged her again. "He never did."

"I love you, Lisette. I am here for you." Jimmy told her, and she held him tightly. They eventually pulled away and sat at the table to eat, and she nibbled slowly as she stared at the table. He gazed at her and took her hand as she dropped it onto the marble surface. "Come over today. Get out of here and take a break."

Lisette looked at him, and he squeezed her hand. "I guess I could. Maybe I could paint or something. It has been so long." They finished eating and she let him drive her to the loft, where LaFayette wrapped her in a bear hug so tight she squealed loudly. She broke away and fell back onto the couch, where he got serious and stroked back her growing hair.

"Are you okay?" His voice was serious and demanding, and she bit her lip.

"I will be. I broke up with Eric last night, though we had been over for weeks now really. I want to make a fresh start of it so badly."

"You are in the right place." Lafayette gestured to her corner where her canvas waited for her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you, girl."

"I love all of you so much. I would be nothing without you." Lisette said, gazing at both of them. She ended up sitting in her chair later, and stared at the blank canvas as her mind wandered down memory lane. She turned her head to see the condo where she had started with Eric and ultimately gotten pregnant. It looked like it was lived in again and she silently wished for them to be happy. She had been briefly. She turned back to the white canvas again, and slowly touched her brush to a color and streaked it across the clean white of the board. She spent the afternoon painting and Sophie came over later to go to dinner.

"Hey, beautiful." Sophie walked in and gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek as she gazed at her best friend. "Rough day?"

"A little. Being here helped a lot." Lisette replied, and Sophie frowned. "What?"

"I spoke with him today about an event. He is worse than you, Lis. He is lost without you, even though he knows he has not been with you as of late." Sophie said, and Lisette bit her lip. "I wish I could say to get back with him, but I know that you need to heal."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Lisette said slowly, vowing to herself not to give in and call him. She needed time. Her and Sophie went to dinner at the Japanese place, and Lisette caught up with the owner. She cried a little when she spoke of the miscarriage, but calmed herself down and managed to eat her food successfully. They went to a movie after that and then home, where Lisette slept alone for the first time in a few weeks. She dreamed of Eric, but calmed herself down and went back to sleep after she woke up in a cold sweat. She went back to work in a few days and was so happy with the hugs that she got from everybody and all of the greetings. Caroline had bought flowers for her and Lisette wrapped her arms around her for several moments.

"I am so sorry, sweetie. You are like a daughter to me, and it killed me to hear what happened to you." Caroline pulled away and stared into Lisette's dark eyes, and the girl smiled. "I love you, Lisette. You are so strong and you can get through this."

"I know, Caroline. Thank you." Lisette said sincerely, and slowly started working, It took some time to regain her speed, but not wanting to eat constantly and not feeling sick helped. She smiled as she walked out after her shift, glad to be busy again and living her life. She went home and watched a movie with Sophie, and agreed to go out to a bar the following night. She went to sleep after the movie and painted the next day before her afternoon shift at Caroline's. She hurried home to get ready, and wore a bright red dress and black stilettos with a pale face and red lipstick. Lisette was a little nervous, but she pasted a smile on her face as they walked in. She ordered her first drink in a few months, remembering all too well when she couldn't. She smiled weakly as she sipped it, and Sophie watched her. "It's so silly. I drink at home and this should be normal, but it feels weird."

"I know that everything must be a bit off right now. Your life changed so drastically." Sophie told her sympathetically. "I am here for you every step of the way."

"I have such great friends." Lisette mused aloud, and looked at Sophie. "I would be in a grave if I didn't."

"Don't even say that. You're my best friend." Sophie told her, and stared at Lisette.

"I think that you especially saved me from that over all of these years." Lisette told her, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I would be nothing without you." She hugged Sophie tightly, and the girls both wiped at their eyes. "Thank you, Soph. I don't feel like I say it enough."

"I know that you feel it." Sophie told her, and they pulled apart and sipped their drinks. Lisette looked down as the bar grew crowded, and her discomfort was obvious. "What is it?"

"I don't want to meet anyone." Lisette told her, and Sophie slid one arm around her waist as she kissed her lips.

"You're with me tonight. Let's pretend." Sophie murmured to her, and Lisette nodded gratefully. The girls drank a lot more and soon went to dance as the music got better and better. Lisette stopped caring about anything as she moved freely about the dance floor, and Sophie smiled at her as she watched her friend's depression take a back seat. They stayed close to keep the attention off of Lisette, and it was not long before Sophie was helping Lisette out to a cab. She had drank a bit too much, and she leaned on Sophie's shoulder as she sat in the cab next to her. "Let's not do this next time we go out."

"I'm sorry." Lisette apologized, hugging her friend. "I just went a bit crazy." She kissed Sophie lightly, and pulled her closer as she slid a hand into her hair. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Sophie said, kissing her deeper to test the waters. "Is this just a drunken night thing?"

"I have not been touched in weeks. I know that I technically could not, but he barely kissed me. I need to be wanted." Lisette told her, and captured Sophie's lips again. "I need to be loved."

"You are." Sophie assured her, and they kissed deeply as the cab drove the remaining way to their apartment. They made their way up the stairs, and Lisette giggled as she fell onto the couch. Sophie sat beside her and looked into her face. "You're so beautiful, Lis."

"I am?" Lisette asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her. "I have felt so ugly lately."

"She was jealous of you. You had what she wanted." Sophie told her, and Lisette felt a tear slide down her cheek. Sophie wiped it away gently, and then leaned forward to kiss Lisette again. "I know I am not him, but I do love you."

"I don't want him." Lisette said, and Sophie met her eyes. "Not like it was when I left him. Not that." She pulled Sophie close again and the two kissed for a long moment. "Make me feel something other than loss, Soph. Please." Sophie stared at her as she said the words, and Lisette leaned in and kissed her hard. She slid her tongue into Sophie's mouth, welcoming the response that she received as her best friend pulled her closer. They kissed hungrily for a few minutes, and then Sophie pulled Lisette up clumsily and down the hallway to her room. She shoved her hard into the wall as she claimed her lips again, and moved down her neck as her hands slid up Lisette's body eagerly. She cupped her breasts lightly and Lisette pulled away enough to lift her dress over her head.

"Get on my bed." Sophie told Lisette, and she complied and lay back on the pillows. Sophie pulled off her own dress and slid next to Lisette as she kissed her, and slid her hand over her nipple as she squeezed it lightly. Lisette arched her back and moaned, and Sophie kissed her neck again and continued to play with her nipples before she took one into her mouth. She pulled it gently between her teeth, and Lisette took her hand and slid it between her legs as she parted them with a whimper. Sophie moaned against her breast as she slid her hand under the lace of her underwear and stroked her wet clit gently, and Lisette cried out as her body strongly responded. She had missed being touched so badly, having been used to Eric's constant need for her. She had handled being pushed away badly, and she writhed under Sophie's expert touch. Lisette reached out to Sophie and managed to slip her hand inside of her lace bra to cup her and tease her nipple. Sophie moaned and increased her pace until Lisette was moaning over and over. "Let it go, Lis. I want to taste afterwards." Lisette bucked against her and Sophie slid two fingers inside of her and Lisette pushed harder against her.

"Oh, Soph. Don't stop." Lisette begged her, and cried out loudly as she felt the build up hitting her. She climaxed hard, and Sophie crawled between her legs and slid her tongue across her sensitive folds as Lisette whimpered.

"You taste so good." Sophie whispered to her, and parted Lisette's weakened legs further as she licked her faster. Lisette was impressed with her technique and she leaned her head back hard. "I am going to shove my tongue inside of you and taste alll of you." She moved down and did just that, and Lisette slid her hand in Sophie's loose curls as she cried out. She felt her body responding all over again, and she slid her hand down to play with her own clit as she craved another orgasm. It came easily, and Lisette moaned through it. Sophie licked her clean and returned to her clit to kiss and lick it slowly as Lisette relaxed and enjoyed her tongue. She pulled Sophie to her when she began to pull away and sat up and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on Sophie's full lips and she pulled off her bra and slid her hands around her full breasts eagerly. Lisette returned every favor for Sophie and her friend cried out her name as she came against her. Sophie slid her arms around Lisette as she rested her head against her, and kissed her softly. "You were so good."

"You have learned a thing or two since we were kids as well." Lisette told her, and Sophie smiled and kissed her again.

"I have never forgotten that time with you. I think it was my best memory sexually until now, and I am not done with you." Sophie told her, and her brow furrowed. "You're okay to do all of this? Physically, I mean?"

"I have been for awhile now. It was so surreal to sit there and hear the doctor say that as I sat in the office alone and single. I almost didn't see the point. " She gazed at Sophie with big eyes as she kissed her softly. "I wanted to be with someone that cares for me tonight. I didn't want to go out and fuck the nearest guy at the bar. I hope that you don't feel like that, because you have helped me a great deal through all of this. I need you."

"I enjoy being with you, Lis. I have wanted to see you naked for awhile now, as you know. I am glad that you chose me." Sophie told her, and slid one hand slowly down Lisette's body as she moved onto her back. She circled her nipples with the tip of one finger and then slid her hand down her stomach. Lisette parted her legs as Sophie slowly stroked between her legs again, and moaned softly in response. She felt her body moisten easily and she begged for Sophie to keep going. "Want to take it a step further?"

"Is this where I get introduced to that god awful list of toys you get from LaFayette all of the time?" Lisette asked, leaning her head back and breathing with thew movement of Sophie's fingers.

"Absolutely. Get on your knees for me." Sophie told her, and Lisette complied after a long moment of enjoying Sophie's touch. She heard her friend open a drawer and closed her eyes as she anticipated what was about to happen. She rested on the pillow when it was all said and done, satiated and a bit sore. Sophie traced her stomach and she smiled in her direction. "Do you think about it a lot? I do."

"Every second of every day. I relive the assault in my head, and I feel the pain all over again. I knew I was losing the baby, but she would not help me. It might not have helped anyway, but I miss her so much that the pain radiates through my body. It feels so empty to me." Lisette said slowly, realizing that she did not discuss it that much in detail. "I loved my baby more than anything, despite the carelessness of it all. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

"Is that another reason you are in my bed?" Sophie asked her slowly, and Lisette met her eyes and nodded seriously.

"Accidents happen with men. I am too scared." Lisette said, and Sophie stroked her cheek. "It also hurts to think about being with a man other than Eric."

"You love him still."

"Of course. But it was not working out the way it was." Lisette said sadly, and Sophie watched her quietly. "I can make it without him, though some days are worse than others." She looked at her friend. "I need to move past this. I need to love life."

"Yes, honey. You do." Sophie assured her, and Lisette closed her eyes wearily. "Sleep, sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you." Lisette whispered, and drifted to sleep. She woke up the next morning to a day off, and her and Sophie went to the loft to hang out. Lisette stared at a work in progress and Sophie eyed her corner.

"You know, you have a decent amount of work done. What would you say to a showing in two to three months? We could get your name back out there and get you in business again." Sophie smiled at Lisette as she walked up to her, and Lisette stared at her. "I will set up a great event for you, sweetie." Jimmy walked in during their kiss, and they felt his eyes on them as they pulled away slowly.

"Can I watch that for awhile?" Jimmy asked, and Lisette laughed. "For that matter, can I tape it?"

"There is girl on girl porn, you know." Lisette reminded him, and he snorted.

"I have it all. I do prefer amateur over pro, you know." Jimmy said, and Sophie shot him a look.

"Do not ever suggest that I am amateur. I may not get paid, but I am definitely a pro." Her voice was condescending and she laughed as Lisette snickered. "Just ask Lis here. She knows." Lis blushed at Sophie's direct words, and bit her lip.

"Fuck me." Jimmy said, shaking his head. "I always fantasized about you two, but now I want to see it."

"Keep dreaming." Lisette told him, and went to the fridge to get her and Sophie sodas. She grabbed her brush and dabbed it as Sophie told Jimmy about the idea for a show. Lisette smiled wistfully, remembering her last one and her life after that night. Sophie got called into work to solve a crisis, and she hugged and kissed Lisette before leaving. Lisette continued to paint, and Jimmy looked over at her. She felt his gaze and met it with a slight turn of her head, and he was grinning. "OK, you can stop now." She laughed as she said it, and shook her head.

"So you and Soph? Is it a thing or what?" Jummy asker her, and she could hear the seriousness of his tone. "I find it hot as hell, but is it right for you?"

"I am not sure. I haven't been touched in weeks and I guess I wanted something…..soft. Sleeping with a man is frightening right now on so many levels, and that would be more like replacing…him. Sophie has always been there to help me through the hard times, and I guess maybe the alcohol led to what happened. You know it is not the first time, so it was a comfort to me." Lisette said slowly, and she stared at the canvas.

"Tell me just a little. Was she really good?" Jimmy hinted, and she smiled.

"She really is a pro."

"Damn it. I really want to watch now." Jimmy groaned, and Lisette giggled as she thought back to the night before. She hoped that Sophie would not end up hurt, since Lisette really didn't know where she was at on any romantic level. She knew that Sophie did love her in a way that Lisette could not connect with, and she silently apologized to her friend.

Sophie returned in time for dinner, and the three of them headed out to a loud pub. Sophie was bubbling over with ideas for Lis's show, and she ignored Lisette as she laughed at her and went on with her ideas. Lisette nibbled on fish and chips and sipped a cold beer as she watched the crowd and listened to her friends. Sophie dropped Jimmy off at home and the girls returned home and watched a movie. Sophie pulled Lisette into her room with a smile, and Lisette gave in to her easily.

The next morning, Lisette could not find her favorite jeans for work. She screamed in frustration as she went through everything she owned, and then it hit her. They had been left at Eric's during their last night there, having gotten a bit damp in the moment. She bit her lip nervously as she thought about going to get the few things that had been left there, and her heart ached. She knew that she had to do it someday, and she wondered when Sophie got off. She calculated when she needed to be at work and just figured she would take a cab there and then to Caroline's, as much as she dreaded the idea. Would he be there? Was he living there again? Was he with someone else? The questions hammered at her brain and she slid to the floor as the tears slid down her cheeks. She had slept with Soph, and she had no cause to worry about whether or not he had moved on. She still missed him so much, even with the therapy and strong attempt at living her life. Lisette was happy on some levels, but her heart still had a large hole in it without him. She pictured his eyes as they looked at her with love, and could nearly feel his lips on hers and she closed her eyes. "Damn it. Will I ever be able to think about him without this fucking pain?" Lisette reconsidered getting the stuff, but knew that she could leave the ring there and hopefully have some closure. She showered and dressed in her work shirt and a pair of capris, and yanked on some converse. Lisette opened the drawer slowly and stared at her ring as she pulled it out, slipping it into her pocket slowly. She called a cab and met it at the curb, trying to calm her twisting insides as she rode in the back seat. The car stopped and she glanced up at the building as she paid the man and murmured a thanks.

Lisette walked on shaky legs into the lobby as she smiled weakly at the doorman. Every step brought her back to that night, and she remembered the pain that she had been feeling like it was currently happening. She stared at the floor as she walked to the elevator and pushed the button, and took a ragged breath when she realized that she was alone on it. She hugged her arms tightly and closed her burning eyes, and considered just leaving. This was killing her. The door opened and she realized that she was on his floor, and she took a step into the hallway. It was empty and she took a deep breath and walked to his door and listened for a moment. It seemed quiet enough, and she took out her key. She turned it in the lock and pushed the door open, and stared inside with wide eyes. She remembered that night with brief flashbacks and she looked behind her as she trembled. Lisette walked inside and closed the door, letting the tears fall as she stared at the place on the floor where she had been laying. She knelt down and ran her hand over the clean floor, whispering goodbye to her baby softly. She apologized for not doing things different that night, and whispered "I love you." Lisette sat there for a long moment in the quiet, fairly sure that he was not here. She looked around and could tell that he was staying there again, and she was angry when she tried to find signs if he was single or not. She slowly got up and cursed herself and walked into his room where he clothes had been. She searched the drawers he had let her use, finding more than she remembered leaving there and tucking them into one arm as she gathered them. The room smelled strongly of the cologne that she loved so much, and so much like him in general. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, remembering every time they had made love in that room painfully.

She stumbled back into the hallway with all of her clothes and struggled to breath, Lisette walked into the kitchen, and set the clothes down on the counter as she looked around. She thought it looked like her was living alone, but then she told herself that it was insignificant if he was or not. She slid the ring out of her pocket and set it gently near the phone on the dark counter. She changed her mind after a second, and set it on a blank notepad once she remembered how expensive it had been. Lisette stared at it for a long moment, saying goodbye to her future with Eric as she did. She walked out of the apartment after she had taken his key off of her ring to set it down by the engagement ring, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks. Lisette called Jimmy to see if he could drive her to the apartment and then Caroline's, and he agreed. When he asked where she was and she told him, she heard the silence at the end of the line. "I needed to get some stuff as well as return some stuff." Lisette told him in a hurried explanation, and he sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked her, and she assured him that she would be. He said he'd be right there and she walked into the lobby and towards the door. She heard someone say Eric's name and she darted behind a pole and waited with her breath held. After a few minutes, Lisette turned her head to see him approaching the elevators and she breathed a sigh of relief. He looked incredibly good, and her body craved him as she watched him walk. His hair was a bit shorter, and he was not walking with the usual confidence, and she felt herself get sad. He seemed to not be completely better yet.

"Please heal, Eric. I want you to be happy." Lisette whispered, and walked out to the street once she knew he was headed up. She wondered what he would think when he saw what she had left, and she sighed heavily. Jimmy pulled up and she got in as she took one last look at the building. They dropped her pile of clothes off at the apartment and then went to work, where she slowly cheered up as the night went on. She went to eat with Sophie afterwards, where she talked about the visit to the apartment.

"Why the fuck did you go alone? I would have gone with you." Sophie demanded, and Lisette looked at her.

"I needed to go alone. I knew that I might run into him, but I wanted to take the chance to say goodbye, to both that life and the…..the baby. That is where it all happened. Maybe it will give me the closure I need. I was really sad there, but it needed to be done. He is living there again and that is a good sign. I saw him walking to the elevators, but I hid so he would not see me."

"He didn't call at all once he saw the stuff you left?"

"No. What would he say?" Lisette asked, and shrugged. "Such a sad way to end things. We loved each other so much."

"You did." Sophie agreed, and Lisette looked at her. "You're doing so well though."

"I suppose." Lisette said, and they finished eating. Sophie had talked her into not getting a second job and painting instead, and Lisette threw herself into that for the next couple of months. She got her own car so she could transport things better and get back and forth to the three places in her life. She continued to see Sophie, but it remained casual and they never declared themselves to be together. Lisette knew that Sophie wanted that, and Sophie knew that Lisette was not thinking about that at all. She was working so hard on the painting that she was sleeping little, and working late nights at Caroline's. She went to the Japanese place for lunch one day, and mentioned the painting and the possible show to her friends there. She was shocked when they suggested having it there. They talked about ideas for décor and set up as she ate, and she started to love the idea. Sophie ran with it and kept in contact to plan the day and details, and a few weeks before there were flyers inside as well as around the building advertising it. She felt like she was living in a dream world between happy and empty, and she just barreled forward with the plan.

The night before the event, Lisette and her friends stacked paintings in a back room after hours and then Sophie insisted on rest for Lis. They went home and she curled up in her bed and slept for hours, getting up for coffee. Sophie took her to get her hair cut into the new traditional bob again and styled, and they both had manicures and pedicures. They had a quick lunch and headed to the restaurant to check things out there. They had closed for the day and the girls hurried around and set up. It was going to be gorgeous with lots of candles and small spot lights for the art work, with tables set up around the room. Her friends had agreed to cook for her, and they were calling in a good bartender that Sophie knew. Lisette looked around the room when they were finished and Sophie walked up and hugged her. "You are going to rock tonight, sweetie."

"All thanks to you." Lisette told her, and they smiled at each other. They went home to get ready, and Lisette smoothed her sleek bob after the shower as she applied all of her primers. She accented her pale face with a deep liquid liner and pearl shadow on her lids, and fuchsia lipstick to match her short cocktail dress. She slipped on stockings and black heels and finished with a black diamond necklace that Sophie had given her to celebrate the occasion. She went into the living room to see Sophie in a gray dress with matching heels, and the girls smiled at each other. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Sophie stepped towards her, and stroked her cheek. "I am so proud of you and what you have done, Lis. You are an amazing person and I love you dearly. I am so happy to be a part of this." Something was in Sophie's blue eyes that Lisette could not quite understand, and Sophie smiled. She kissed Lisette lightly on the lips so she would not mess up her lipstick, and then hugged her warmly. She looked at her friend for a long moment, and Lisette sensed a sadness about her.

"Soph? Are you okay?" Lisette asked her, and Sophie nodded too quickly.

"We should go." Sophie told her, and they grabbed their purses and went to the bug. Lis's nervousness took over her curiosity, and she took deep breaths the entire way. They arrived too quickly, and Lis got out of the car with a loud sigh. "You'll do fine." Sophie told her, and Lisette tried to smile. They went inside and Lisette drank a glass of champagne quickly. The showing started, and she walked around and socialized with her friends and supporters. She met several new ones, and took furtive glances around the gorgeous room. It was an intimate setting with the candles but also bright enough to appreciate the work. The food was amazing and the crowd seemed to be very pleased with everything. She felt the night passing quickly in a surreal state, and she grabbed another glass of champagne as she took a break. Jimmy came with LaFayette, and Lisette was surprised to see Jacob walk in. He was holding the hand of the girl she had seen previously, and he introduced Lisette to his fiancée Lori. The girls smiled at each other and Lisette gave him a warm hug as she whispered a congratulations to him. He asked how she was and she paused in her smile, and Jacob caught it. He asked Lori to get them some drinks, and then peered closely at Lisette.

"I had a rough few months. I had a miscarriage and broke up with my own fiancé." Lisette admitted, skipping the Cindy part. Jacob told her that he was sorry and hugged her and she thanked him. He gave her another sympathetic look as he went to take a look at the art with Lori, and Lisette sighed and looked at the floor for a moment. She felt something change in the room, and she broke her reverie and slowly looked up to glance around, She made her way to the front door and her eyes stopped, along with her breath. She met the blue eyes and locked on them, and she felt a rush of warmth to her face. Eric looked at her and smiled a small smile, and walked in as he stared at her. He glanced around at the art as he walked, and she noticed that he looked as confident he did when they had met. Lisette downed her champagne and set it on the table beside her, and he finally stopped in front of her. "You're here." Lisette said softly, and he smiled.

"Even if I had not seen the flyers, the email would have made me aware of this." Eric told her, and she frowned curiously. "Again, you have impressed me. This is incredible and your work has only gotten better. ."

"Thank you so much. What email?" Lisette asked, and Eric glanced up in Sophie's direction. Lisette stared at her, and Sophie smiled and waved at her. "Soph?"

"Yes. She seemed to want me to know." Eric told her, and Lisette shook her head slowly. "What is it?"

"Nothing at all." Lisette said, and looked up at him. His face took her breath away still, and his eyes held hers in their gaze. "You look really great. How are you doing?"

"I am better." Eric told her, and she nodded. He stared at her for a long moment as his eyes changed tones, and he reached out for her hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss it gently. "Lis….."

Lisette shook her head gently and stroked his face gently. "Not now. It does not need to be said now."

"I should have been stronger for you before. I should have been there." He looked around the room, and smiled down at her as he intertwined his fingers with her and let them drop to his side. "I am glad to see that you accomplished all of this along the way. I have barely been living, only surviving." Lisette felt the flow of electricity between them through the contact, and she basked in it as they stood together. She could see in his eyes that he felt it as well, and he took her other hand as it dangled to her side. He held both hands tightly, and they stared at each other as she felt the chemistry between them catch on fire. Her heart pounded and she realized how much in love with him she still was, despite the months apart. "It is so good to be touching you again."

"I have missed you." Lisette murmured, and he dropped his eyes to the floor as sadness clouded his perfect face.

"Eric." They both looked up at Jimmy's voice, having been lost in their own moments. "It's good to see you here." Jimmy extended a hand to Eric, and he seemed reluctant to let go of Lis as he reached out to shake it. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her as he glanced down at her, and she leaned closer to him. "I want to thank you for saving our girl here."

"I hardly got there in time to save much else. I regret that." Eric said, meeting her eyes as she looked sadly at him. "But I am glad to have her here as well."

"I am sorry for what you lost. Both of you. But I will be forever grateful." Jimmy told him, and Lisette looked at him in surprise. He was always so sarcastic, and this was complete and utter sincerity. Jimmy met her glance and grinned. "I know it does not sound like me, Lis. But losing you would have destroyed me." Lisette leaned forward to give him s hug, and She closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. "He still loves you, Lis." Jimmy whispered into her ear, and she smiled. She loved him as well.

"Isn't this a little party?" Sophie's voice broke in, and Lisette opened her eyes to look at her. "Nice to see you, Northman." She smiled, and Lisette looked to see him smile at her.

"I would not have missed it for anything." Eric assured her, and Sophie looked at Lisette. She smiled, but Lisette could see a certain sadness in her eyes. "As usual, you did an incredible job with this event. I feel a bit slighted at the lack of a phone call regarding my business,"

"It works out well having it in her favorite place to eat." Sophie said with a wink, and turned her head as she heard her name. She excused herself and walked over to talk to the blond woman, and Jimmy disappeared as well. Lis bit her lip nervously and glanced up at Eric as he looked intently at the work near him.

"I should probably walk around and take a closer look at the rest." Eric told her, and he leaned down and brushed her cheek with his lips. "You look beautiful." He smiled at her and walked around the room after he got a drink and she took a really deep breath. Someone approached her and she had to focus very hard on the couple as they asked her some questions and gave them a card to contact her. Lis saw Eric talking to the owner and staff of the restaurant with an easy smile on his face, and she stared for a long moment. She had forgotten how gorgeous he was, and the affect that he had on her. She smiled and focused again on the couple, who glanced at each other knowingly as they noted her expression. They excused themselves and she grabbed another glass of champagne and took a slow look around the room. People were mingling about, and the positive interest was hard to miss. Lisette let her eyes pause on each of her dearest friends, and she smiled at all of them as they met her eyes. They wwere the reason she was where she was now. Sophie was the last one that she looked at, and she blew a kiss to her as she met her blue eyes. Lisette somehow knew that they had come to another end, no matter what happened with Eric, and she smiled as she noticed Sophie flirting with the blond. Lisette felt someone next to her, and she sipped her champagne as she looked to see Eric.

"Come outside with me for a moment. I am sure that you could use the fresh air." Eric told her, and she finished her drink with one long sip. He let her lead the way and they stepped out into the cool night air as she took a breath. She walked to the wall that was window free and leaned against it as the champagne hit her, closing her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just the bubbly. I didn't eat much, as usual at these things. I get so busy." Lisette said, smiling as she felt him in front of her.

"I would like to spend some time with you, Lis. Can we have dinner or something soon? I would like to talk about a few things." Eric's voice was sincere, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "We do not need to be what we were, but I want to know you again. I miss you in my life." He was close to her, and his hand brushed her side as he reached out to touch her. She shuddered and raised her hand to slide it into his shorter hair, and his eyes darkened. Her body was tightening and she pulled him close to her, leaning up to close the distance between their lips. Lisette gasped audibly, and he slid his arms around her to pull her closer. The fire burned hot inside of her and she felt his lips searching hers slowly as she gripped his hair tightly. The long kiss left them breathless, and they both pulled away at the same time to breath. Lisette knew that she could let him take her right them and there, and she took in all of the sensations in her body.

"It is still there." Lisette whispered, and he leaned against her.

"It never left." Eric agreed, and she felt him lean in to kiss her again. "I don't want to take this so fast this time around. I want to have dinner and talk. I want us both on the same page." His lips brushed hers again. "When can we?"

"Tomorrow." Lisette told him, and he nodded slowly.

"Walk me to my car." Eric suggested, and he took her hand as she nodded, They walked slowly and he hugged her tightly as he faced her. "I will call you tomorrow and we can make plans."

"OK." Lisette agreed, and he kissed her cheek as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak, and then shook his head. He kissed her forehead and got into the car, gazing at her for a long moment before pulling away from the curb. She watched and smiled at the idea, and she felt arms around her waist.

"You will have him again in no time. It will be as it should be." Sophie told her, and Lisette stroked her hands.

"What about us? Are you hurt?" Lisette whispered,, and closed her eyes.

"I always knew that we would not be forever, and that you still loved him greatly. I am fine and I am glad to see you smiling like you were tonight." Sophie told her, and Lisette turned and hugged her, "If you ever want a woman again, I will be here though. You are fabulous."

"You are the only one I would consider." Lisette assured her, and Sophie took her hand after the embrace ended.

"Let's rock this party." Sophie told her, and Lisette smiled with hope in her eyes for her future. They walked in and the street was once again quiet. There was a peace to the night as Lisette made several sales and contacts, and she smiled happily as she mingled. She just might have it all someday.

.

THE END…..


End file.
